


The Pawn

by Knightgirl2017



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character(s), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightgirl2017/pseuds/Knightgirl2017
Summary: Aria was born into a noble bloodline.Resenting the bloodline and family she was born into, Aria enlists into the military and joins the Survey Corps in order to find herself and why she so different from those who live inside the capital, and why she feels the need to serve and protect the people living behind the Walls.But, her life really takes a turn of events when she encounters a certain Captain with an attitude problem.Who is she really? Who is her real family? Why is she lusting over a rude, egotistic man called her Captain?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Other(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 74
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter One: Noble Bloodline

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of AOT or any images associated. This will be following the plot of the series, but not until later chapters and even then there will be my own filler chapters!

This is an LevixOc fanfic, so please enjoy! Please let me know what you think of the first chapter, and if you would like to see more flashbacks of my OC and her past or just jump right to Levi and Aria encounters.

Levi will be in the next following chapters, but not as the Captain we know and love yet. (:

I just wanted a chance to introduce Aria as herself first, before I have her meet Levi.

*********************************************************************

"Come on Charlotte! , I exclaimed with excitement, gripping her hand in the process and dragging her behind me in a light sprint. "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get a good view of the scouts!"

Using my free hand I gripped at the white hood that rested atop of my messy set of black curls, pulling it further down concealing the rest of my face.

"Aria, you know if your father catches us out here what will happen!? For goodness sake remember what happened the last time, and the time before that!?" Charlotte couldn't conceal the fear wavering in her voice as her words reached my ears. Nevertheless, I continued to surge forward weaving my way through the tiny makeshift shops that lined the outlines of the capital.

However, that didn't stop the memories of the times that I had betrayed my fathers wishes, to catch a glimpse the green cloaked figures branded with the wings of freedom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"What the hell do you think you were doing out there Aria!? A young lady of your status has no business wandering outside the inner most parts of the capital, especially if your catch gawking at those disgraceful bunch of soldiers!" My fathers voice seemed to echo off the walls of our kitchen as he peered down at me slouched on the marbled floor._

_He wore a look of disgust, as he scoffed plucking the thick wired rimmed glasses off his nose down and down to his mouth, letting a small hot breath of air fog the glasses. He pulled a small white rag from his suit pocket, delicately cleaning the thin glass lenses._

_He was such a clean freak._

_Tears began to gather in the corners of my honey colored eyes as I stared down at my blistered hands, still grasping a small toothbrush._

_Although my father was a nobleman a unsurpassable member of the kings assembly, he had once held the title of a military policeman within the walls. According to him punishment even for the most privileged, was the best way to install discipline._

_This time, his choice of punishment was to have me scrub the large kitchen area with only a small hyg_ ienic brush.

_My face twisted into that of anger as I stared up at his large frame from the now spotless floor upon hearing what words he had chosen for those soldiers that I admired so greatly._

_How many hours had I been scrubbing? Judging by the large shadow of my father casted next to me, I realized it was almost nightfall. I had to have been scrubbing for 10 hours or so, to encased thoughts to notice how much time had went by._

_It was one of my first of many punishments that my father assigned to me for disobeying him. I remembered as I scrubbed small circles into the marbled tile below me, my mind contemplated what about me was so different from those that lived inside the capital._

_Everyone here seemed to live for themselves, never sparing a second glance to the others that lived within the same walls.Those closest to the king were willing to betray, mislead and even throw away the lives of soldiers, if it meant they could keep their pleasurable lifestyle. Safe and comfy within the capital._

_"A young girl of my status!? What does that matter? I don't care what anyone thinks of me." I spat at my father, the anger inside me fueling my words. Pressing both hands on either side of me I tried lifting myself from the tiled surface of the floor, but my legs wobbled awkwardly from all the time I had spent kneeling._

_"Besides, that disgraceful bunch of soldiers as you call them, risk their lives everyday they step outside of those walls for humanity. I only wish I could join them, not cower in the shadows as those of us who live in the capital do!" My tone was harsh and loud as my wobbly legs neared my father, hands balling into fists at my sides._

_SLAP_

_The impact of my fathers hand sent me to my bottom, instinctively my hand clutched my right cheek in shock, as tears began to run freely from my eyes._

_"You will learn to hold your tongue young lady!" My fathers voices echoed once more, this time laced with anger and venom._

_I glanced away in sadness and fear as my father loomed over me, returning the glasses to the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the front of my small green dress and yanked me forward, taking in the sight of my red tear stained face._

_"No daughter of mine will disrespect myself or anyone of the Kings regiment so freely. Have you forgotten your place!? Would you rather I send you to live in the underground with your Uncle, or better yet let you join the scouts and become a meal to a titan?"_

_"Take a look around, a young women like yourself would never make it one day outside of the capital. You have been spoiled on the richer things of life, you have no idea what goes on outside of these walls." His eyes were cold and harsh, holding no emotions for the words he had just spewed out so viscously in my face._

_I just cowered in fear at his tone towards me, knowing that his words were strangely true. No matter how I rebelled at his tactics to whip myself into a proper daughter that of noble blood, I kept straying from him. It felt wrong and out of place._

_The more I rebelled, the worse the punishments became. However it never stopped me from stealing away each chance i had, if it meant I could encounter a member of the Survey Corps._

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

I gripped Charlotte's hand harder forcing the rest of the memories into the back of my mind as we finally settled in to the crowd of people pooling together by the outer gates.

Glancing over I could see her strawberry blonde hair peaking out underneath the makeshift cloak I had made her that mirrored my own.

It was for the best of us that no one recognized me.

The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile as I watched Charlotte lift her free hand up to her mouth, bending her index finger at an angle and chewing on the skin of her knuckle. It was a habit that she tended to do when she was nervous. No matter how many times I had scolded her, she still continued the bad habit subconsciously.

Once again I let my mind flutter back to our first encounter, as I swatted her hand away from her mouth.

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

_When I was only around the age of 12 years old, I had insulted another nobleman of the King Assembly. Bluntly calling him out for over feeding himself at one of the King Assemblies recreational suppers. One in particular where all the members were granted permission to invite their families._

_Okay, so I may have called the fat old bastard a pig, when other people who lived within the Walls were growing hungry at the shortened rations._

_I was young, but I wasn't blind. Whenever my father opted to let me out of his sight, I tended to wander outside of the inner sanctions of the capital, and into the rest of the city. I watched as family members scrambled together exchanging rations with each other. Secretly willing each other to keep holding on until another shipment of rations came to the capital._

_It angered me to see what special treatment these noblemen were granted, and for what? To argue on how they disagreed with certain tactics that the Survey Corps used, when they were the ones who gave their life's to ensure humanity lived on? It was disgusting, and frankly I had no filter._

_It was well worth it, seeing the old bastards face twisted with embarrassment at the insult I had sent his way, paired with his noble friends chuckles that were heard amongst the table._

_The stunt i pulled had caused me to get my ass handed to me by my father, along with getting sent to the maids quarters for a week. He had instructed them to put me to work and spare me no leniency even if I was a his daughter._

_That's when I met Charlotte, being the same age we were sent to clean the windows of the King's Quarters._

_It didn't take long for me to start a conversation with the timid girl, seeing as she was caught glimpsing out the window at a young MP with dark hair and blue eyes, biting her index finger knuckle. We were only 12 at the time, but it was still exciting to see the men in their uniforms._

_I remember teasing her, and the way her face turned as red as apron tied around her waist, at the mention of me catching her. She mumbled a quick apology as she bowed to me, due to my status._

_I was quick to correct her, and told her to never bow to me again, I was nothing special and I wanted her to treat me as an equal. After a week in the maids quarters however, we had became attached at the hip. Sharing each others pastime when we had a break from our very opposing life duties._

_She always refereed to me as tendered hearted, wondering why I wasn't like any of the other noble families children. They hated me anyways, calling me the "reckless brat" of the capital. As I grew closer to Charlotte, I found myself confiding in her. Sharing how out of place I felt and how I hated the status of my title that hung over my head._

_"Sometimes I wish I could just run away, you know? Change my name, become my own person, free of this stupid noble bloodline." I began rambling as we sat on the rooftop of the capital, free of any bystanders that might overhear our conversations._

_"Even if you change your name Aria,, you still have the same blood no matter what you do." Charlottes small voice said a hint of playfulness._

_"Blah, Blah, Blah." I said as I held my hand up mimicking the words with a hand puppet. I dropped my hands and let out a sigh. "I supposed your right, but a girl can wish right?" I said more to myself that Charlotte._

_"I believe in you Aria, and I believe whatever you become will be someone to be proud of." She said as she touched my shoulder gently._

_A small smile overcame my face as I placed my hand over hers, letting her words comfort me in that moment._

_I promise, I will be someone that people look up too. I promise to never be like my father._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aria, look there they are!" Charlottes voice held back her excitement as she bounced over to my shoulder.

She was a few inches taller than I, so I had to adjust myself on the tips of my feet so I could spot the soldiers as they came trudging back through the gate, outside of the walls.

They must had suffered a great loss in numbers for they all held their heads in remorse and grief as they parted their way through the crowd of people.

Some of the soldiers were tattered and torn, with gaping wounds and missing limbs. It was all too cruel of a reality of what truly was behind the walls.

"What a waste of a career and young lives." I heard a man say as they continued to spill through the open gates and into the city.

"Yeah, I wonder what they accomplished other than death on this expedition." The man beside of him scoffed as he shook his head in disappointment.

Anger bubbled within me, as I felt a presence hold me closer. Charlotte must've sensed my anger.

"Come on Aria, we've seen the tangled remains of those soldiers. Let's go before your father notices, or before you blow your cover.", her voice was laced with sadness, as she began tugging me gently out of the crowd.

I took another glance at the soldiers and they still surged forward, keeping their eyes straight ahead as if to confirm the hushed whispers relaying through the crowd. My eyes were soon caught by a middle aged man wearing an oversized floppy straw hat on his salt and pepper hair. He was yelling with anger at the soldiers before him.

"Why don't you guys just give up already, stop recruiting such young people to throw their lives away in order to just become titan meals!" The man shouted over the crowd as he picked a tomato from a nearby produce stand and plunged it forward at one of the wounded soldiers seated upon the wagon.

It collided with the young mans face, the interior of the tomato's guts splatted across his reddish brown hair and sharp features. Shocked his limbs flailed about, his eyes searching the crowd for the culprit not with a look of vengeance, but of pain.

That was all it took for Aria to snap, she plowed through the mess of people and into the formation of the soldiers line, gasps filling the air as she launched herself into the back of the wagon next to the solider. His right arm was secured in a sling, and his left hand was tightly bandaged together. The poor lad was unable to wipe the remains from his own face, embarrassment was probably overtaking him.

Aria spared no time in ripping the cloak of herself, raising the cloth to the mans face, wiping away the red splatter. She whispered an apology, under her breath. He looked shocked and stiffened his body, but eventually relaxed as he realized she meant no harm. Once she finished and she then causally dismounted off the wagon.

The formation moved at a slower pace, as the rest of the remaining Survey Corp members and the mass gathering of people watched as Aria strolled over to the same man who launched a tomato at the injured solider, lifting her leg she collided her right foot to his face.

Regret immediately sat in as she watched the man crumble before her.

She gasped softly at herself. She would have to ask herself later when did she learn to attack like that? It was like an extension of herself, second nature even.

"Have you no respect!? These men and women spend years devoted to the corps, in order to protect us! They watch as the same people they serve with, get devoured at the hands of some titan. Protecting those who live within the walls! Put yourself in their shoes, and show them the respect they deserve!" She shouted amongst the people, now all eyes on her including those of the scouts.

The same man that she brought to his knees now bowed an uttered an apology to the young solider.

Aria felt the anger subside as she picked her dirty cloak off the back of the wagon, making eye contact one last time with the injured scout, whose eyes now shined with respect for her. He nodded as if to say thank you as she walked back to the crowd, swinging the cloak around herself.

However it was too late, every one who knew her father knew of the young raven haired girl, with the amber shaded eyes and reckless spirit. She had let her identify be known, shaming her father once again in the process. She wouldn't come out unscathed this time. However her chest filled with pride as the men and women she admired most, returned the same admiration for what she has just done for the sake of the scouts.


	2. Chapter Two: Moving On

Hey guys! Thanks for all the love shown to my story so far, I hope your enjoying it! I'm uploading the next to chapter together, considering I let this one run to long and didn't have a chance to introduce Levi.

There will be a warning set for this chapter: mentions of long lasting abuse from a family member, if you don't want to read please just skip to the next chapter, I will try to refrain from mentioning her dark past. In later chapter I promise to reveal more about her past, and why exactly she has such a big heart dispute the fact that her father abused her most of her childhood.

Thanks again everyone!

"How dare you, you ignorant child. You have no idea what you have just done!" My fathers hands once again twisted into the fabric of my white dress, lifting me up to his level in an attempt to capture my attention.

Even behind the locked doors of our small room in the capital I'm sure everyone could hear his deep voice as he scolded me.

My petite frame fought against his grip, trying to fight him off with what strength I had left.

Once I had returned to the capital, the news had already reached my father on what I had done, who I was trying to protect.

_Before arriving at the capital, a few moments earlier...._

Charlotte had shook the entire walk back, for she knew what happened when I disobeyed him. She had seen me first hand undress for a bath, questioning me about the long white scars on my back that caught her eye. They were extremely noticeable against my dark complexion, and it only took a second glance with eyes filled with sorrow that she knew exactly what had caused them, and who.

"Aria, we can go back! Please, I have an Aunt that lives on the outskirts of the city, maybe you can take refuge there until we can figure out another plan." She had stopped me in my tracks, pushing down the hood of her white cloak to reveal her tear stained face as she pled.

"Please you can't go back there, you know what will happen if you do!" She hung her head in defeat as she raised her knuckle to mouth breaking the thin layer of skin that resided there. I watch single strand of blood flowed down her hand and drip onto the brick path below.

I gave a small gasp as I smacked her hand away holding it tightly in my own.

"Charlotte, stop! Don't worry about me. I'm old enough to know what happens, it's been going on for a long time. I won't hide from him, and me running from him will only put you in more danger." I said as I felt hot tears of my own stream down my face.

"Wait, that means..." she said as her head shot up with realization, green eyes locking with mine.

"He knows how to get to me, it's best I don't tell you more than that." I said sternly, earning a small nod from her.

My father had a problem controlling his temper, and for that I was no stranger to the whip lashes that he casted on my back. It didn't occur every time I had defied him, but only when I had done something "unforgivable" as he would say.

"No matter what happens Charlotte, I promise to always protect you, your the only family I've truly ever had." I said as I wrapped my arms around her small figure. She gladly returned the embrace, before we continued our way back to the capital.

_Back to present time...._

My back ached with the lashing I had just received, but I still continued to thrash about, digging my fingernails into his open palms. My fathers hands soon released me, dropping me to all fours of the floor.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my the way he was pacing in front of me, running his hands through a thick mess of dark brown hair, slicking it back in frustration. He took in a deep breath, letting it out he adjusted his suit, and fixed the wire rimmed glasses back upon his nose.

"This time you went way to far, Aria. What did I tell you the last time you did something to this extreme?" His voice was now erringly calm as he continued. "Oh yes, that's right. You have a certain little friend here at the capital, don't you? Isn't her name Charlotte?"

I rocked myself back onto my heels as my eyes widened at the mention of her name.

_"What have I done? I can't, no I won't let him hurt her!"_

"Please, I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't drag her into this." My voice became Hugh pitcher with panic as I began to beg, something I had never done to this man before. I knew the connections an nobleman held, and although this could be just a bluff I wasn't willing to take that chance. Not with Charlotte on the line.

"Oh, so you do care about someone other than yourself. Interesting." My father spoke with crudeness as if I was the one without a heart.

His hands were held behind his back as he approached me once more. "It is clear to me, that I can no longer control you. No matter the severity of consequences you still defy my every order. Yet, when I mention this young girl you change your tune. So, lets make a bargain, shall we?" His face held a mischievous grin as he rang out the proposition.

"I’m sending you to live with your Aunt and Uncle in the Underground, maybe their tactics will sculpt you into a promising young lady. In return, I promise that Charlotte and her family remain as employees here at the capital."

My jaw dropped as I registered what exactly I would be agreeing to. "T-The Underground? B-But t-that place...my voice was shaking.

Did I really fear such a place so much, that my words were toojumbled to come out properly?

My father let out a low chuckle, as he took in the sight of fear on my face.

"Are you saying you'd rather me speak to the King about certain maids that are employed here at the capital? Come to think of it, I mayhave even see that young friend of yours emerge from the King's quarters with a possession of his or two..." he glided his fingers along the underside of his face and through his beard, unaffected by threat he was uttering.

"No! Stop, I'll take that bargain. Just promise me you'll hold up your end of the deal and leave Charlotte alone." I said squeezing my eyes shut, feeling hot tears as they pooled in the corners of my eyes. I could feel myself shaking with every bold statement I exclaimed.

"It's settled then, we leave at dawn." My fathers voice said with a hint of relief.

As he exited the room, I mustered what strength I had to left to stand. Slowly, I made my way to my small bedroom with an attached bathroom inside. I peeled off what was left of my shredded dress and poured myself a bath. As I began to sink inside the warm water, I let the emotions overcome me.

_What will become of me now? What will it be like there? The rumors alone are enough to keep anyone with a stable mind away from there unless it had to do with business matters. What will I do without Charlotte?_

I eventually had to shake the thoughts from my mind, willing myself to enjoy my last night here. Considering there was a chance that it would be the only night of my life I had left.


	3. Chapter Three: Living Hell

Hello again guys! I don't want to spoil anything in the following chapter, so see down below this chapter for a following set of notes. I will however issue a warning for this chapter.

Following the canon location settings, the Underground is a crime ridden place. It is insinuated that some women even fell victim to violent crimes, such as rape. So I felt it was necessary to include a scene of attempted rape with my main OC.

It was a challenging scene, but I felt it contributed to my story for the best, please if this triggers you in any way skip down, I have placed two * symbols to indicate when the scene starts, and let's off. I will try and refrain from using any other triggers, but as always I will issue a warning if I happen to include them.

~•~•~•~•~

"Do you have everything you need?" My father voice chirped as he wore a small smile on his face. I didn't mistake his kindness to be true, for we were surrounded by MP's who were assigned to help me move my way to the Underground.

I only nodded in return as one of the following MP's beside of me offered his hand to assist me into the horse drawn carriage beside of us.

It would only be a small journey, the Underground was in fact just underneath the capital itself. Of course, we would have to take the nearest tunnel a few blocks from here to reach it.

Once inside the carriage i peered put the small carriage window, scaling the Capital building windows with my eyes, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of my blonde haired friend. Yet, I never seen her.

I _never even got to say goodbye..._

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Sir, we have reached your desired destination." A young women's voice rang outside the doors of our carriage.

"Thank you Bridget, please attend to young Aria's things. I will be personally escorting her to my brothers home. Aria, hurry now they should be expecting us any moment." My fathers voice ordered.

_He's being cold towards me. Does he even care if I'm leaving?_

My black boots clicked on the pebbled foot bath beneath me, as I exited the carriage. Slapping a hand to my nose in disgust at the fowl scent of the place. My eyes strained against the darkness, trying to make out my surroundings.

Dozens of people were sprawled across the city,with nothing more than a few items and a blanket or two for a shelter. Most were homeless, their facial features beginning to sink in from the lack of sun and nutrition.

Gunshots and shouting could be heard from somewhere near to us. Echoing against the tall concrete buildings that made up the inner structure of the city.

I let a shiver run down my spine as my father took in my reaction. He lowered his voice to a whisper as his mouth neared my right ear.

"Don't you wish you would've obeyed me now Aria!? This will be your home from now on, please do try and stay alive." A small chuckle could be heard after he finished his statement.

I could only blink, for the first time in my life I was speechless. My usually sharp witted tongue was finally still, as I shook in fear at the thought of what would happen to me if I ventured out to far from the shelter of my new home. This place was the crime ridden center of all the city's within the walls. I had heard the stories but never truly realized how accurate they really were until that moment.

"Come now, follow me this way." My father beckoned as he lead me toward the center of all the mayhem.

I could feel eyes raking my body as I followed closely to my father. Some were women, but the majority were men. Distant cat calls and whistles could be heard, which only stiffened my body as my pace picked up a little faster.

I knew the way I was dressed was enough to drawl attention. My tight fitted black dress that flowed down to my ankles, was the latest style for women of the capital. My curly raven colored hair was down and pulled back slightly to keep it away from my eyes. But still, had they no shame? I was only 16. I could only imagine the terrors of what most girls my age were used to at this point in their lives.

It felt like an eternity before we reached the front doors of the chapel, my father rapping his knuckles against the steel framed doors once, twice, then once again. Signaling that he was a part of the King's Assembly, and could be trusted into such a holy institute.

The door was soon opened by a middle aged women, her copper toned hair pulled into a bun atop her head. Noticeable features of age beginning to form on her face, however the brown freckles splayed across her cheeks made her retain a youthful disposition.

"Thomas, how nice to see you again!" The women exclaimed with a small smile. "Come in, quickly now!"

Closing the steel door behind her, I watched as she lifted a small bronze rod and placed it between the door handles. And extra step of precautions against unwanted trespassers I assumed.

"Please, come to the kitchen and have yourself a glass of tea." She motioned to the both of us, with a wave of her hand.

"No need, Elda. I have business to attend to back at the capital, I just wanted to personally escort Aria here. Wouldn't want her wandering her on her own you know, she's already gained the attention of some nearby citizens I'm afraid." My father voiced, clearly disturbed by the men's attempts of gaining my attention,

For the first time, Elda eyes met with mine.

"I can see why Thomas, just look at her. She's stunning." She gave me a soft smile, and for the first time I actually felt my chest fill with warmth for the women I was practically strangers with.

_Was I really stunning, as she would say?_

I never paid much attention to my looks.Always glancing at myself in the mirror then quickly away choosing to not dwell on my features.

I always considered my curly hair a mess something I could hardly contain, but it was uncommon and so I never really minded. My skin was tan by nature and not of the sun, with some freckles misplaced upon various locations on my body. My eyes were emerald green, with dark full eyelashes, and plump lips. Then lastly was my figure. Although I was short, I already had the curves of a women in her twenties. It was bothersome really, I already was in undergarments meant for a lady, not for a teen.

"Is she, I guess I never really noticed." My fathers reply filled the air as he turned back toward the bolted door, removing the iron rod.

He uttered a small goodbye to Elda before giving me one small remaining glance and pulling the door too behind him.

I just stood staring at the large steel doors before me, wondering why he never even uttered a mere goodbye to me.

_How dare he? Who does he think he is? Was this all I ever amounted to to him, a small meaningless brat of a daughter?_

My fists balled in anger at my sides, as the fire within me once again flamed. Elda's voice was ringing in my ears, but it was softly fading away as my thoughts seemed to dull the sound.

_No, after all this time. After all the years of abuse, he at least owed me an goodbye._

Before I registered what I was doing, my hands gripped the steel handle before me swinging it open. I could make out Elda's footsteps behind me, screaming at me to stop. It was too late, my boots had already made contact with the steps outside of the small chapel.

I just remember running, as far and as fast as my legs could carry me. Weaving between the large concrete structures, my mind replaying the path that we took to get to the chapel.

_I have to catch up with my Father. I would make him say goodbye to me, I just had to._

However, I never made it that far. My eyes caught the glimpse of long slender leg as it dipped into the path before me, right before I tripped and stumbled over it. My outstretched hands breaking my fall, and leaving my body to tumble over myself.

*

I silently cursed under my breath for not catching on quicker to the trap set before me.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A pretty women like you isn't from around these parts, are you?" The long slender legs of the man stepped out from beneath the shadows, growing closer to me with each step. I was quick to jump to my feet, smoothing down my dress in the process.

I twisted in place, turning to run but my wrists were caught in the grasp of another man, this one much shorted and heftier than the other. His breath smelled of booze and cigarettes as he leaned close to me, sniffing my hair.

"You smell lovely miss, I wonder what else on you might smell that good." His shot me a toothy grin, filled with cavities and broken teeth.

"Now, now Henry. I was the one to find her, so it's only fair I get the first taste. The slender man was now in view, his eyes glossed over with lust as he scanned my body.

_No wait, they don't mean..._

My eyes widened and my mouth flew open as I utter realization stuck me. Both men pulled me into a corner, pinning me against a brick building. Boney fingers made their way to my waist, running in an upwards motion towards my chest.

My body shook, as my breathing became uneven, the smallest of whispers escaping my mouth, but I made no attempt to free myself from their grips.

_Why can't I move? If I don't move now these men will...._

"I've always wanted a women of class. I guess today is my lucky day. The way your reacting to my touch, only let's me know that your inexperienced." He paused as his slim fingers began to caress my exposed collar bones, he let out a low moan as his voice then lowered to a whisper. "Oh, how I can't wait to break you."

Whether it was the breath on my neck, his grotesque fingers lingering on my skin, or the way he uttered the words "break you" that made me snap I couldn't tell you. All I know is in that moment I seen red.

With a loud cry I brought my knee upwards , colliding with the undercarriage of the hefty set man. He immediately was caught off guard, releasing his grip and stumbling backwards.

My wrists were freed.

With no time to spare, I grabbed the slender mans hand that was currently trying to slip into the underside off my bra.

*

I used my increased surge of strength to twist it backwards, bringing it to reside on his back.

He cried out in pain as I increased my pressure, pressing his arm farther upwards into his shoulder blades.

Showing no mercy I took my free hand and laced it with his fingers, pulling upwards and sideways.

A loud crunch filled the air, mixed with his loud screams that echoed inside of the alleyway.

I _'ve never trained in any kind of attack or defense tactics. How the hell do I know to do this!? My body is moving on its own, what is happening to me?_

"You little bitch!" He cried, wincing with pain. You just wait until I get up from here."

"There is no chance in hell, that I'll be risking that!" I shouted loudly with rage. I flattened my hand and brought it down hard on the back of his neck, he fell limp underneath me.

I was shaking and panting as I heard a small scuffle behind me. I had no time to react as a fist collided with my face.

I groaned as I spiraled backwards, hitting the brick wall I was once pinned to. I let out a small cough as the wind was knocked out of my body.

I tried to scramble to my feet but a strong kick was delivered my abdomen, as my stomached emptied it contents all over the ragged boot. Coughing and spewing, I felt my let out small squeak as I was lifted from the ground by my hair, under the mercy of the man of whom I just kneed in the groin.

"Your gonna pay for that you little bitch. I know I'm supposed to wait. But after that little stunt, you need to be taught a lesson." The mans hands now removed themselves from my hair, wrapping around my throat.

I tried clawing at them, but it was useless. The grip was too powerful, and the more I thrashed around the more the pain emerged around my sides. I could only guess I had fractured a rib or two at the force of the kick I had just received.

Spots blurred my vision as I began to lose consciousness, the mans hands were cutting off my ability to breath. I could hear the sounds of the slender mans curses as he regained composure, slanting over to join his friend.

I just squeezed my eyes tightly together, as my ragged breaths grew weaker.

_Damn it, is this really the end for me?_

All at once my breath returned and I was dropped to the ground, trying to suck in as much air as possible as I gripped at my throat.

My hair draped around my shoulders covering part of my face. I peered through the strands to see why I had been released.

A few feet before me stood a young boy who looked a few years older than me. I watched as he delivered a strong kick to the side of the pudgy man's face. Connecting his feet back to the ground he then spun on the balls of his feet and landed a left upper cut to the slender mans hollowed jaw.

He was quick on his feet, delivering blow after blow. Never giving the men a chance to defend themselves. A flash of silver caught my eye as I seen he was clutching a small bladed knife, thrashing it about with precision as he jumped from side to side, calculating their every move and eluding it.

With a loud cry he plunged the knife into the slender mans thigh, bringing him to his knee. Without hesitation, he slung the blade across his throat. The man gurgled as he tried to clutch his neck, but in a moments time he had slumped to the ground.

The boy stood tall as he shot a glare at the pudgy man, whose mouth hung agape at the fact that his friend had just been slain. The man just turned to run, mumbling an apology and a plea to not kill him.

For a split second I thought he would follow him, but he never moved an inch. Instead he pulled a small white handkerchief from his pocket and ran it over the bloodstained blade. I could hear him scoff and utter under his breath as he took special attention in cleaning the blade. After he was finished, he then turned to his attention to me.

My eyes widened as he neared me. I had never seen anyone die before, let alone another individual killing another. I tried to scramble backwards, flailing my hands in front of my face as a sign of surrender. My hands then traveled to my sides as I writhed in pain.

He paused, stopping a short distance in front of me, as he mouth opened to speak.

"What's a brat like you, doing in a place like this?" His voice was deep, surprisingly not matching his age or height.

I let his first words register with me, as he tried nearing me again, this time placing the blade in the rightful spot on his side. Letting me know he meant no harm.

"Oi, are you deaf? I said what's a brat like you doing here? Your clearly not from these parts." He crouched in front of me, giving me a closer inspection of his face.

I could feel a blush creep over my cheeks, as my eyes scanned his face. His features were sharp, dissipate his age. Consisting of a straight jawline and nose, and his black overgrown bangs hanging slightly over his slanted eyes. Although they were grey, they captivated me.

They reflected years full of pain and sadness.

_What's your story? What has caused you to have such a cold demeanor?_

I wondered to myself as I continued to stare.

I was brought back to the present as a small flick was delivered to my forehead.

"It's not very polite to stare." He mused.

"Excuse me!? Who's business is that of yours!?" My usual smart mouth making its appearance once more as I remembered his question.

"Well, that's one way to thank someone who just saved your ass." He replied with a bored expression, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!" I said scrambling to my feet, I let a small hiss escape my lips, as I winced from the pain.

"Not from what I seen." He said slowly as he turned away from me.

"You were watching me!? What the hell, you couldn't have just stepped in a little sooner?" I called out to him.

"Thought you were doing just fine on your own." He retorted in a mimicking tone of voice.

I stood dumbfound by his words.

_Yeah I guess I did didn't I?_

I lowered my gaze to the ground where the slender man was still bleeding out. A cold shiver returned running down my spine, as I fought to hold down the bile emerging in the back of my throat.

I _s this was his life is like?_

I turned back towards the boy who was waking in a slow pace down the alleyway.

"Hey, wait a second." I said, earning a small pause from the boy, although he never turned to face me.

"Thank you. I know you don't know me, you didn't have to help me. Without you I could've been a victim to those men's hideous actions." I said softly, hoping he could make out what I was saying.

I tried stepping forward, so maybe he could hear me better. But my words feel on loose lips, as I crumbled to the ground. Spots clouded my vision once more as I fought to keep them open. Darkness soon overcame me, as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, lifting me upwards off the ground.

_I didn't even get his name._

~•~•~•~•~•~

Sorry for such a long chapter everyone, but it had to be done. I really wanted us to meet a young version of Levi in this chapter.

My interpretation of Levi, is before he meet Isabel and Furlan, I hope I did him justice.

He will not be in the next chapter, we will be doing a small time skip. But I promise to return him to the story short after! Thanks again! (:


	4. Chapter Four: A New Life

My eyes opened slowly adjusting as they followed the movements of small flame flickering upon a candle. Confused my hands gripped a soft mattress beneath me. Slowly, I lifted myself to a sitting position. Stopping midway to clutch my side as a twinge of pain spread across my abdomen. Even over my clothing I could feel it was heavily bandaged.

"What the hell happened, where am I? Where did these injuries come from?"

My hands maneuvered through my tangled mess of hair, to grasp my bandaged head as it began to throb, memories flooding back in waves.

That's right. I was struggling to fight those two men from the underground when that boy saved me. I remember uttering a few words to him, but then it's all a blank. What's his name again? Oh, right he never gave me one. Wait, where is he? Did he bring me here?

I kept pondering the scenario all whilst roaming the small room with my emerald eyes, landing on an angled wooden bookshelf in the corner of the room.

This looks oddly familiar. Wait, this is the recruiting office for the military regiments from the capital! But that's impossible, I'm still in the underground aren't I?

My mind flashed back to when I was a young girl around the age of 6. My hand intertwined with my fathers large fingers as we set foot into the small recruiting office.

~

"Sir!" A solider exclaimed with a deep voiceas he saluted. "It is an honor to receive a member of the selected few of the Kings Assembly. What can I help you with?"

Never letting myself get too involved in my fathers affairs, I twisted my hand free of his as the conversation between the soldier and himself grew more heated.

I wandered the room in curiosity, my small black boots clicking across the wooden floor before coming to a pause before a large wooden bookcase in the corner.

My small hands gently caressed the spine of one book in particular. Slipping the publication from its rightful place, I glanced upon it's features. It was of emerald green, reminding me of the color of my eyes. Golden engravings of multiple patterns and letters crept its way up the spine and across the hard leather cover. My young mind couldn't apprehend the title, so instead I flipped the cover to inspect the picture inside.

That's when I learned of the Titans.

The pages were inscribed with small pieces of information of what humanity had gathered so far on the large beasts that resembled humans. With each page, I felt the fear in my small chest grow followed with a ting of curiosity. This book only held assumptions based on the encounters the survey corps had experienced.

I wondered to myself on what it would be like to see one up close. Would I pass out from the fear, or would I embrace it?

The book slammed down hard on my palms, then was quickly pricked away and returned to its position amongst the row of books.

"That book is not for young ladies like yourself Aria. Come, my business with these soldiers is finished." My fathers hurried voice, still echoed in my ears as he grasped my hand once more in his, and drug me away.

~

The memory began to fade as my legs slid off the side of a small makeshift bed. Placing my feet on the floor I tested my balance to make sure my legs could support me. One foot after the other lightly padded across the familiar wooden surface.

With my fingers outstretched I gently traced the familiar spine of the emerald book, taking in every indention and curve made by the details of the engraving.

I hooked a fingertip into the small dip between the two hardened covers, brushing the silk pages pressed between. But just as I began to tilt the book toward me in an attempt to remove the novel, the door to the small office flew open.

Quickly retreating my hand, I pressed my back into the protruding shelves of the bookcase, in fear of whom I would be facing.

To my surprise, I was scanning the figure of a young man with black hair and brown eyes.

I let a small gasp escape my plump lips as my eyes connected with the familiar badge of outstretched wings.

He's a part of the survey corps!?

He offered a smile revealing his deep set dimples, before speaking.

"Your awake, how wonderful! We were all worried about you, due to all those injuries of yours." His voice however didn't match his appearance. It was was deep and alluring, while his face held the disposition of a man barley past his teens.

I felt myself relax as I stepped forwards, pushing away from the security of the large bookshelf.

"My injuries?" I said slightly confused.

Other than the encounter with the strange boy and a few images of the viscous criminals my mind was fuzzy on the details of what had actually occurred.

The young man looked puzzled, as a slight blush crossed his cheeks once my eyes affixed with his.

"Yes. Ahem, well you had a couple of fractured ribs and a slight concussion. My comrades and I managed to patch you up and bring you here for the night. We were waiting until you awoke before contacting the MP's."

Thoughts of my father learning of my eluding the predetermined placement with my aunt and uncle made my blood run cold.

The words flew from my mouth before I could restrain them laced with fear and anger, tears threatening to spill from the corners of my eyes.

"No, please! Don't hand me over to them!"

The young man seemed taken aback from my sudden outburst, his hands braced in front of him, signaling he meant no harm. His voice softened, trying to calm my nerves.

"Whoa, easy. Your not in trouble. The young man that brought you to us, explained what those men tried to do to you. Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to hold you own against two known criminals of the underground."

My body froze at the mention of that mysterious young boy with the captivating grey eyes.

"H-he's here?" My voice wavered as my heart rate began to excel.

The soldiers head shook side to side.

"No. Once he explained the situation he just vanished. My squad and I are still pretty shook up by the situation at hand, it's not very often that criminals from the Underground come up to the capital to start trouble." He placed a hand underneath his chin, mentally trying to evaluate all possible outcomes.

_"Wait, what? He thinks that happened here? How did that boy manage to get past all security measures and the stairs to the capital, better yet why go to all that trouble for me?_

My face twitched listening to his words. Concealing my expression, I just nodded in understand as a quick diversion.

"Enough of that, let's get you something to eat and some fresh cloths. Once your back to your full strength, well decided what to do next." He turned, beckoning with his hand for me to follow.

My mind began to race as all postulated events played out before me. There was only one thing to do, something that I had long considered before all the previous encounters had come to pass. Something I had pondered on, ever since I was a young child.

"Wait, there's no need. Can you please direct me on how I enlist to become a cadet?"

A small shock flew over the soldiers face, then quickly shifted into one of sincere admiration.

The same look the solider in the village held, when I had willingly put a civilian in their place for disgracing the corps.

"Sure, what's your name young lady?" His voice has returned to its usual deep filled tone.

"Aria. Aria Lehmann."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sorry for the short chapter, it's kinda filler till we get to encounters with Levi again! The next chapter will contain Aria once she joins the military. I'm just going to do some of her initial first thoughts and a few other surprises! After the next chapter, will be a time skip. And I promise, Levi will return! I planned on involving his return sooner, but I wanted to emphasize Aria's character and feelings before we can dive into her adulthood years. Hope everyone is still enjoying so far, thank you again!


	5. Chapter Five: Hidden

"Listen up you bunch of insignificant maggots. The next three years are going to be living hell. The ones who don't quit, will be pushed to their limits. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The cadets around me exclaimed as we offered our full attention to our instructor before us, saluting with one curled fist placed over our hearts and the other on the lower portion of our backs.

"Aye, four-eyes. What's your name?" Keith Shadis our instructor questioned as he came to a pause in front of a small girl with brown hair, pulled back and secured into a ponytail. Her glasses beginning to fog from his close proximity of his face. 

"Hange Zoe, sir..." she replied with a mere whisper.

"What the hell are you? A mouse? Raise your fucking voice cadet!" He shot out his large hand gripping the front of her buttoned down white polo, roughly jerking her closer to his face which was twisted in annoyance.

She let out a strained gasp, her lower lip beginning to quiver as he continued to ramble on the qualities a solider should possess, and how answering with a solid firm voice was one of the top priorities.

I mentally rolled my eyes, as the one-sided conversation abruptly came to an end as the mumbled sound of sobs came from one of the cadets closest to her. 

I ran my eyes over the tall slender girl. Admiring how her long blonde hair brushed the top of her hips.

_Wait, is that? No it can't be..._

I let out a gasp, my eyes widening as I began to tremble. It was Charlotte.

_What the hell? Charlotte is so sensitive, she'll never make it in the Corps! What was she thinking coming here?_

"What do we have here, a crybaby? What a shame. Titans don't give a shit about your tears! If your too weak for this cadet then pack your bags and go home!" His loud voice carried to my ears.

Her red puffy tear stained face twisted into fear as he gripped each side of shoulders, demanding her to meet his gaze.

"If this is your reaction now, imagine what it will be like on the front lines if you ever face a titan!" Her sobs became louder as he continued on the gruesome details that he had witnessed first hand on past expeditions.

_Geez, Charlotte. Just stop crying, it's only making things worse for you..._

I cringed as I watched him drill her, breaking her mentally as we all stared defenseless at the scene before us. I fought to keep my temper intact, knowing consequences in the military were far more severe than anything I had endured thus far.

"Your weak little girl, go home." He stated as a large arm began to swing towards her, aimed directly at her chest.

_Oh, fuck it._

My mouth was moving on its own, before my mind had a chance to process what was happening.

"Your the weak one, sir."

_Shit. Of all the millions of phrases in this universe, why did I chose that one?_

The arm stopped abruptly, only inches away from Charlottes chest.

Her eyes locked with mine, finally cutting off her display of tears. I gave her a small nod, insuring that I knew what I had gotten myself into.

Piercing dark green eyes, along with the eyes of several cadets around me stared in disbelief at my never waving stature.

Keiths heavy footsteps pounded against the dirt creating small dust clouds as he trudged over to me. His mouth was still agape from the shrewdness that I had instilled in my words. 

"Did my ears hear you correctly cadet? You surely weren't speaking to me?" I could feel his hot breath ticking my nose as he leaned closer to my face, still in disbelief that I would address him in such a manner.

"Yes sir, I was talking to you." I spoke with boldness.

If I was gonna die, at least I'd die with pride.

"Is that so? What's your name pip-squeak?" I could almost see the steam erupting from his ears.

"Aria Lehmann, sir." I pronounced, as I caught a glimpse of several cadets around me holding their breaths as the conversation continued.

"Well, Lehmann. How about you explain why you find me weak? You fucking little pip-squeak!" It seemed he was fighting the urge to throw me to the ground at that very moment.

"Preying on a defenseless girl, who has never heard a hateful word uttered in her presence or even been exposed to the cruel existence that we are forced to live in, by my book is considered weak." I let the words roll off my tongue, finally gathering the strength to lock my eyes with his.

His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as he came to the conclusion of why I was so hell bent on diverting him from his last victim.

_So he added two and two together, huh? Sheesh it took him long enough._

"Is that so? Well, are you suggesting that I pick on someone my own size, Pip-squeak? I think you should choose your battles more wisely in the future. Your talk is big for such a small girl. Let's see if bark is as big as your bite, shall we?

He grabbed my shoulder, forcefully pulling me to his side. Without a word he drug me alongside of him, making sure that everyone speculated the punishment I was about to endure. I was being used as an example of what would happen if you didn't submit to his orders.

I really needed to get a handle on that smart mouth of mine.

Once outside the formation of the cadets, Shadis let me have his full wrath.

I was ordered to run 200 laps around the area of our living quarters and training grounds.

Nightfall came, as I made my 150th lap around the grounds. Charlotte had seated herself at the edge of the girls living quarters, giving me small words of encouragement as I jogged by.

Until I was finished, that was only contact she was to make with me.

"Lehmann. Learned your lesson yet?" Shadis who was stripped of his jacket, came into view as I made another round, my legs aching for some form of release. I couldn't even feel them at this point.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he would ask such a frustrating question.

"Lehmann!" Shadis shouted louder this time.

"There's no...no need to repeat yourself, I ignored you...just fine the first time." My words were mere pants at this point, but my mouth still wouldn't cease.

"Aria!" Charlottes exclaimed with a small squeak, probably concerned for my well being at this point.

"I'll give it to you, Pip-Squeak, your not easily broken. The next three years should be pretty entertaining for me then." He scoffed raising a single hand in the air, finally giving me permission to halt, but I kept going.

His face wore a puzzled expression, as I ran further from his stature.

"The hell you doing cadet!?" He cupped his hands to shout at a distance towards me.

"You said 200 laps Sarge. I have 3 more to go." I shouted back with the rest of my remaining strength, pushing myself as the sweat streamed down my face, dripping onto my chest.

He gave a small nod, and I could swear I seen a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Finally, as I completed the final lap I sunk into the dirt beneath me as Charlotte raced to my side, lifting me upwards and towards the living quarters. I heard her briefly mention thst she had managed to hide a small stash of food for me. 

Entering the small barracks, I lifted my head to glance at my new comrades.

Each girl wore a different expression, some of admiration, some of disapproval and some of pure curiosity.

I ignored them. I didn't care to have anyone other than Charlotte by my side. Their opinions didn't mean shit to me.

"Oi, Aria!" A voice emerged from the corner of the room.

I turned to see who the owner of the shrill voice was.

_Hmm, The girl with glasses that look like glasses. Hange is it?_

"I saved you and your friend some beds over here near mine!" She exclaimed bouncing excitedly towards Charlotte and I.

"Listen, what you did back there for Charlotte and I, well I really appreciate it." Her voice was now lowered to a whisper as she crossed over to my bare side, sliding her arm around my waist for more support.

My eyes must've showed the shock I was experiencing, because she let out a small giggle.

"Next time, I won't be so fragile. You've inspired me, Aria."

I only smiled in response as I leaned against them, reveling in the moment of a blossoming new friendship.

~

_Two Weeks Later_

_Snip Snip Snip._

Emerald eyes stared at the mirrored reflection before me, observing my impulsive decision. Clumps of raven hair fell over my shoulders to land on my brown boots.

_I've always hated short hair._

I gave a small sigh placing the silver scissors on the metal sink lip.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through the loose curls taking note on how they seemed more relaxed now that the length was gone.

_Was this really necessary? Of course it was you idiot, your hair is one of the first things people notice about you. You don't think your father wouldn't? Even arrayed in uniform, you could easily be picked from a lineup._

I bit my lip subconsciously as I came to the conclusion that my thoughts were only based on the truth, changing my appearance even in the slightest way would help divert my father from my trail.

I had already changed my name, so why not?

Well, I halfway changed it. My surname was not Lahmann. It was Matthews. Rose Arianna Matthews.

Only a select few, such as Charlotte knew the name I had chosen for myself, Aria. My father's had always chosen to call me Rose.

The alias I had chosen wasn't drastic, but enough that I still felt like myself. If I wanted to change my past, and my family's outlook on the military and humanity, I wanted to be me.

"Aria, are you in here?" Charlottes small voice pulled me back to reality, as I replied. Leaving Charlotte to wander her way into the small washroom.

Closing the door behind her, I heard her gasp flood the air.

"Aria, your hair!" I could see her reflection, her hand flying to cover her mouth in astonishment.

"It's for the best, I can't let him find me." I sighed as I tangled my fingers through the short strands that's surrounded my face.

Charlotte only nodded in understanding, I had told her of the events that unfolded right before I enlisted in the training corps. Her own reason for enlisting, she had still yet to reveal to me.

_That day I was almost..._

I shuddered as Irecalled the memory.

There was only one good aspect of the whole event. That boy. The one that possessed those grey eyes. Those eyes held a world of emotions, ones that I was dying to uncover.

"What are you thinking off?" She began as she came to lean against the wall closest to me, her eyes studying my expression.

"Honestly?" I began. "I can't get that boy from the Underground out of my head. There was just something about him." I felt a rush of heat fill my cheeks as I let myself remember the smallest details of his face.

"Is that so!?" Charlotte teased when she caught the glimpse of my now reddened face.

Slapping my hands to my cheeks I turned to face away from her.

"Oh, come on Aria! It's okay to have a crush!" She started.

I began to correct her just as the door to the washroom flew open revealing a very ecstatic looking Hange.

"Guys! I've been looking for you for ages!" She grabbed us both, leaving me to struggle as I slid my arms into my caramel colored jacket.

"What is it Hange?" I asked.

We had only known each other for two weeks and she was already pulling Charlotte and I into her crazed scientific experiments.

"I found a way to make a explosive device! I just need you guys to be there to experience the first time I detonate it!" She squealing as her pace began to quicken.

"Hange, wait no! Shadis will have our heads! " I said trying to pull her back.

"Hange, we could get hurt!" Charolette also fought against her.

"But, you guys!" She whined as we managed to loop our arms through the crazed girl, pulling her back towards the training grounds.

I smiled to myself as we struggled against her, she continued to ramble about.

_Shadis was right, these next three years would be pretty entertaining._

_~  
  
_

_Ahh, you guys! This was such a difficult chapter to write. We’re closer to another interaction with Levi thou, so it’s all worth it! This one seems to be on the longer side, I hope you guys enjoy and approve of my newly added friendship. I love Hange, she’s so underrated in my opinion. I’m excited to write about how much their friendship grows in further chapters!_   
  


_thank you for all the love so far, I appreciate it so much!_


	6. Chapter Six: Preparation

Third Person POV:

_Three Years Later...._

"Commander, are you ready for the graduation ceremony tonight? Do you think many of the cadets will join the Scout Regiment?" A young man with neatly pared blonde hair and sky blue eyes questioned.

Keith Shadis met the eyes of the young man, giving him a small nod as he propped his elbows on the desk before him, pressing his fingertips together.

"Yes, I think they have a few promising cadets. Ever after I was named commander, I've been keeping tabs. There's one cadet in particular that I believe will be of great use to us, Erwin." 

"Is that so, sir? I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. It's not very often that someone has peaked your interest in particular." Erwin replied as he took a seat in the chair placed in front of the desk, furrowing his eyebrows together as he awaited the name.

Shadis gave a small chuckle.

"Right you are Erwin. Believe me, she's an interesting character indeed. Actually, I'm in need of a small break from my extensive duties here. Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the training grounds? I would like to personally introduce you to her myself." He briefly explained before grabbing his jacket from a nearby coat rack and draping it around himself.

"Of course sir." Erwin replied following close behind Shadis.

~

Aria's POV

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to attack me at some point?" I spat out at the lanky boy with shaggy black hair in front of me, as I held my balled fists in front of my face.

Giving a coy smile he lunged forward throwing a punch aimed straight at my face, which I quickly blocked with my forearm, twisting my body so that I was now facing his side. I used this advantage to catch him off guard, delivering a downwards kick to the back of his knee while pushing him forward with the palm of my hand sending him face forwards, eating a mouthful of grass in the process.

"Come on Rio, your going to have to do better than that. Your the one who wanted this fight remember?" I stated, rolling my eyes as he picked himself up off the ground and spun around to face me, picking out small blades of grass that seemed to be wedged in between his teeth.

"I never said I wanted to hand to hand combat, I was thinking more like wrestling." He gave another small spat wiping the corners of his mouth and shooting me a seductive grin, followed by a wink.

_Oh geez, no way with that greasy mop top of yours._

"No way in hell." I replied as I glared back at him through slit eyes.

This time I made the first move. Throwing a right punch directed towards the side of his temple, which he countered with an outward block of his own, attempting to lunge forward towards my waist. However, it wasn't quick enough for as soon he blocked, I used my left hand to deliver a slap on his cheek.

He stumbled backwards, taken a back by the tactic I had used.

"What the hell, Aria?" He spat, now fuming with anger.

"Don't be bitter, Rio. I'm no idiot. You were leaning forward in your counter. You were trying to catch me off guard and tackle me to the ground weren't you?" I replied smugly as he still clung to his reddened cheek. "How many times do I have to kick your ass in order for you to take a hint?"

Rio only scoffed, as he raced towards me once more.

He threw me a left jab, as his right hand balled itself into a fist held tightly to his side. I let myself slide to the left avoiding his blow as my right hand redirected his attack. Quickly, he twisted his body delivering another jab only this time with his right arm.

I pushed myself backwards, catching a small gush of air as his fist crossed in front of my face.

Regaining my balance I used my outstretched arm redirected the attack. Curling my hand around the back of his bicep, pushing him forward locking his arm straight. My right hand twisted in the back material of his jacket, as I pushed my weight forward onto his back, pinning him beneath me.

He struggled for a free minutes, as he tried to evade my forceful hold.

"Geez, I give up okay!? This is our last day as cadets, can you blame me for giving it one more shot?" His voice was strained from the position I had placed him in.

"When you put it that way, I guess not." I replied with a small laugh releasing him and stepping backwards.

He straightened his body, as he began rubbing the back of his neck while simultaneously bending his arm.

"You've turned down more than half of the guys in the training corps, I guess I should've figured." Rio gave a small smile as a sign of defeat. "I don't think anyone will ever tame that spirit or attitude of yours, Aria."

"I agree. He'd have to be one hell of a man." I said smiling sweetly, giving him a small pat on the shoulder as I passed him.

I began walking back to the training grounds, eager to get suited up in my ODM gear. I wanted to squeeze one more practice in, before the ceremony tonight.

Besides, I could probably persuade Hange and Charlotte to accompany me. We were known to steal away to the woods in our spare time, competing to see who skills were the most prominent.

~

"You better not cheat like you did last time Hange!" Charlotte scolded as she fidgeted with the buckled straps on her legs.

"There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to killing Titans Char!" Hange replied as she sat cross legged on the thick outstretched tree limp. "Anything goes!"

"Whatever, there is no way you killed two of those dummies before I even had a chance to draw my blades! I swear you must've rigged them!" Charlotte argued as she shook a finger at Hange.

I let a smile grace my lips as I heard the bickering between the two. The past three years had brought us considerably closer. We were inseparable most of the time. They were the only family I had ever known other than my father.

"Enough chatter girls, this may be our last night together. Even if we all join the scouts, it doesn't mean we will be placed in the same squad. Let's enjoy it while it lasts okay?" My words cut deep, wiping their once cheerful expressions from their faces, sadness rising in the air around us.

_Shit._

I mentally scolded myself for being so insensitive.

"Alright, listen here you two! Whoever gets the most kills on this dummy titan course, can have my dessert for a week." I chirped, hoping that it would lighten the mood some.

"Your on!" Hange exclaimed as drool began to seep from the corner of her mouth.

_She always had a sweet tooth._

"But Aria, that's your favorite part!" Charlotte chimes in, giving me a concerned glance.

_Always the mother hen, worried about everyone but herself._

"Who said I'm gonna let you losers win?" Giving them a cocky eyebrow raise, settling my hands on my well-rounded hips.

They both shot me a scowl, as I gave a small chuckle outstretching my arms to each side. Closing my eyes I eased myself backwards, towards the ground beneath me.

"Aria, you daredevil!" I could hear Charlotte exclaim as body fell limply downward, my eyes suddenly shot open as I aimed my grapple hooks at the oak tree above me. Pressing the gas my body surged upwards, as I flipped over top of the same branch they were standing on, watching in awe as I maneuvered above them.

"Why the hell you just standing there watching me for? Geez, you must not really wanna win that bad huh?" I playfully stuck my tongue out of the corner of my mouth as I shot them a small wink, carefully taking aim at another tree beside me, spiraling towards the center of the woods in search of the titan dummies.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Hange shouted as I heard her close behind me.

Adrenaline kicked in as I soared through the trees, sporadically landing on various tree branches and trunks in order to conserve as much gas as possible. My body became one with the gear strapped to my body, as I soared through the jungle of overgrown branches and limbs.

There was no other feeling that matched the freedom I felt. Squeezing my eyes shut, I relied on my other senses to guide me, briefly making myself numb to the outside world.

Exhaling I let my eyes flutter open, catching a titan dummy in my far left corner, scarcely hiding beneath a small thicket of leaves.

_Oh yes, there you are._

I aimed myself directly above the titan dummy, driving my hooks deep within a tall sycamore tree. My feet connected with the hard bark as I twisted myself backwards, manipulating my gear to propel alongside me as I pulled my swords from their emplacement on my thighs.

My body fell directly behind the titan dummy's neck, just as I had calculated in my mind. My body snapped into motion as I slung myself forward. Using all my body weight I brung my swords down firmly, slashing through the nape of the titans neck.

I let a small smile emerge from my lips, wasting no time in propelling myself forwards in search for the next dummy.

It was unexplainable.

The way I moved flawlessly. The way I fought effortlessly. Hell even the way that I could predict every outcome just from a brief glance, when I was using my ODM gear was unfathomable. Every prediction I could play in my mind in slow motion, leaving me to pick whichever prediction resulted in triumph.

It was just like the day I fought those two men. My body moving before my mind had a chance to catch up.

This left a lot of things in the past three years to confuse me. Even Charlotte and Hange knew I was different from most people.

Bringing Hange to constantly pester me on how she could perform a simple experiment to conclude a rightful explanation.

Yet, I always told her I would kick her ass if she ever tried to prick me with a needle.

I was the top of my class, mastering each obstacle and exercise given to us in the training corps in just a few mere days. I was unbeatable, and I had no clue why.

I continued to slice the napes of each dummy, getting lost in the euphoria as I weaved my way to the end of the obstacle course.

Placing my swords back into the sheave on my thigh, I plopped myself into the small section of grass lying outside of the lines forest of trees.

_I hope I left them some dummies, I kinda got alittle carried away there at the end._

My ears alerted to the sound of clapping just a few meters behind me. Immediately my body scrambled to a fighting position, twisting to face whomever disturbed our little pastime.

"Easy there, Aria. It's just me." Keith Shadis eyes widen in sudden fright, prepared for a impulsive encounter with the small women.

"Oh it's just your old bag of bones. What the hell you doing out from behind the comfort of your desk? Don't tell me that your so bored your coming to find me?" I lowered my fists, bringing them to rest on the outward curve of my hip.

The young man causally resting behind him, mouth had flew agape at the way I had just addressed the new commanding officer.

Keith must've sensed his rigid form, as he raised a hand in comfort at the young man.

"Erwin, it's alright. She has quite the mouth on her, but believe me neither I or Sargent Matthews has been able to rectify that, even after all the vigorous attempts and corrective training." Keith gave a sly smile, as he watched Hange and Charlotte emerge from the vast mass of trees behind me, wearing faces of utter defeat.

"Aria, you bitch!" Hange exclaimed waving her unsheathed sword in the distance. Charlotte frantically trying to avoid her messy thrusts, as she fought to quiet her vicious temper.

_Guess I didn't leave any dummies..._

"She has good reason to be so angry. It was pretty selfish of you to destroy every titan dummy on that course." Shadis exclaimed while giving a small scowl.

"You stalking me now Shadis? Listen, I'm in to older men but geez your basically living with one foot in the grave." I began, watching as Hange and Charlotte made their way closer to our position.

The young man again gave a small grunt, his face contorting into a mix of shock and fear.

"Is Mr. Bushy Brows behind you going to make it?" I scoffed.

Shadis just continued to glare, before clearing his throat.

"We were observing you in the course, your skills have improved even more from the last time I was here. Your still considering joining the scout regiment yes?" Shadis continued as he paused to throw a glance at Erwin, who agreed with a quick nod.

"Is there any other regiment who could even put up with me, Shadis? Of course I'm joining the scouts." I gave another scoff as I rolled my shoulders, reliving some of my aching muscles.

"It's settled then, you'll be joining Erwin's squad once the ceremony tonight is finished and we welcome you to the corps." Keith stated giving me a look of certainty.

"Who the hell is Erwin?" I replied, raising my eyes rows in curiosity.

Shadis just gave a small sigh of disappointment lowering his shaking head. He met my eyes once more as he diverted his attention to the young man beside him.

"Oh hell no. I'm not getting stuck with Mr. Bushy Brows here who hasn't made a peep since we've been standing here." I said, anger shooting throughout me, inferring as this was a form of insult.

"That's enough!" The blonde man finally spoke, his prominent eyebrows furrowing together, equipped with a tone of voice that strict and prompt.

_Clearly I misread him, he's not wimpy, he's just very loyal to the commander and the orthodox rules of the military._

"From now on, you will address me as Captain Erwin. If your going to join my squad you will learn to respect me, as well as your comrades in my presence. If you chose to disobey my orders, further consequences will be dispensed until you learn to control that vile tongue of yours." His stern voice scolded me, as if I was some misbehaved child.

Shadis looked slightly amused at the situation, as he stared at wide eyes and slightly parted mouth.

"So you do have some ba...." my words were cut short as a hand slapped across my mouth.

Shadis eyes once again flashed with disappointment, clearly he thought that may had been enough to whip me into submission.

"Commander, Captain. Aria here will be honored to accept the position." Charlottes voice sung out sweetly, trying to correct my almost insulting phrase at my new commanding officer.

After a small struggle I gave a brief nod, as Charlotte removed her hand.

"Aria, it was a pleasure as always." Shadis voice was laced with sarcasm as he turned to walk away, Erwin locked at his side.

_Guess he doesn't want to stick around to see what I'd say next._

"Aria, how could you be so rude to Captain Erwin!? Haven't you ever heard of him, he's basically one of the smartest and strongest soldiers of the corps. Plus he's pretty cute." Charlotte rang out, once the men were out of earshot. Her face was reddening with each word, as she rubbed the top of her boot in the dirt beneath her in embarrassment.

"Ew, no Charlotte. All I see is two caterpillars being held captive, plastered above his eyes." My nose scrunched into disgust as I watched my friends once love struck face shoot me a death glare.

Hange roared with laughter, slapping my back in the process. Tears nipped at the outer corners of her eyes as she clutched her stomach, still rumbling with uncontrollable laughter.

Pretty soon we were both crying tears, as Charlotte continued to pled her case on why she found Erwin so attractive, only spurring us further.

Linking my arms with both girls, we marched back toward the grounds. Nervous and excited for the graduation ceremony at hand, and what lied in our futures.

~

_Shoo! This was a longer chapter, but hey this will be the last chapter to not include Levi._

_So sorry for the wait guys. I actually surprised myself with this chapter, making her apart of Erwins squad will definitely make things interesting! Anyways, in the next chapter Aria will be reuniting with Levi. However, I wonder if it'll be the way she thought it would be? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you'd like to see more fighting scenes or more of Aria in action! I hope to include a small portion of her encounter with Titans in the next chapter. Thanks for the love!_


	7. Chapter Seven: Reunited

"How has the Captain not murdered you yet?" Mikes voice snickered with amusement as he merged at my side. I rolled my eyes, continuing on my path to the stables.

"You should be asking me that question." I said with annoyance, giving my sweet brown mare a small pat on her muzzle.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Mike said as he leaned against the stall's wooden walls, aggressively chewing on a small toothpick,

I had been fighting with Erwin since daybreak, refusing to go with him on this special mission to the underground.

Ever since the day I had escaped, I vowed to never go back. However, I was not intending to reveal my past so openly to Erwin.

I had been placed within his squad for over two years now, and even though we had all grown closer as a team, there were just those private sanctions within me I was not willing to part with just yet.

"Aria, this isn't the first time you've fought with Erwin about something you didn't agree with. Why are you suddenly obliging so easily this time? Usually, you'dgive him hell to pay or refuse to cooperate." Mike gave a small laugh as he recalled all the times I had put Erwin through the ringer.

"This time the bastard is threatening to take away my free time privileges with Hange and Charlotte." I tossed a loose saddle blanket on as I continued, "He knows how to get to me. I just don't see why capturing a set of known criminals in the Underground is any of our business."

Mike only nodded in understanding.

Erwin eventually overcame the fact that he couldn't tame me. After multiple attempts at corrective training, and enduring chores to conform me he had eventually learned to leave me be. He knew my skills and ability to adapt to a dire situation gave me an overall immunity to being discharged. They needed me.

Don't get me wrong, I was loyal to a fault. I would die for Erwin and the rest of our squad.

They had come to learn that even through my defiance, I would defend them to the last breath. That I would go to extra measures to ensure that humanity was protected. I knew where my loyalties lied, I just hated being controlled by anyone. That's why he let my snide remarks and insults slide.

_I blamed my father for that._

"I'm going to go get Bella ready. Meet you in 30?" Mike stated as he paused at the entry of the stall door.

"Yeah, sounds good." I mumbled a reply in annoyance. Mike only giving a small chuckle in response.

~

"Aria. You will be closest to me in the formation when we arrive in the underground. These criminals are known to be skilled in the ODM gear, that means we can't let our guard down at any moment in time." Erwin quietly gave me an order as we rode side by side.

I nodded in understanding, still irritated by the tactics he used to get me to agree to this mission.

My hood was pulled tightly over my now mid-length loose curled hair, trying to conceal it from the view of passing residents of the capital. It had been close to six years, but if I still knew my father his persistence to find me would not cease without me or a death certificate in hand.

Our ride was short, stationing our horses at the end of the tunnel. The rest of the journey would need to be made by foot down the stairway.

"The plan is to capture them all alive, remember? We need them. If their skills are similar to what I've heard, then they could be of great use to us in the regiment." Erwin briefed us quickly as we continued to walk down the stairway, into the dimly lite city below.

A flood of images filled my head with each click of my boot made against the pebble stone.

It was all I could do to conceal my shudder.

_Get a grip Aria, no one will ever take advantage of you like that again. Your a solider, damn it act like one._

"Someone call the Military Police!" A mans raspy voice cut through the silence of my thoughts, while splinters of wooden crates flew throughout the air.

"Remember the plan!" Erwin shouted as we activated our gear, on the heels of the criminals at hand.

They soared through the air, mimicking skills of highly trained soldiers in the scouts. There were three of them, and from what I could observe in the distance they seemed to be two men and a girl.

Abruptly they switched their paths, splitting up and each taking a different direction.

Erwin barked a order to the rest of our squad, sending them dispersing after the other two, while we focused our aim to the one in the middle, concluding that he was most probable their leader.

I aimed my hooks at the concrete structures that towered on either side of us, picking up my pace.

As I weaved through the concrete jungle and open alleyways after our culprit in question, I found myself admiring his handy work. He was definitely talented with the gear, his small stature giving him added mobility and speed.

But I was better, or so I thought.

"Enough of this shit Erwin, he's just toying with us." I ripped my hood back with growing frustration, as I surged forward determined to take matters into my own hands.

My mind played the scenario at hand, as my eyes observed a imposing church steeple up ahead.

I veered to the right, eager to fulfill the scheme I had illustrated in my head. Erwins scolding voice ordering me to back down, faded in the distance as I plunged towards the steeple.

My timing was perfect. By the time he had reached the steeple, so did I. He didn't even predict my presence.I used my hooks to wrap around the tallest point of the steeple, then using the added momentum I propelled myself around the steeple catching him off guard as our bodies crashed into another.

Tangled together, we rolled down the tiled roof of the church and into a small straw filled cart below. The ending impact resulted in my body being the initial landing cushion for the culprit.

Quickly, I used one footed boot to push against his chest thrusting him backwards off myself and the cart.

However, he was quick to use my cape against me tugging it towards him as he fell pinning me to the ground, knife blade drawn at my throat.

I stilled against his body that was pressed on top of mine, willing my eyes to shift from the blade at my throat to that of the face of my assailant.

That's when my heart skipped beating, as my emerald eyes connected with those mesmerizing grey eyes that had captivated me six years ago.

_No, it can't be. It's him._

My body became mush as My eyes scanned his now fully matured face. His features were visually more sharp, bearing a straight jawline, pointed nose and narrow eyes. The black overgrown bangs still lingered however, he hadn't seemed to change his hairstyle.

The blade at my throat eased as he too, seemed to recognize me. His eyes briefly grazing my face and body underneath his.

The past six years of training and toning had resulted in my body becoming more voluptuous and curved, which I seemed to be more aware of now that he was promptly seated across my pelvic region.

I couldn't stop the red blush as it crept across my cheeks. I was utterly helpless against his touch. Even if he was trying to kill me.

W _hat the hell is wrong with me? Of all the men I've ever known, I've never felt this way towards any of them. Why, of all people does he make me feel that way? Why am I not fighting back?_

I cursed to myself as Erwin rounded the corner, confused as to why I was splayed across the ground with a knife pressed against my honey colored skin.

"Look around you, I wouldn't try anything." Erwin exclaimed as he lowered the forest green colored hood from atop his signature neatly parted blonde hair.

I made eye contact with the rest of my squad members as they stared at my helpless position, giving very similar confused expressions as the one Erwin wore earlier.

They had the other two criminals alongside them, hands secured tightly behind their backs.

"Levi!"

"Bro!"

Each exclaiming an appointed name for the mysterious boy.

_So his name is Levi, eh? After all these years of wondering..._

Levi gave a small scowl, removing his weight from my waist and dropping the knife.

Erwin hastened to move to my side, outstretching his hand in assistance to help me off my ass. I gently pushed him away, throwing a threatening glare at Levi.

He had simply caught me off guard, but it still had delivered a blow to my ego. I wasn't used to being defeated, and neither did my squad.

Metal chained cuffs secured their wrists behind their backs as they sat in a kneeled position lined up against the pebble-stone alleyway.

I was stationed behind the three, keeping my eyes glued to their form preventing any intentions at escaping.

Erwin held the ODM gear in his hands, running his thumb across the trigger as he questioned them on who instructed them on the use of the gear and where they had taken it from.

Yet, none of the three returned an answer.

Erwin gave a small frown, stepping forward to pause in front of Levi.

"I assume your their leader? Were you trained in the military?"

_No, he's at least been here for the last six years._

Levi just held his gaze with Erwin, never issuing an response to the man towering overtop him.

Erwin shot me a glance, clearly wanting to take extra measures to persuade him to talk.

I never moved. My crossed arms stayed locked in place as Erwin and my squad members marveled at my actions.

"Aria, this is not time to be stubborn." Erwin voice lowered to a subtle more strict tone, hinting to me that I was not to test him.

I avoided eye contact, letting out a huff of annoyance at my Captain.

_How can I willingly hurt someone who had saved me in the past? I wasn't heartless. If we were to become comrades in the future, it would still linger in the back of his mind that I had bested him when he was at his most vulnerable. I just can't...._

At this point all eyes were pinned on Erwin and I, including those of our captors. Curious as to who would prevail in the end.

"Aria, I'm giving you a direct order. If you wish to defy me here and now, I will see to it that you are put in the same predicament as these three. Choose wisely." Erwin was at the verge of yelling, he had spent all of his remaining patience on me.

I gave one final glare debating on whether to connect my fist with that prominent jaw of his, but quickly washed the thought away.

  
_Well, fuck._

  
"As you wish, Captain."

Unfolding my arms, I came to stand behind Levi.

Uttering a small apology under my breath, I weaved my fingers through his jet black hair tugging him backwards then with one swift motion I aggressively drove his head into the ground below.

I cringed as his face connected with the wet muddy earth beneath him, earning a string of despaired cries from his esteemed friends.

I bit my lip in silence as I continued to hold pressure on his head, silently willing him not to try and fight against my grip.

I watched as he struggled to turn his head to the side anger residing in his grey hues as he peered at me through the corner of his eye, then quickly averted to Erwin's when his voice rang out above the two of us.

"I'll ask once more. Where did you learn to use the ODM gear?" Erwin stated once more, this time his tone was grim.

Levi seemed to be growling underneath my grasp, still refusing to answer to Erwin.

"Not from anyone, we taught ourselves!" The young man with a messy array of hair placed beside Levi exclaimed. He turned desperately, his pleading eyes meeting mine willing me to release his friend.

_If only I could._

"Self-taught? I don't buy it." Erwin scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

"We do everything in hopes that we one day escape this hell-hole. People who are used to living in the sunlight would never understand."

The young man exclaimed with a heated passion.

"Yes! Don't be cocky because your soldiers, let Bro go!" The young girl was next to speak, her expression twisted in a attempt to imitate fear, but her childlike features and red hair didn't fool anyone.

_She admires and respects them. Even taking it far as mocking them, how sweet._

Erwin eyes returned to mine giving a small nod. Gently, I eased my grip on Levi's hair easing him back into a kneeling position, but never going as far as to remove my hand.

Erwin came to a kneel in front of Levi, so that they were eye level with each other.

"My name is Erwin Smith, and yours?" Erwin began, softening his voice to a more formal tone.

There was a pause, before he answered.

"Levi." He said stiffly.

I found myself biting my lip again, as he rolled his name off his tongue.

_Jesus, that voice. Wait, what the hell?_

I needed to get away from him, and soon.

"Levi. Let's make a deal? Erwin stated before proposing that Levi and his comrades joined the scouts in exchange for their crimes to go unpunished. However, if they refused they would immediately be handed over to the Military Police.

Our squad only listened, silently disagreeing with the fact of letting criminals into such an esteemed branch of the military, but Erwin methods of madness were always precisely planned outweighing the negative outcomes.

I respected him and trusted him fully, even if we always didn't see eye to eye.

I felt my hand finally slipping away from Levi's black silky locks, stepping back and as far as I could from the man.

Mike gave me a small puzzled expression, as the conversation between Erwin and Levi continued. I shook my head, raising my hand to him trying to avoid any means of explanations for my unusual actions.

I watched as Levi shook his hair, freeing himself of any muddied water that still resided in his overgrown bangs.

"Fine. I'll join the Survey Corps." Levi announced as annoyance and hatred filled the details of his face, that was caked with little smudges of dirt and grime. 

Leaving the rest of us to stand and awe at his final decision.

_What the hell just happened? Did he just agree to join us? But why?_

~~~~

_Hey guys! Finally! Levi is back in action! I'm so excited, this is where the story will start picking up, but unfortunately we don't get to the romance for a while. However, I promise to keep it interesting! You may have noticed that I changed a few roles in this story, I am following the original plot but if I see that something fits better with Arias character I may change the roles a-little, and of course I've added my own details and action. Including the fact that not all these details with coincide with AOT, such as making Levi Captain sooner and meeting Eren and even some deaths will not take place in this story. Just know that I have read the manga and watched the show, I just have changed details to better fit my story. Anyways, I hope you guys will still enjoy it!_

_Aria is very headstrong, and hates being ordered around. But, once her exterior she'll is cracked, she is a different person. How will her personality clash with Levi's? I'm curious to what you guys think!_


	8. Chapter Eight: Intro

"Aria, if I have to remind you one more time on how to conduct yourself during a mission, so help me..." Erwin held an outstretched accusing finger in front of my face while leaning overtop his desk, scolding me for my actions. 

"You'll transfer me to another squad...yeah yeah yeah, I know." I said cutting him short. I shifted slightly in my seat, brushing my fingers against the leather exterior of the chairs arms, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

He kept using that exact threat. I knew it was all an act to intimidate me and cover his ass, knowing all to well that he cared for me too much to actually follow through with such a notion.

He ran his large hands through his hair, disheveling his sleek part. Giving a small sigh, he collapsed backwards into his chair.

"Aria, look at me." Erwins voice had softened, coaxing me to meet his glance. I tore my eyes away from the scuff I had scratched onto the brown studded leather, feebly bringing my emerald orbs to his own baby blues.

"You were different back there. You've never disobeyed a direct order from me on a expedition or a mission before. Is there something your hiding from me?" Erwin's eyebrows furrowed together, as he leaned onto his elbows placing his chin on top of his clasped hands.

_I wonder if he would ever let me trim those eyebrows of his...they are so distracting._

I masked my face with a fake smile intending to reassure that everything was fine, but Erwin wasn't buying it.

"Erwin, please. I buried that memory years ago, it really doesn't need to brought back to the surface again." I blurted finally giving in to his lingering stare.

"You know whatever you say will never leave this office." Erwin continued, urging me to confess.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the back of the leather chair, letting my sullen expression settle on my face.

"I found your nose Erwin, it's in my business again." I piped, using my best flat tone.

Erwin concerned demeanor immediately shifted once my words filled the air. He repositioned himself to a straight upright position letting out defeated sigh.

_Such a stickler for posture...does he ever loosen up?_

"Are you ever going to open up to me Aria?" He remarked, his voice hinting at something more than curiosity but of genuine compassion for me.

I let a long groan escape my chest, as I raised to my feet.

"It's almost time to introduce the new recruits the rest of the regiment. We wouldn't want our second in command to be late, would we?" I gave him another small smile before excusing myself out of his office.

I knew Erwin meant well. This wasn't the first time he had inquired about my past, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

_Should I go to the introduction ceremony of theirs? I mean I already know who they are, does it really matter?_

I let myself ponder on the thought as I walked along the dirt path back to my living quarters.

"Ari!"

"Ariaaaaa"

My ears perked up to the sound of the two familiar voices. A smile formed on my lips just as Hange's thin arms wrapped around my neck, crashing into me. She always had a hard time controlling her emotions, especially when it involved something of scientific nature or Charlotte and I.

Charlotte clung close to her side, giving me her familiar crooked smile as she tried unweaving Hange's tight embrace. Her long blonde hair getting tangled into a mess in the process. I often wondered how on expeditions she kept all that hair out of her way.

"Geez Aria, did you happen to get shorter?" Hange teased as she stepped back finally releasing me.

I shot her a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest, opening my mouth to fully unleash my wrath on the brunette.

_She knows how much I hate being teased about my height..._

"Listen here you f...." I started but was abruptly interrupted by Charlotte soothing small voice.

"Have you heard about the criminals from the underground that are joining the regiment!? I can't believe Erwin and the commander would even consider letting them join." Charlotte exclaimed with wide eyes, distracting me from roasting our other companion.

"Yeah, I just don't understand it. Are the Survey Corps really that bad off that we have to enlist the help of criminals?" Hange related as she adjusted the glasses on her nose.

My face darkened at the mention of the three that I had just assisted in reprimanding.

"It's not like that." I said quietly under my breath, silently brushing past them.

_Shit, I'll just go to this damn introduction. I guess Erwin kept this past mission a secret. Hange and Charlotte don't even realize I was there._

Charlotte and Hange exchanged puzzled expressions as they started into a brisk jog to catch up to my side.

"Wait, is that where you have been these past few days?" Charlotte voiced gravely as she linked her arm with mine, obviously still remembering my last encounter in the underground.

"Aria! We had no idea! Give us details!" Hange alluded with anticipation.

My eyes ran back and forth amongst the girls, as they each pestered me with their own set of questions.

"Alright pipe down you two, one question at a time." I spat trying to allude other members of the regiment eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Me first! Hange exclaimed trying her best to lower her voice. "Is it true that they knew how to use the ODM gear? Are they really that good!?

My mind replayed Levi's movements as they weaved through the Underground city. The way he could manipulate the gear to maneuver himself reminded me of myself. Our techniques were similar in ways, as if our bodies were created specifically for the gear.

"They are excellent. It's like they fucking were taught by the same training corps we went through." My face filled with annoyance as jealous struck me.

_They make it look so easy, while it took us months to perfect._

Hange's face lit up as my answer filled her ears.

"Wahhh! How amazing, I can't wait to see them in action myself!"

I gave a small smirk entertained at the fact that she was so easily amused as I continued walking, growing closer to the center of the grounds where many of the other soldiers had already started gathering.

"Alright Hange my turn. Aria, are you okay? I know going back to that place must've been difficult for you to face." her voice expressed concern as she glanced at my face, observing my features.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together for a split second as the bile rose in the back of my throat. Although it had been six years I could still remember the feeling of their lingering fingers on my skin, and how close I was to being ravaged by those men.

"I'm fine Charlotte, it been a long time since then. I'm in much more control that I was at that age." I gave her a reassuring smile as we weaved our way to the front of the crowd.

Hange placed her hand on my shoulder as she shot me a guilt ridden face, regretting the fact that she didn't ask about my well-being in the first place.

I placed my hand over hers as The Commander and the three past criminals came into view.

Quickly we scurried into configuration, me moving closest to Erwin's side, my assigned position in the formation. He peered out of the corner of his eye at me as we stood at attention,observing my emotional state.

I only rolled my eyes to show him I was fine, as Shadis voice echoed throughout the group. "Starting today these three will be fighting alongside of you, introduce yourselves!"

My eyes became glued to Levi's form, noticing how he was now clothed in standard uniform. I could feel sweat beading on the back of my neck as my eyes swept his body.

_Uniforms aren't meant to be attractive. I've got to get a grip...I don't usually think this way. Especially not over some guy I barely know._

He stood lazily with his arms crossed bearing a annoyed expression, as he murmured his name. Leaving most of the soldiers to gasp and gawk at the man, astounded at the fact that he would address a superior officer with such a tone.

_Wonder who that reminds Shadis of...._

Yet again at the sound of his voice my body tensed. I really had no clue why this man had such a effect on me, when no other man could even manage to captivate my attention.

"The first thing you need to learn is some discipline, Levi. Next." Shadis spat with annoyance as he shook his head.

"Isabel Magnolia, nice to meet ya!" The young burgundy haired girl exclaimed with genuine excitement at her new formed comrades.

"Farlan Church!" The man with wild arrayed hair announced, attempting to salute as he did so.

He had such kind eyes, and a sweet small while the young girl was impulsive and bubbly. I wondered how in the heavens they decided to befriend such a guy as Levi. He didn't seem the type to want anyone around.

Shadis gave a small nod to the rest of us, before assigning them to Flagons squad. After a brief exchanging of objections, Flagon stomped off,escorting the three to the barracks.

"Wow, that shorty with the black hair must have a death wish, huh!? Hange remarked as she came to rest by my side.

"Yeah, he seems so cold." Charlotte added.

I only stayed silent as the two discussed the first impressions of the three.

"Earth to Aria, are you alright? You haven't stopped staring at the direction they just went." Hange waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." I said clearing my throat, forcing myself to think of anything except Levi.

"Aria, I know that look. Your hiding something from us!" Charlotte pointed an accusing finger at my nose, catching me off guard as I stumbled backwards.

Charlotte and Hange wore a bewildered expression as they observed my action. They never caught me off guard.

"Okay, what's it going to be Aria? Are we going to have to force it out of you?" Hange uttered as she playfully began rolling her sleeves up her arms.

Charlotte gave her a small shove with her elbow, hinting that she shouldn't test me.

"We're not going to pressure anything out of you Aria. Just know that we are here whenever you want to tell us what's going on." Charlotte said peacefully as she glanced at Hange making sure she got her point across.

"No, it's alright you two. You see, it's just..." I paused trying to assemble to right words to explain it to them.

They stared, wide eyed in anticipation as I glanced around to make sure we were clear of any unwanted visitors.

"The boy from the Underground. The one that saved me. He's the one who just introduced himself as Levi." I hung my head as the words flew out of my mouth, finally relived that I had told someone.

They both stood before me, slack-jawed. Trying to comprehend exactly what I had told them.

I quickly briefed them of what had actually taken place in the underground, but I left out the small detail of when Levi had pinned me beneath him. I wasn't ready to admit that he had defeated me so easily. I also didn't want to express the way it made me feel when his body was pressed on mine.

"Wait, so what happens now? Are you going to talk to him?" Charlotte questioned, as she gently leaned against the rock wall behind of us.

"I don't know, I don't think that I...I mean should I? I mean maybe he recognized me, but what if he didn't? It was years ago. We both changed so much." I mouthed, realizing that I was muttering more to myself than to my friends.

"I don't think that's the case." Hange stated, crossing her arms and taking a place next to Charlotte, raising her right foot up against the wall.

I only shot her a confused glance, curious as to why she thought otherwise. Charlotte's blue orbs were also focused upon our brunette friend.

"Well, while they were introducing themselves to the regiment I paid close attention to their expressions. Levi's eyes kept darting to your frame. It was brief, but I still caught it. If he didn't know you, he would've given the same treatment as he did to all of us. He never even attempted to show the first sign of kindness to anyone other than the two he was with, and well you." Hange's words surprised me as she finished.

But if she said it, it was true. There was one thing I knew about Hange. She was brilliant and very observing. She had a knack for reading people, making it almost impossible to sneak anything past her. This paired with her strong-will, and ability to win people over made her an inevitable candidate for becoming a squad leader and even commander one day. Even Erwin knew it.

Charlotte and Hange met my glance as I stayed silent, soaking up the reality of the situation.

_So, he had recognized me. The next question is, who's gonna make the first move now?_

~~~~~

_Hey guys! Just a quick update chapter! Sorry this doesn't have a lot of action. The next one will be action filled no worries, hope everyone is enjoying! I had to include this chapter before branching out a little from the actual plot, and giving us some more Levi and Aria moments. Wonder when they will finally speak to each other? Will it be as Aria imagined it? Keep reading to find out! Thanks again everyone! :)_


	9. Chapter Nine: Expedition

Week by week seemed to pass at a gruesomely slow pace. Erwin was planning our next mission and prepping the new recruits for their first outing behind the wall.

Hange, Charlotte and I met every night each sharing our experiences that we had encountered with our three new comrades. We were each equally impressed by the skills they possessed with such little training.

_Especially Levi in-particular._

"Aria, you should've seen him! He even holds his blades backwards, and that intense speed of his, I would even dare to say he's better than you." Hange's brutal honesty made me seethe with jealousy.

I gave a scoff, rolling my eyes and taking a large bite out my crisp red apple.

_I'd like to see him try and top me._

"Don't be hasty Hange, you haven't even seen him up against a real titan yet. Aria has the largest number of kills without assists, I doubt anyone is going to catch up to her record so easily." Charlotte scolded as her legs dangled over the large tree branch, swinging them slowly.

We had slipped away that evening, climbing the large sycamore trees on the outside of the grounds and hiding amongst them to eat our dinner in peace. The sun was starting to shine between the tangled limbs of the forest, indicating that sunset had started and it would be nightfall soon.

I gave a small smirk to Hange agreeing with Charlottes statement.

Hange gave a small frown as she continued to rip off small pieces of her sandwich and pop them into her mouth.

"Isabel is a natural with horseback riding. She told me that she's always been good with animals, I barley had to train her. She needs some work on her hand to hand combat skills. I was thinking you could help her out with that after their first expedition tomorrow, Aria? Charlotte questioned before taking a small sip of her water.

I gave a small nod as I began to examine my apple, scavenging for the last few bites.

"Have you heard of how Farlan's doing?" Hange asked as she crumbled her sandwich wrapper into a ball and proceeded to launch it at my head.

I dodged her feeble attempt in hitting me with the wrapper while tossing the now eaten apple to the ground. Some animal could nibble on the remains.

"Haven't heard." I said while standing to my feet, outstretching my arms in order to loosen up my stiff muscles from a hard day of training.

I always overdone myself in training the day before an expedition. Constantly worrying for the sake of my friends and comrades. We never knew what day would be our last, and I always wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"I heard that he excelled in his ODM evaluation and hand to hand combat skills. He's just lacking in the horseback riding department, but Adam worked with him this evening so I have no worries that he will be fine for tomorrow." Charlotte chimed answering Hange's question.

"So, I guess they are ready as they ever will be for tomorrow." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the trunk of the sycamore we had perched upon.

"You'll have to let us know how they fair." Hange said grimly, knowing the full extent of the dangers that lurked behind the walls and how she wouldn't be accompanying me for this mission.

Neither would Charlotte.

I could read their expressions as they both glanced in my direction. They were worried. We knew the lifestyle we had chosen and what all it entailed but it didn't make the reality of it any easier.

"I'll be fine. Who the hell else is gonna keep you two straight? I gave them a wide smile hoping it would be enough to reassure them.

_You two are my family. I'll be damned if anything changes that, especially a fucking titan._

~~~

"Where is Aria? Is she late again?" Erwin questioned to nearby scouts as he sat perched upon his brown mare.

"Get your panties untwisted bushy-brows, I'm right here." I shouted from across the large crowd gathering at the gate, earning a few small chuckles and a very pissed off Erwin.

I only cocked my eyebrows and gave a light smirk in response. Urging my black gelding Ruger, into a light trot I brushed past a few scouts. My eyes noticed one individual in-particular clad in uniform and familiar forest green cape.

His grey hues connected with my emerald ones and for a moment everything in the world seemed to move at a slow pace. He never wavered, continuing to hold my gaze as I passed by him as if he was analyzing me. I felt so exposed underneath that intense stare, thinking such devilish thoughts that a blush crept across my cheeks. I forced myself to look away before he could detect it.

_There is no denying that he recognizes me from all those years ago, but why is he looking at me like that? A better question might be as to why I am getting so worked up by just a passing glance from him._

I pulled my green cloak over my head as I reigned my horse around the large mass of troops and came to rest beside Erwin.

"Aria, I assume you've read over my new formation tactic for today's mission?"

"Yes sir. Seems that I'm yet again stationed at your side. Better watch it Erwin, if I didn't know better it would seem that you actually like having me around." I turned my head so that he could view the mischievous glint that shown in my eyes before shooting him a small wink.

Erwins face turned a deep crimson color as he adverted his gaze from my own, to which I only laughed in response.

"Open the Gate! Today we take another step forward. Show them the strength of Humanity!" Shadis voice carried throughout the band of soldiers. Igniting a fire deep within each of us. Cheers could be overheard as we surged forward together, ready to overcome any obstacle that was placed before us.

_If we only knew..._

The pounding of hooves and soft neighs were all that could be heard as we continued forward into the vast unknown land.

Only moments into the ride my curiosity overcame me and I found myself peering over my right shoulder, to where Levi and his peers were stationed in the formation.

Six sets of eyes were glued to the vast blue sky above us seeming to admire its spectacular beauty. It was only then that it dawned on me.

_They never have seen a sky before..._

I really had lived my past in luxury. The room in which I had shared with my father was one of the finest rooms in the capital. Equipped with a balcony window that overlooked the city and offered one of the best views of what lied behind the walls.

It pained me to compare my life with that of theirs. Even with the repeated abuse from my father, I'm sure it didn't hold a candle to what they had experienced in their past. However, no one but Charlotte and Hange knew about my history, and I intended for it to stay that way.

"Titan up ahead! Seems to be about fifteen meters high!" A soldiers voice erupted through the silence.

"Two ten meters approaching from the rear!"

I pulled my cloak hood down to get a better view of my surroundings, analyzing our possible chances of escaping with minimal damage to our group.

"They are too close for us to slip away, dammit." Shadis seethed through his gritted teeth.

"Flagon! Shoot your flare!" Erwin commanded over the sound of labored breaths and rumbling of hooves.

"Yes sir." Flagon replied as he reached for the flare gun on the side of his saddle.

"Aria." Erwins voiced with urgency beside of me, causing me to turn to face him. He gave a small nod indicating his next order to me.

I returned the nod as I tugged the reins to my right, branching Ruger away from Erwins side. Giving a long high pitched whistle and flailing my arms in the air, I caught the attention of the fifteen meter titan veering it's monstrous form away from the others. I hugged the slick neck of my gelding, guiding him as we tore through the open field.

With one swift motion I kicked my feet away from the heavy metal stirrups and pushed myself upwards, landing in a crouched position in the middle of the saddle in which I was just seated. I kept my balance as my trusted companion galloped beneath me, waiting for the opportune moment in which to strike.

_It's height is gonna be a hindrance. If I plunge in and attack when it's at that altitude, there are too many variables in which I won't be able to access it's neck_.

The Titans eyes were glued to us, as I pulled on Ruger's reins slowing his pace slightly. The heavy footsteps of the titan grew closer as I drew my swords for the light metal boxes on my thighs.

The Titan angled it's body closer to the ground as one of it's giant meaty hands extended towards me with fingers outstretched aspiring to wrap them around my body.

I gave a small smirk, it had done exactly what I expected it too. However, I had to move quickly. Even if it wasn't an abnormal a single wrongful move could result in my instant death.

The Titans hand edged closer only a few meters away as I used the momentum in my legs to launch myself upward into a frontwards flip, just as the Titans clasped its fist together seizing the empty air.

My feet connected with the forearm of the titan as I dashed upwards towards his frightful humanoid face that was plastered with a smile. The Titans body stumbled as he tried to swat at me with its free hand. I dodged to the side discharging my grapple hooks, sinking them into its left shoulder.

Pressing the gas I reeled myself forward. It clashed its jaws viscously as I flashed by just barley missing my right leg. It's arm soared upwards ready to unleash its next viscous attack at me as I sank my grapple hooks into flesh of the arm catapulting my small body into the air. 

The Titan swung its arm downwards along with its line of vision, unaware that I was now wavering in the air atop its mangled mess of hair. The nape of its neck was wide open as it searched the ground frantically for my small figure. I dove downward with hellacious speed, gripping the handles of my blades tightly as I neared it's neck. I swung my arms slicing swiftly through the nape, blood splattering across the bridge of my nose and cheeks.

Steam rose from my face as I returned to the ground, giving a soft whistle for my trusted steed. He gave a small whiny and trotted to my side, to which I spared no time in remounting him. Giving him a small kick to his flank we set out to rejoin the formation. Hopefully we weren't too far behind.

The musky scent of earth and worms filled my nostrils as the sky above me started to darken. A fog began to creep across the land, the thick white mist making it almost impossible to see.

_Dammit, I've got to catch up to Erwin. I don't want to become stranded out here. My vision is already limited by the fog if it starts to rain I won't be able to sense if a titan is approaching until it's too late._

Large pellets of water fell from the sky sparring no time in drenching my cloak and uniform as I continued to push Ruger faster through the downpour. Wet strands of hair clung fast to my cheeks as the raindrops rolled over my thick lashes, blurring my vision even further.

A high pitched whiny rang in my ears as my gelding reared up on its back hind legs. I twisted my fingers in its course mane, clutching to the large mount for dear life.

"Easy Ruger." I purred as I stroked his broad neck with my outstretched palm as he returned to all fours. I wiped the access water from my eyes struggling to clear my line of vision to see what exactly had spooked him.

My breath caught in my throat as my stomach churned.

Mangled torso's of my fallen comrades were splayed across the the muddied puddles of the earth as I dismounted Ruger.

I had seen countless deaths of friends and comrades so oftenthat I expected to be numb to it all. Yet, it still pricked at my heart and soul.

_Why does it have to be this way?_

My boots sloshed in the muddy blood stained water as I tugged on Ruger's reigns pulling him along behind me. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I recognized some of the pale corpse appearances.

_Wait, I hear something._

The faint sound of hooves slushing through the mud, maybe only a few meters away from where I stood. I picked up my pace following the distance noise, hoping to catch up with the remaining survivors. A large figure was outlined against the fog as I walked closer to the sound, yet it wasn't moving.

_If that was a titan, they would've came after me by now._

The fog finally started to drift away as the mumbled sound of voices could be overheard. I strained my eyes, trying to distinguish who they belonged too.

_Erwin._

My eyes widened as I broke out into a run, desperate to see if they were alright. I watched as Erwin dismounted from his mare walking over to another figure that was standing next to a fallen Titan, the one whose figure was just outlined against the misty shadows.

_Levi._

He was covered in blood, his eyes frantic as he stared at the ground. I followed his line of vision to which I made out two additional mutilated corpses. The inevitable dawned on me as I squinted to observe the remains.

_Isabel and Farlan._

It hit like a ton of bricks. I was struck with guilt and a sudden urge to lose that morning breakfast.

_How could this happen? Had I been there, would it have changed this outcome?_

"Your the only survivor? How pathetic." Erwins voice erupted through the somber silence.

Levi turned to Erwin as his face filled with rage, his eyes eyes holding a murderous glint. 

"I'll kill you! That's the only reason I'm here!" He cried, erecting his limp arms equipped with swords upwards into an attack as he charged at Erwin.

Immediately I wrapped my fingers around the handle of my swords, quickly unsheathing the sharp metal blades and lurched towards the two.

The sound of metal clashed together as my swords collided with Levi's, my lips curling into a snarl as I stood braced between the two males.

His blades were dull as they slid against mine. My eyes glanced to the lifeless form of the titan behind him that was decapitated. It's body filled with multiple slashes.I could only imagine that he unleashed his full range of emotions into the abnormal humanoid, once he had seen his friends become victim to the heartless creature.

_How the hell did he manage to behead it? It would take an inhuman amount of force and energy...._

My emerald eyes fluttered back to his grey orbs filled with confusion, anger and sadness. My heart pinned for him, but in this moment I had to ignore whatever I felt for the raven haired man. He had attempted to hurt someone that I considered as a great friend, maybe even family. I couldn't just stand by idly even though I knew Erwin could hold his own.

He had intended on striking Erwin, yet his body was weak from exerting so much energy in his last kill. His chest rose and fell vigorously as he continued to hold my gaze. His facial features softened for a brief moment as he examined my expression, before returning back to his cold demeanor.

Erwin tossed a document at the muddied ground just to the side of us creating a small splash, gaining our attention.

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes, are a fake. The real ones have probably reached Darias Zackly by now. Lobov is finished." Erwin stated outstretching his hand to land on my shoulder, indicating that I could stand down.

"You knew this whole time? You knew but yet you...?" Levi's voice drifted away as he absorbed Erwins words.

I lowered my swords, as did Levi as he stood speechless eyes locked with Erwins. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts never mumbling a word as he sunk to the ground.

_Levi...if I could only...._

"Don't. You'll regret it." Erwins voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Memories of regret will only dull your future decisions, then you'll let other make the choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can predict the outcome." Erwins voice had softened contributing to the sadness that lingered around us.

Erwin turned motioning for me to follow.

"We are going to continue the missions, and I expect you to come with us Levi." Erwin added as he mounted his brown mare.

I stayed silent, casting glances back to Levi's still form as I mounted Ruger. There was nothing I could say that would ease his suffering in that moment.

The thick white clouds slowly began to part, revealing small rays of sunshine that shined down upon us.

But even it's bright cheerful rays couldn't erase the gruesome array of crumbled bodies that surrounded us.

~~~~

_Finally! We get to see my girl Aria in action! Oh but you guys this scene was so hard to write, but yet it's so necessary going forward with Arias character development and explaining why Levi is partly the way he is in the series and manga. I hope you guys are enjoying! Let me know if you wanna see more action scenes? I'll definitely have more interactions with Levi in the next coming chapters. The aftermath and what happens between him and Aria is only going to get more interesting, hope you guys are prepared! (:_


	10. Chapter Ten: Aftermath

Six months.

That's how long had transpired after we had returned from that dreadfully heart wrenching mission. In the months that followed, we had been assigned to several other expeditions. Each one subsequently upping the death toll of the Survey Corps. Eventually the overwhelming stress and constant reminder of death took its toll on Shadis.

He resigned as commander.

Although his rein as commander was inspiring, his leave sprang forth new hope for the future of humanity with a new leader, and that new leader who was elected for that task was Erwin.

It didn't take a genius to foretell the fact that Erwin was next in line for commander. His multiple strategies for expeditions, the loyalty he bestowed to his comrades and his truthful heart made him the prime candidate. Alas, it did pain me to see him leave as my captain. Erwin was really one of the only individuals to put up with my bullshit and smartass mouth. I was doomed to bond with any other squad, and quite frankly I didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Nice place you got here bushy-brows. Now you really can bring a girl home, aye?" I said slyly as I arched my brows at the blonde haired man, kicking my legs up to join the rest of my body that was seated atop his new wooden desk.

Erwin blushed deepened as he pushed my legs off the desk gently, giving me a scolding glance.

"Aria, don't say such lewd things." He gripped the back of his neck as he squeaked out the statement. "Remember, I'm not your captain anymore. As your commander things will have to be different. If I show you more favoritism than other soldiers of the regiment then my standing as commander will be short lived. You understand that right?" Erwin gave me a small glance as he plopped down on chair stationed behind the desk, gathering some things from a nearby cardboard box and unpacking them neatly inside the empty mahogany drawers.

"Yeah, yeah I understand." I huffed sliding myself to my feet on the floor and walking over to some nearby boxes that were packed full of his belongings. "It is a nice office though, you should really consider maybe sharing it with someone sometime considering there is a nice comfy bed over there." I drew out my words slowly, trying my best to fluster my dear friend and former captain.

"I don't have the time for that now Aria. Besides, who are you to give me relationship advice? You've never been with anyone since I've known you. I haven't even seen you speak to another man other than myself and Mike." Erwin paused, letting his broad shoulders hit the back of his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as if to challenge me on the subject.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, still busying myself with stacking his books on a nearby shelf.

_But he did have a point. Hell, I had never even kissed a guy. I really was clueless when it came to romance or sexual encounters. Which was odd considering my age, and the fact that so many of the other soldiers weren't shy in concealing there late night rendezvous with their partners._

_I understood where they were coming from. Our line of work was deemed the most dangerous, obliviously unaware when you would take your last breath or fall victim to a titan. It only made sense that people acted on their feelings and desires in the moment, and didn't squander what time they had left._

_I just wasn't like them._

_I hide my emotions and feelings, only revealing them to my closest two friends. I couldn't even fathom sharing such a deep connection with someone that I would give all of myself to them. I guess I would just remain a virgin forever._

"Men bore me." I said quickly, trying to elude the conversation that I had ignited.

"Is that so?" Erwin said coyly.

I didn't even have to turn to face him to know that he was arching those caterpillar brows at me.

I turned, about to give him an earful when an abrupt knock rapped upon the office door.

"Name and business." Erwins voice had shifted from playful to professional at the drop of a hat, as he maneuvered himself to sit upright in his chair.

"It's Levi sir, I believe you asked to see me." The deep voice declared.

"Oh yes, please come in." Erwin replied, as he began tidying his desk. I gave him a brief glance, wondering if I should excuse myself but his gaze never met my eyes.

I had seen Levi a few times since that day, but never at a close proximity. Most of the time I only caught a brief glimpse of him on expeditions and a few times during training exercises. Even in the mess hall he seemed to be vacant, always taking his meal along with him desperate to avoid all human interaction. He had only sought refuge in one person, Erwin. The two had seemed to bond, which I found strange considering that Levi had once tried to murder Erwin only a few months prior.

As soon as Levi sat foot in the office I adverted my gaze, turning back to the bookcase and resuming my unpacking duties. Hopefully Erwin would remember I was here and send me away.

"Aria, please come sit. I need to speak with both of you simultaneously." Erwins voice concluded as the sound wooden chair legs scraping against the hardwood floor could be overheard.

I paused, letting my fingers trace the outer edge of the books spine before squeezing it in between two previous placed books that lined the shelves.

_Why does he want to talk to us together?_

I gave a small sigh, turning to face the two who both remained silent.

I tried to fight my wandering eyes as they came to rest on the dark haired male who was seated in front of Erwins desk. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and brown slacks. A very unusual sight compared to our everyday uniforms. He never adjusted his gaze even as I came to rest in the chair positioned beside of him.

_God, white is really his color._

I bit my lip silently as I tried to erase the sporadic thought that had popped in my head.

Erwin cleared his throat softly as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward onto his elbows. His entrancing baby blues flickered between us before he spoke.

"It had always been a personal goal of mine to become a leader of the Survey Corps. Now that the dream has become a reality it is time for me to implicate some new ideals that I think would be beneficial in sculpting a new era for the Corps, and for the future of humanity." Erwin stated boldly causing Levi and I to meet his face and linger on every word.

"I've took a few days to ponder on what exactly I want to set in motion first. I'm promoting both of you the position of Captains who are in charge of leading The Special Operations Squads. These teams will be hand-picked by both of you, consisting of elite individuals that have the highest number of kills without assists.

The overall objective of these squads is to become tightly infused and bonded that they will be able to synchronize together so effortlessly, making them virtually unstoppable. These squads will be built on trust and loyalty. Two characteristics that both of you possess, making you two prime candidates for the leaders.

I must confess Aria, you are second to hear of this. Levi and I have already selected the members of his squad. They have been training together after hours for a little over a month now. A small experimental trial to see how well things worked with this new strategy. Now all you have to do is accept the position and I will get started on your necessary credentials and paperwork...."

My mind raced as Erwin continued, explaining the tiniest of details and what exactly my job as leader would be. The more he explained, the more tangled my nerves became.

_I can't do this. My father...._

I had safely concealed myself within the military for all these years. Even if he had heard of the lone women who outshined most soldiers in the Corps, if said women was to promote herself to Captain especially of a new specially developed squad it would certainly draw unwanted attention. Particularly the members of the capital who kept close tabs on the Survey Corps.

The bastards searched for any reason to discontinue our particular branch of the military simply because they didn't approve.

I felt like my mind would explode as the thoughts kept piling up. Erwins voice could be heard faintly in the background as I found my voice, urging it to speak.

"No." I said abruptly causing Erwin to stop and lock eyes with mine, silently questioning me.

"This isn't a request Aria."Erwin stated sternly, trying to gain the upper hand as Levi gave a small side glance in my direction.

"I can refuse any change in my rank, it's apart of the military laws set in place by the King. You can't force me accept any position." I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest and never breaking our interlocked gaze.

The tension in the room rose. Our once playful demeanors shifted to frustration and irritation as the conversation continued.

_I hate doing this to Erwin, I wish I could just tell him. I just can't. If I piss him off, he will just drop it. We may not speak for a few days, but it's better than him discovering the truth of why I'm not accepting his offer._

Erwin eyes flickered with anger as he observed my stubborn state. I could tell he was more hurt by my rejection that he was angry, but he would never let his true feelings be known in front of Levi.

"Fine. Although, Your possession of skills is something that I can not afford to waste. Therefore if you will not conduct your own squad you will join one. You will be under Levi's command from this moment on." Erwin seethed as with irritation as he pushed his chair back in a notion to end the conversation. 

_Oh, fuck no. I meant to piss him off, but this?_

"No way in hell Erwin." My anger filled voice rang out as both of my hands slapped against the wooden surface of his now bare desk. "He has barely been here six months, and you expect him to be a Captain? I've been here for years! You can't expect me to take orders from him. Have you forgotten that he tried to kill you?" Questions flew from my mouth as I climbed the desk before me, pushing myself to come nose to nose with Erwin.

He never wavered as he kept still in his chair, listening intensively to my outbursts of feelings.

I was kneeled upon his desk, fists balled in anger at his impulsive decision. I was insulted, even if I had rejected the position the least he could do was place me with someone other than Levi, the one who just tried to assassinate him.

_He had gone off his rocker._

"If you think for one second that you are more important than the countless innocent lives of those that live inside of these walls, you are mistaken Aria." Erwin stood tall, towering overtop of me.

"Your skill set is one of the best this regiment has seen, but you need to improve on your teamwork. I thought by promoting you, it would motivate you to bond with others not push them away. If your that selfish that you won't sacrifice your own ways for the sake of humanity, then you are not the women I thought you to be and I have no use for you here." Erwins voice was loud but controlled, not holding back as he used his new founded title to scold me.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he proceeded to run his large callused hands through his neatly parted hair, tousling it in the process as he took a few steps awayfrom my speechless form.

_I was livid. He had no clue why I had declined his proposition and this was the best he came up with? Is that really what he thought of me? That I was too good to bond with others? That I only cared for myself?_

I let out angered cry, my temper overcoming me.

Impulsively, I launched off the desk at Erwin striving to land a punch on that smug face of his.

A small flash of white could be seen out of the corner of my eye as my outstretched arm that was currently maneuvering its way to Erwins jaw, was suddenly twisted behind my back.

The side of my face collided harshly against the smooth surface of the mahogany wooden desk as my arm was pushed further up my back. My other arm flailed about attempting to strike my assailant before it was swiftly secured, pinning my wrist to my thigh.

I could feel another the other person's weight pushing against my back as a means to secure me as I thrashed about, struggling to break free of their grip.

Then it dawned on me. The person pinning me down, was none other than Levi.

_How the hell did he manage to pin me? And why the hell can't I break free? No matter what tactic I use to break his grip, he counteracts it so quickly. I've always managed in the past to escape this hold, why can't I his?_

I continued to grimace and groan as he held me in place, only resulting in a tighter grip and more weight being distributed to my body.

"Your such a brat. If you ever speak to me that way, I won't be as nice as Erwin." His voice was deep and demanding as he twisted harder, a harsh notion in order to get his point across.

I could feel his frame pressed against my backside, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating against my own. A blush spread across my cheeks as I finally stilled beneath him, very conscious of the fact that his hands and body were on my own.

_Thank god my hair is draped across my face right now. Why am I so cognizant around him!? I don't want to feel this way, especially over him._

_This fight was none of his business, why couldn't he just stay out of it?_

"That's enough Levi. This won't be the first time you'll have to go to extra lengths in order for her to follow orders. She isn't the easiest to work with, but once you gained her trust she is a valuable comrade and friend." Erwins voice had lowered, returning to his usual calm soothing self as he stepped quickly to my side.

Levi finally released his tightening grip on me, giving a small "tsk" before backing away from me.

Relaxing my body I let myself slowly rise to a standing position, rolling my shoulders as a small ache began to spread across my arms and lower back.

_I had struggled far to hard against Levis embrace. I think I had even pulled a muscle._

"Aria, go get some rest. You can rejoin me in the morning and we can discuss the subject again once you have calmed down." Erwin came to stand by my side, placing his hand lightly on my shoulder as an offer of peace.

I gave a small nod, embarrassed of the way I had reacted.

I brushed past Levi,never making eye contact as I headed toward the door, Running my fingers through my messy waves, I smoothed them down before stepping outside of Erwins office into the cool night air.

_That's the fucking second time Levi has managed to catch me off guard. Next time, I'll make to kick his ass._

~~~~~

_Did you guys see this coming? Neither did I honestly, this idea just came to me and I really wanted to pursue it. The fact that Aria has to hide a part of herself from Erwin and others, is what makes her seem like such a brat. I promise after the next few chapters and more encounters with Levi, we will see a whole other side of Aria._

_Especially as the romance portion of their relationship grows, but hey this is a slow burn story. We still have several chapters before anything scandalous happens! Stay tuned guys, the next chapter is gonna be a doozy! I’ve got so many exciting turning points! I hope y’all are enjoying!_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Last Straw

"Oh, so your joining Levi's squad? Why didn't you just take the captain position Aria? Your more than qualified!" Charlotte questioned while running her curry comb over her horses flank, leaving little flakes of dust and dirt to dissipate in air around us.

"You know the answer to that Charlotte, my name would be recorded on the scripts in the capital. Even with my new name, I could never disguise myself enough to hide my true identity if I was ever called to stand presence before the king or his nobleman. I can never be anything more than a solider." I replied as I busied myself in cleaning out Ruger's hooves, using the pick to dig under his steel plated horseshoes.

I could hear the soft patter of footsteps behind me as I continued to scrap at the edges of the horseshoe, persistent in making sure every crevice was clean.

_I guess Charlotte is giving Ruger a treat, she always did like to sneak him and Luna little snacks whenever our superiors weren't around._

Standing straight back to my feet I outstretched my arms over my head to loosen my muscles in my lower back and shoulders, which still retained a dull ache from the confrontation a few days prior.

"Ariaaaaaaa!"

The shrieking over pronouncement of my name was heard before arms and legs wrapped themselves around my neck and curved waistline, causing me to stumble backward toward the dirt covered ground along with the small figure that clung tightly to my back.

I let out a high pitched shriek followed by a soft whiny of surprise from Ruger, my arms and legs flailing upwards before colliding into the soft dirt. Jumping back into the soles of my feet I made a complete one-eighty, trying to smooth down my mess of black waves whilst peeking through the tangled strands at the suspected culprit.

Hange's deep contagious laugh erupted through the air as she rolled around in the dirt clutching her sides. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes before she removed her glasses to dab at them with the back of her hands.

"That was priceless! I wish I could've seen your face! Charlotte tell me did I scare her?" Hange demanded as she sat up, drawing her knees into her chest as she continued to engage in small fits of laughter.

I peered over my shoulder at Charlotte with an curious arched brow.

Charlotte was bent at the waist with a hand slapped over her thin lips, trying to stifle the small chuckles that were bubbling up.

Removing her hand she managed to give a small nod as a reply through her uncontrollable laughing. Clearly, they were amused that they had managed to derive a small shriek from me. Crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance, I let my eyes glance back and forth at my two companions whose snorts and stifled giggles were still lingering.

The corner of my lips twitched as I examined their cheerful expressions displayed on their faces, longing to share in the same happiness that they could experience so effortlessly.

I just didn't know how. Even as a small child I didn't possess the same youthful spirit that other children carried. I blamed the majority of it on my father, but I still never demolished the feeling that something in my life was missing.

"Oh come on Aria, wipe that sour look off your face. I was only joking around." Hange remarked as she pushed herself up off the dirty ground.

"I overheard your conversation, Levi actually isn't that bad. We talked on a couple of various occasions." She continued while using her hands to wipe the dirt off the backside of her beige pants.

"What the hell...how did you even get him to...? Oh, never mind it doesn't really matter," I started, before trailing off.

Charlotte preoccupied herself with twirling the ends of her hair around her index finger, adverting her gaze from mine as she walked closer to where Hange and I were standing.

"Don't even tell me. You've talked to him too, right? I muttered lowly as my eyebrows furrowed into a scowl directed at the blonde. A blush started to creep over her rosy cheeks, as she stumbled over her words in an attempt to answer me.

"Yes! I have, but it's not what you think. You see, I'm apart of his squad too." She squeaked as her hands flew up to conceal her reddening face.

I stood speechless with mouth wide agape, only giving a blink of response.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

"Erwin made me swear not to tell you! At least until he had the chance to speak to you himself." Charlotte high pitched voice still held a waver of fear as she dropped her hands slowly, still observing my reaction.

E _rwin, that's why. Charlotte has always been a sucker for those big blue doe eyes of his._

"I'm not angry Charlotte, I understand you were only following orders from our new Commander." I gave a small smile, showing that I was indeed not lying.

Even if I was raging inside.

"He really isn't that bad, he's just very strict. He also has this weird cleaning...." Charlotte began, relieved that I wasn't angry with her.

"I'd rather not talk about him." I said sharply, cutting her off from the conversation.

"I'm gonna take Ruger for a short ride. I'll catch up with you guys later, especially you Charlotte. I've been summoned by our Captain himself. He wants to evaluate my use of ODM gear, and my ability to work within a squad." I voiced with irritation, as I used all the strength in my petite legs to leap onto Ruger's back.

I hugged his bare back tightly with my thighs, as I pulled backwards on his reins along with a soft clicking noise with my tongue.

They both stared with a mix of shock at the sudden turn in events by a mere mention of Levi's name.

_I just need to clear my head, the last thing on my mind doesn't need to be Levi._

~~~~

"Oi, your late." Levi's familiar deep edgy voice filled the air as I strolled up to the wood line, leaving Ruger to graze in a nearby pasture.

_Here we go, this should be fun..._

I merely rolled my eyes in response, walking swiftly past him to join the rest of his supposed squad. Charlotte's familiar face appeared in the lineup giving me a slight grin, as she continued to hold her military posture in the presence of Levi.

Levi's eyebrow gave a small twitch, obviously annoyed as he observed my slouched figure and my refusal to offer him a proper pose of attention.

"Fix your stance, Lehmann. You look like shit when you slouch." His monotone voice uttered as he strolled past me, his expression never changing.

_Excuse me? You little bastard...._

I let myself let out an audible annoyed sigh as I fixed my arms behind my back, sticking my chest out and straightened my back.

_Maybe I was being a bit too dramatic, but I was annoyed._

Charlotte silently shot me a scowl, threatening me to not cross the line with my newly formed Captain.

"I'll spare the introductions. You all can get to know each other on your own time, not mine. Lehmann, I'll be evaluating your skills as an individual and your compatibility to work within our squad as we go through this training course I created. As we maneuver the course I want you to pay close attention to my orders.” Levi explained with a strict tone as he continued to focus the majority of his gaze on me.

It's as if he's testing me, pushing me to disobey him. Hmf, no I won't give him the satisfaction. I'll just do as he says, that way I can just get out of here.

"Yes sir." I seethed with a sharp sassy tone, as if to accept this non-existent game we had provoked.

_Oops. I just can't help myself_.

I heard a small "tch" as he sauntered away, fading deeper into the woods as he gave a small order for us to follow.

Charlotte's arm was soon linked with mine as plodded through the jungle of overgrown tree trunks and mossy embankments filled with crumbled autumn leaves.

"Are you trying to piss him off?" Charlotte uttered in a hushed tone, silently squeezing my toned bicep hinting at uneasiness she was experiencing.

"Well, no but you know how I am when it come to that short little pric....." I started before my other arm was snagged into an embrace by a perky short auburn haired women, equipped with exquisite doll eyes and a perfect smile.

"Hey, I don't believe we met before my name is Petra! I've heard so much about you! Is it true you've taken down close to 31 Titans without assists, in the span of just three years during those times you've joined expeditions?" Her voice had climbed to a high pitch the more she continued, revealing her excitement which she was trying so hard to conceal underneath.

I gave only a blink as my response, wondering how she had managed to obtain so much information about me, but the tug at my other arm was quick to give me my answer.

"Petra! She hates being questioned about such things! I told you to keep that between us!" Charlotte squeaked as she tugged me closer to her, silently pleading under her breath for me to not be angry at her for revealing so many details about me to someone other than Hange.

"It's alright Charlotte. Petra, is it? To be blunt, yes that is true. However, it doesn't matter how many Titans I've killed, it only makes a difference how many lives I may have been able to save by extinguishing those horrid creatures." I replied with a humble tone, honestly believing the truth behind the words I had spoken so easily.

Petra hands flew to her face as she let out a small gasp of surprise. I guess she was satisfied with my answer.

"Smart, talented and beautiful. You really have it all don't you?" A deep but wavering voice exclaimed, interrupting Petra as she opened her mouth to speak.

_Oh god, please don't be talking about me._

I paused looking over my shoulder, struggling to place a face with the flirtatious voice. My eyes locked with a tall broad shouldered man positioned behind us, his straight blonde hair slightly pulled back into a ponytail. A few strands of hair fell around his hazel eyes, and I couldn't help but notice the small scruff of hair that traced his sharp jawline.

_To most, he was quite the eye candy._

_Not my type. I was more attracted to the dark haired brooding types. You know, the ones who are usually emotionally unavailable._

"Like what you see?" He questioned with a raised brow, flexing his arms slightly as he crossed them over his chest.

"Who me? Not really." I sneered, directing my attention back to the girls and continuing my way back through the forest.

"Oh my god Aria! I can't believe Eld just hit on you! He hardly even speaks." Charlotte muttered with astonishment, slightly peering back over her shoulder to stare at where we had left the man who now wore a look of defeat and utter embarrassment on his face.

"I agree! He usually keeps to himself as the captains second in command. You must've really caught his eye!” Petra squealed with excitement, as if she scheming up a way to set us up together.

"Not my type." I said quietly, as our group came to a halt.

"Listen up." Levi’s commanding voice echoed through the vast thicket of trees that surrounded us. "We're doing this exercise as a small two-way formation. Oluo and Eld you'll be with me. Petra, Gunther, Aria and Charlotte you'll be close behind, your job is to eliminate any remaining Titans that may have evaded our path. Remember we work as a team, acting solely on your own accord can result in the injury or death of your comrades."

I only scoffed, they didn't know me.

It took me a full year to trust Erwin, and even longer to become his friend. Even so, I still did the majority of what I wanted. I never really took the time to rely on my other squad members. Mike often called me a wild card, saying that I could take down Titans faster on my own. It was true. I never fully trusted anyone, which made it easier to work alone.

I could always be sure that no one got hurt that way.

"Questioning my ability to lead, Lehmann?" Levi spat as he glanced in my direction, his eyes narrowing at the sound of my scoff.

"Never, sir." I sung with mockery.

_Once again my smart mouth had its turn of speaking before my thoughts could process._

He stood silently staring at me before clearing his throat to speak again.

"Enough time has been wasted on foolishness, let's go."

Enabling our gear we maneuvered our way through the canopy of trees in search of the dummy Titans. We never uttered a mere syllable to another as we weaved amongst the wooden branches and autumn foliage.

Up ahead we observed Levi and Eld as they took down one of the dummies that had emerged itself from underneath some fallen limbs, placed there by the soldiers who controlled them beneath us.

Charlotte caught my attention by spotting another titan to the right of us, hiding behind a wide oak tree.

"This way! There's a titan they missed!" She exclaimed as she pressed on her gas, reeling herself towards the obscured Titan. I stayed close to her side, reveling in the thrill of the mysterious course set forth by Levi. Petra and Gunther stayed glued to my backside, trying to avoid too much space gathering between us.

The shuffling sounds of leaves distracted me as we pushed forward. I could make out another object moving in the distance, just a few meters left of where Charlotte had spotted the first titan dummy.

My boots connected with the rough exterior of a near mundane tree, pushing off its side to propel myself into a backwards flip, changing my direction to pursue the lone mock titan. 

Charlotte shouts of protests could be hear as I soared away, hell bent on proving that I worked better on my own.

I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I neared closer to the imitated titan. I reeled myself upwards, landing on a sturdy branch as the titan finally exposed itself. Quickly, I drew my swords, swinging my arms and tucking my head to my chest as I flipped frontwards. Increasing my speed I came spiraling down on the dummy below, using my swords to cut swiftly through the fake nape.

Landing proudly on the soft mossy growth of the forest, I tucked my swords away.

A high pitched shriek sounded in the vastness,as I caressed a strand of hair behind my ear.

_Charlotte!? What the hell, this is only an exercise. There couldn't be real Titans here right!?_

I deployed my grapple hooks, snaking back through the forest searching frantically for my childhood friend as tears threatened to spill out of the corners of my eyes and the tightening in my chest grew.

I adjusted my eyes to the forest as the atmosphere around me started to grow dim, nightfall was nearing. The scream emerged once more, as I ducked to clear the last few of the tangled branches before entering into a small clearing.

Before me dangled Charlotte from a overhanging branch, upside down and tangled by the steel cables of her gear.

Gunther and Petra were struggling to unwrap the thick strand of wire that was wrapped tightly around her ankle, as she gave out small howls of pain.

"Aria!" She exclaimed as tears fell from her pale frightened face.

"Charlotte, just hold on!" I said with a slight tremble as I used my gear to climb the towering height of the tree. Reaching the limb, I assisted Petra and Gunther our combined strength was enough to retrieve my friend before too much damage was sustained to her ankle.

"What the hell happened? How could you two let this happen to her?" I seethed through my teeth as I shot a death glare in the direction of Gunther and Petra.

"Excuse me? You were the one who went galavanting after another dummy titan. You left us behind without the slightest bit of an explanation!" Gunther spat back, towering over Charlotte and I as I gently massaged her foot to ease the swelling.

"You did exactly what the Captain told us not to do." Petra added, as she pushed aside Gunther to cast a downwards scowl in my direction.

I paused, as Charlotte peered at me through her tear filled lashes silently agreeing with Gunther and Petra.

"After you left my gear malfunctioned, leaving the wires to become slack and easily tangled. If this was real without you there I would've...." Charlotte bit her lip looking away as tears streamed down her cheeks.

My heart broke as the realization hit me.

I _f this were real, my selfish actions would've led her to be killed. I would've been solely responsible for her death, and maybe even others._

I gave a slight tremble as a familiar voice rang out beneath us.

"Lehman, get your ass down here!"

Slowly I rose to my feet, letting my hair fall loosely over my face. Wrapping my arm around Charlottes waist I gently helped her to her feet, careful to not let her bare too much weight to her injured ankle. Petra was quick to assist me, but I could tell it was only for the sake of Charlotte.

Sluggishly, we propelled ourselves down the tree. Gunther expertly guiding us downwards, overseeing us to the ground.

Charlotte sniffles could be overheard amongst the grave silence. I could only utter a small apology under my breath as I let a lone tear escape the corner of my eye, unbeknownst to my comrades. Charlotte gave my shoulder a squeeze, and I knew it was her way of accepting my strange condolence,

Once back on the ground I left Charlotte to lean against Petra, strolling over to Levi's sullen-form. He never adjusted his still stature as I came to rest a few feet apart from him.

I was overwhelmed with grief and embarrassment, as the replay of events came before me. I knew all too well this was not an act that would go unpunished.

"Captain, I...." I began clearing my throat, searching for some sense of an explanation that I could offer the man.

My words were cut short as a fist connected with the soft cushion of my right cheek, sending my body failing backwards into the crunchy foliage of the forest beneath.

Soft murmurs and gasps could be overheard as I laid motionless on the forest floor. I stared through the vast canopy of overlying trees at the seeping beams of moonlight shining through the tangled limbs.

A warm metallic taste swirled around my tongue as I scrambled to a sitting position, my one open palm gathering dirt and dried leaves as my other wiped the strand of blood from the side of my mouth.

Levi stood just a few feet away, his arm still outstretched from the vicious attack he had launched at me.

I could only blink in surprise, as rage started to bubble in my chest. Gritting my teeth as I awaited his next movement and explanation.

"I warned you. I told you I was not as lenient as Erwin. If your going to act like a brat, your gonna be treated like one. He spoke with utter calmness, as his boots crunched with every step he drew closer to me.

Squatting down to my level, he placed one hand underneath my chin, lifting it to meet his gaze.

"Lesson number one, your gonna learn some damn respect. No more snide comments or doing whatever you please, this isn't a game." His voice was deep and filled with anger, as the grip on my chin tightened.

In one quick motion, he had snaked his arm underneath mine and yanked me to my feet.

I stumbled forwards slightly, before I was shoved back into the ground by what I could only assume was the sole of his boot against my rear.

_Did he just? Oh no, fuck you. If you wanna fight I'll give you one._

Tearing myself from the ground I spun on my heels, the last part of my sanity snapping before I lunged at him.

"That's it, get pissed. I want you at your best when you fight me."

Those were the last words Levi proclaimed, before our brawl began.

~~~~~~~~~

_Hey guys! First thing, I’m so sorry Aria is such a brat in this chapter. Just remember, other than Charlotte and Hange and occasionally Erwin she’s never had anyone. She pushes herself to be the best to protect everyone, but she doesn’t see how it is effecting her overall as a person.Erwins soft spot for her had its consequences. She never really learned to work with a team, she honestly thinks by working on her own that no one will get hurt. That she can accomplish more without relying on others. She’s always done that in the past and it worked for her, and even helped her protect others._

_So my question is, do you think Levi will help her realize the bigger picture, to realize who she really is and why she joined the corps in the first place? The one Erwin, Hange and Charlotte have all been trying to get her to see this whole time?_

_Oh and sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, but I promise a super exciting turning point chapter for Aria and Levi. I promise to try not make her so bratty anymore. I’ve got to offer her some character development too, I just hope you guys are seeing where I’m coming from by her attitude and defiance and why she’s the way she is. The more this story develops it will help fill in some of the holes I’ve left you guys questioning about. (: hope y’all enjoy! Thanks again!_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Stubborn Brat

My hands were filled with the crisp leaves that covered the forest floor, crunching into small pieces as my hands formed into fists.

_How the hell did he avoid my attack again? I read all his movements, what am I missing?_

From my position on all fours, I managed to sneak a glance at Charlotte whose knuckle was wedged between her teeth, subconsciously knawing on the skin as she oversaw our fight. She knew I wasn't gonna give up anytime soon, causing her nerves to be set on edge. 

"Damn that girl can take a beating, she hasn't managed to land a single hit on the Captain in over 10 minutes." Oluo's voice could be heard over my deep raspy pants.

"Serves her right, who is she to think that this squad revolves only around her?" Petra chimed, replying to her comrade. The snide tone of her voice caused me to shoot steely glare in her direction, her eyes growing wide as they peered onto mine.

"Hey brat, are you finished? Tch, I thought you had more fight than that in you." Levi mocking tone rang in my ears as he grew closer, the leaves crunching under his heavy footsteps.

Jumbled thoughts bounced around in my head as I tried strategizing my next movement. My newly formed comrades words rang strangely true. I had managed to take a few hard blows from Levi, a numbing ache in my ribs begining to form once I remembered one kick in particular to my mid section.

_I have to catch him off guard, if this keeps up I'll...._

My thoughts were cut short by two hands on my waist lifting me upwards to my steady me on my feet, fingertips grazing the exposed skin of my waist. My shirt must've become untucked at some point during the scramble.

_Are those his hands on my waist? Why is he helping me up? Thats not like his usual behavior...Why do they feel so good on my skin..._

_No._

_He has embarrassed me enough for one day!_

"Get up Lehmann, this fight isn't finish...." Levi's snide comment was never finished as I spun on the heels of my feet and in one swift movement directed my elbow to connect with his upper right cheekbone.

He had dropped his guard helping me to my feet, and I had used that against him.

"Don't..touch... me." I spat through small gasps of air. I bared witnessed as he stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek with one hand. The smallest trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth, as widened eyes observed my tired trembling form with disbelief.

He had thought I was at the end of my rope.

That only sole reason he had even contemplated in aiding me to regain my footing.

He thought he had broke me.

"Cheap shot. Too bad that's the last time you'll ever land a hit on me." Levi gave a small cough, plucking a small white cloth from his chest jacket pocket and using it to dab the crimson red dribble of blood.

He seem disgusted by the shed of his own bloodthat now stained the white cloth. Carefully, he neatly folded it into a small square and slid it back into his pocket, before shrugging the camel colored blazer off his shoulders and discarding it to Eld for safekeeping.

As if I wasn't already distracted enough, his muscles were easily detected through the thin white material of the shirt lying underneath the leather straps of his gear. Flexing softly each time his fingers twisted the cuffs of further up his arms.

His attention focused itself upon me once more, his eyes narrowing as he glared underneath those overgrown black bangs of his.

_I must've pissed him off even more._

It all happened so fast, as he lunged toward me with an outstretched fist directed right at the bridge of my nose.

Slipping to the side I scarcely managed to evade his attack. Angling himself lower he aimed another rounded punch to my side, which I quickly deflected with an downwards wrist block.

Clasping my glands together I used them to create a hammer fist, sweeping them downwards to connect with the crevice of his shoulder. My victory was short lived however as he maneuvered through my advancing blow to deliver a upwards hook to my left side.

I let out a small cry, as I felt one of my ribs crack under the pressure. Gritting my teeth I grabbed the thin material of his white shirt and twisted it in my palms, bringing up my knee upwards to connect with his midsection before we both stumbled backwards.

He had ignited something in me. The same feeling I felt when slaying Titans.

Invincible.

Quickly, I initiated the next move.Balancing in the tips of my boots, I spun my body. Bringing my right leg up into a high angled kick, I aspired to land a hit on his temple. Instantly my ankle was caught in his hand. Letting out a low growl he gave a sharp twist causing me to lose my balance. Once colliding with the ground, I wasted no time in wrapping my lower calves around one his knees. Squeezing them together I locked my position as I tugged forwards with all my strength.

He stumbled forward catching himself on his hands next to me, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as I scrambled back to my feet.

For a split second, I was proud of myself for proving him wrong. I had managed to land not only one, but two more hits on him, along with bringing him down on his knees.

He pushed himself back to his feet as he mumbled angrily in my direction.

"Enough of this shit."

I only smirked, thinking I finally had the upper hand.

I stepped towards him, only to realize he was already at my side.

H _ow the hell did he....?_

I could feel the familiar calluses on his fingertips as they gripped my bare skin of my waist, hoisting me upwards. I couldn't even react, as he plunged me into the hard ground once more and rolled me to my stomach followed by the weight of knee being pushed into the lower small of my back.

I thrashed about on the ground as he secured my hands and arms behind me, vaguely shouting an order to Petra to grab him some rope. I could only mutter a string of curses against the crumbled leaves and earth as I felt the burning sensation of rope being wrapped around my wrists.

Roughly he lifted me to my feet not allowing me time to find my footing before pushing me forward in the opposite direction of our home barracks. I struggled against the makeshift restraints all while hearing his lowered voice muttering under his breath on how I was such a "stubborn brat."

Finally, he grew tired of my antics to avoid what I knew was about to happen.

"Where the hell are we...?"

I was soon cut off as the overwhelming feeling of myself being hoisted upwards yet again. One strong arm was wrapped around my waist to secure my body that was currently pressed into his sturdy shoulder as he took longer strides deeper into the heart of the forest.

I wasn't sure what burned more.

The sting of the rope burns against my skin, or the fact that his hands had yet again found its way to make contact with my bare skin, sending me into a crazed fury.

What's next? Was he gonna spank me? I felt as if I was a small child he was scolding.

However, I shoved the spanking thought in the farthest corner in my mind as other thoughts trailed behind.

"Put me down, you bastard!" I protested, using all my remaining strength thrash under his grip.

"As you wish." He answered before stopping abruptly to free his arm that was snaked around my waist.

I felt myself sliding off his shoulder, coming to land on my backside and falling against the rough bark exterior of a tree. He bent down to peer at me through thick black lashes, and I could vaguely make out a small bruise forming on his cheek from my previous attack from earlier.

"Maybe a night out here will help you to reform." He voiced with irritation as he pulled some more rope from his pant pocket.

"Wait...what?" I said softly, as his words registered.

He never replied, instead he busied himself in tying the rope the base of the tree and through the rope attachments on my reddening wrists.

"Excuse me, Captain Dickhead. Did you just say your gonna leave me out her all night?" I said, tugging against the restraints of the tree, digging the rope even further into my skin.

"Keep talking and I'll make it two." He said quietly as he started walking back towards the others.

The night had already began to seep into the forest, filling it with the eerily sounds and darkness that it exhibited. I only watched with utter silence and confusion as my squad took turns in glancing back in my direction, each holding a differing expression of what they felt for me.

Levi voice could be heard in the distance as he threatened Charlotte with the same punishment if she tried any various tactic of freeing me in the night, or of any other aide I needed.

It was only the first day as a squad and I had already screwed up. What the hell was wrong with me?

Wearily I let my head fall back against the uncomfortable jagged edges of the tree as I peered through the tangled branches at the night sky overhead. The stars twinkled against the dark contrast of the sky, they seemed so free. I longed to be that free.

The ache of my injuries started to embed into various places on my body, as I kept replaying the past encounter of events.

Would it be so bad to become apart of a team, to rely on others?

In my opinion, it always left you vulnerable. Developing feelings for your comrades who would most likely die. It was a horrible nightmare we all lived in, maybe that's why I always pushed everyone away. I couldn't protect everyone, even though I desperately tried.

Then a overwhelming sudden realization hit me.

Earlier, when Charlotte was injured. That could've all been avoid had I regarded Levi's orders and not ventured out on my own.

She could've died had it been the a real exercise.

Had I really become that selfish, too blinded by my own untouchable feats that I would let my comrades, or better yet one of my closest friends die?

I had forgotten the sole reason of why I even joined the corps.

It wasn't to escape my father. It wasn't to create an reputation. It wasn't to make friends. It wasn't to find love.

It was to save humanity.

To ensure there would be a future in which we could all be free.

The last verse replayed in my head as my eyes finally closed, unfazed by the darkness of the forest that surrounded me. 

~~~~~~~

"Aria! Wake up!"

I could hear the faint feminine voice rising me from my slumbered state as my eyes parted slowly adjusting to the darkness around me.

Dark brown eyes peered at me under thick wired rimmed glasses, as the figure in front of me came into view.

"Hange?" I grumbled only still half awake and disoriented.

"Did he scramble your brains or something? Of course it's me! We've gotta hurry! I kept him occupied for a while, but it won't last long." Her voice was a strained whisper as she attempted to free the rope from my wrists.

"Hange, stop." My voice mumbled softly, remembering the vow I had made only hours before to myself and the silence inhabitance of the forest.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She simply replied demanding an explanation for my reformed behavior.

"Leave me here. If Levi finds out you helped me it'll be your ass on the line, not only my own. I got myself into this mess, and it'll be me who suffers the consequences." I gave a small grimace as the rope dug into my skin, only furthering the irritating burn that had already started to linger.

"Okay at first I was joking, but now I'm starting to reconsider this whole "scrambling your brains thing". What the hell Aria? This isn't like you." Hange arms flailed about in the air with a certain madnesses as she kept ranting on and on about my sudden change in behavior.

"I said leave Hange! You don't understand a fucking thing. That exercise we did today, it was my fault Charlotte came back injured, all because I was interested in valuing others opinion of me." I screamed, letting out my frustration and pent up emotions go.

"I forgot why I even joined this hell hole in the first place. It was never about me. It's time that I put my differences aside and fought alongside a team. I need something more to believe in, and I can't rely on myself anymore. In some odd way, I deserved this. It made me realize who I was becoming, and now I can use it to rebuild myself." I quoted, staring directing at Hange's tear filled eyes.

"Oi, that's enough of your stupid sappy emotions for one night." The deep voice sounded through the darkness, bring Hanges and I attention forwards.

We both gave a visible gulp as Levi's face was illuminated by the small rays of moonlight seeping through the empty bare branches.

He wore the same attire from earlier, almost as if he had never left.

"Get her out of here Hange. We have another training exercise in the morning, I need her at her best." He exclaimed briefly, before disappearing into the shadows in which he had just emerged.

"I'm gonna kill him." I seethed through gritted teeth, still angry at the fact that he had left me out here for who knows how long.

Hange gave a small chuckle as she used a small blades knife to cut the woven rope from my wrists, finally freeing me.

I rubbed at the swollen marks, observing their blistered nature and wondered how long before the burning would subside.

"I'm support your willing to change, but I have to say I'm relieved to find that you still have some of that fighting spirit instilled in you. I hope you don't let him get off to easy." She teased as she helped me to my feet, slowly pacing ourselves to maneuver through the darkness.

"Oh, don't worry. I may be changing my selfish ways, but that doesn't mean I can always change this stubbornness that lies within. He's just gonna have to deal with that." I replied, letting a small smirk gather on the corners of my mouth.

_He's in for one hell of a ride if I'm gonna be a part of his squad._

~~~~~~~

_I'm so sorry I've been absent for a while! This chapter was a-little difficult, I had some writer block I had to work through, and then I struggled with some action points, and the fight scene. I hope you guys are still enjoying! This is a big turning point, after this Aria and Levi leveled the playing ground, they understand each other somewhat better and now I'm gonna sculpt the more attraction between the two. Stay tuned and thank you again! (:_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Fallen Wall

"Lehmann, fix your grip on those blades. If you keep holding them like that your gonna tire yourself out quicker." Levi's deep tone was more suggestive than demanding, which had changed over the last few months.

Our past few encounters had been neutral, with little to none bickering between the two of us. The relationship between my comrades had also been altered as the past started to fade away, throwing in the fact that we spent countless hours together training, and living in such close proximity to one another.

What little time I had to spare, I spent with Hanji and Charlotte. I was thankful they had managed to survive to this point, and I would do whatever I could to make sure it stayed that way until this living hell we existed in would finally come to an end.

_If that was even possible at this point...._

"Doesn't matter, I can still outlast you." I sneered before shooting a small wink in the direction of my captain as I enabled my gear, soaring towards the center of the forest.

He crossed his arms in return, his grey eyes shifting and rolling slightly as he muttered a small "tsk" under his breath at my flirtatious action.

He was easy to irritate, and there was something about the expressions cast on his face when I dared to challenge his authority that I enjoyed, almost as if he enjoyed the challenge.

What could I say? I still had mischief instilled me even after our brief confrontation months ago.

I spurred forward, slashing away at the dummy Titans before stumbling slightly on a nearby branch. It was then I realized I was becoming distracted by the thought of those grey eyes focusing solely on me. A series of butterflies rose in my chest, as I twirled around to the solemn faced man whose eyes were indeed plastered to my every movement. 

I was for sure that after our nasty quarrel, that this feeling....would go away. I've never let myself get so easily flustered, especially by a man.

_Why the hell does he make me feel so...._

"Got a staring problem?" I sung with a mocking tone, attempting to piss him off even further so he would go examine someone else's footwork instead of my own. I squirmed under his gaze, before our conversation was cut short by a series of shrieks on the outer area of the forest.

Our reflexes sprung into action, as we both maneuvered our way through tangled branches, desperate and panicked to see what lied behind the hidden security of the forest.

"Captain, do you think...." I yelled, pushing myself to get closer to the raven haired man.

Even I was astonished at the title I was addressing him in, as I usually called him Levi to sour his mood. However, the urgent scream had demolished my playful spirit I held only moments before.

"Shut up! Don't assume anything until we access all the information." His reply was hasty and blunt, to which he never turned to face me.

Yet, he was right. It was useless to get worked up over a silly scream, it could've been just a silly prank. Indeed if it was, god rest his soul once Levi's wrath reached them.

The last rays of sun blinded our sight as we emerged from the vast thicket of trees, in which we spotted our squad whose expressions were masked with fear and sadness.

"Charlotte!" I exclaimed, propelling myself to land a short distance before my friend. "What's has happened?" I tried to hide the heavy uneven breaths as my hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly so that her tear stained face would meet my own.

"The Wall...Maria....it......" her voice struggled to hold back sobs, as she brought one knuckle between her teeth and used to other to wipe away the stream of tears.

"Maria...what do you...wait. You don't mean?" My eyes slanted in confusion, but widened once the silent connection had been made.

"What the hell is she trying to say? I can't get any of these fools to give me a solid answer." Levi's voice could be overheard over the now uncontrollable sobs that were spouting from Charlotte, as she sunk into my shoulder.

The world seemed to stop spinning as I tried to process the next step, trying to comprehend exactly what this meant. A soft ringing echoed in the depths of my ears, slowly drowning out the sounds of the environment around me.

_Is this how it ended?_

"Lehmann!" Levi's voice rang once more as one strong hand gripped my shoulder and gave a small squeeze. The brief and small action was enough to lift me from my thoughts, the linger of his touch still tingling on my shoulder as I searched to form the words.

"The Wall of Maria.....has fallen." I spoke softly, but loudly enough to be heard.

His expression wore a look of shock, before he quickly started to bark orders.

We all knew too well what this meant, our lives would never be the same.

"Everyone grab your horse, and gear. I'll rendezvous with Commander Erwin and see what kind of damage control can be done. Prepare yourself, this will be much different from our missions behind the walls." Levi exclaimed, as we raced on foot back to the base.

My hand was laced in Charlottes as I pushed for more details regarding the events that lead to the fall. I listened intently as she explained the portion of knowledge she possessed.

"Two Titans broke the wall?" Very few intelligent Titans exist, why would they wait till now? Do they have bigger intentions other than to feast on humans?" I directed questions one after another at my blonde companion, each question becoming harder and harder to roll from my tongue as we neared the base.

"Aria, please. Not now. I don't even know...." Charlotte began as we scrambled to apply the gear to our bodies as quick as humanly possible, then race to the door towards the stables. I managed to grab a glimpse of Hange as several cadets and soldiers fumbled nervously with the tack for the horses, each holding a century of emotions behind their eyes.

I quickly gave her a nod, praying that I would be able to talk to her once more before our squad dispatched. The next few moments became a blur as my hand clutched Charlottes and we adjusted ourselves nervously on our saddles, clutching to Levi's every word which had come straight from Commander Erwin.

"The majority of the soldiers orders are to reclaim Wall Maria. I trust that each and everyone one of you realize the severity of this situation. We are entrusting everything in order to protect humanity, and focus on preserving the remaining walls." Levi green cloaked hood cast a shadow over his blank expression, and I wondered in that moment if he too shared the same sorrow and fear we all were experiencing.

"Once we arrive at Wall Maria, we are to dispatch separately from the rest of the Corps and focus solely on helping the remaining survivors evacuate." He added briefly before jerking his leather reins backward, following closely to the large group heading towards Wall Maria.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, sharing small similar glances between my squad. However, we chose to ignore the silent question lingering between us as we prodded our horses sides and eased into a small gallop.

_Why were we chosen to become a rescue squad when our skills were molded into specializing in killing Titans?_

A question, I should've challenged from the beginning.....

*************************************************

Hello!!! I'm apologize in my lack of writing lately! My laptop is on its last limb I'm afraid! However, I've received a new one for Christmas so updates should be more frequent now. And wow, the support and love for this story is outstanding! It is truly rewarding that you guys enjoy my book so far. I'm far from done and and I have so much more in store! Stay tuned my friends, as an apology for not writing in such a long time I have written one more chapters to follow this one! Please enjoy! (:


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Black Out

The overwhelming metallic scent filled my nostrils before our squad was dispatched to scale the wall. I had learned to suppress my feeling and emotions, especially after all the psychological abuse that I had experienced living with my father as a child. Yet, once my leather boots planted themselves on the highest peak of the reinforced wall behind Maria, I felt a rush of emotions explode in the depths of my chest.

The entire Shiganshina District swarmed with tons of Titans, wandering the city's ruins for no doubt the last remaining citizens that managed to survive the damage the "Colossal and Armored Titan" Erwin titled them had caused. My eyes had never beheld so many Titans in one setting before, each ranging in different sizes and shapes.

The adrenaline coursed through my veins as my eyes landed upon the humanoid cannibals one last time before Levi gave a small gesture, signaling our squad to branch off into two men pairs and descend.

To my dismay, I was paired with Levi. I deemed the decision quite strange considering he often liked to work alone. Any other time, I would've protested and refused to work with the fractious man, but as the haunting screams filled the air of the city beneath us I couldn't scramble together any other thoughts other than eliminating every Titan that crossed our path.

I had to admit that Levi and I were an unstoppable force as we moved together in synch, slashing the napes of numerous Titans and assisting to clear a path for the last few straying citizens trying to escape the hell they just experienced.

Panting and struggling to regain my breath, I landed on a nearby crumbled statue of what used to be someone's home. I could feel the calluses on my hands start to crack and bleed as I tightened the grip on my blade handles. My hair was tousled, falling in waves around my shoulders as I tossed my head back shaking the loose strands away from my face to clear my vision.

I noticed Levi's solemn expression from the corner of my view, a small flicker of admiration reflected in his eyes as I turned to face him.

I could feel myself flustering under his gaze, the butterflies in my chest rising once more as his hand slowly rose to my face, tucking a loose strand of hair of hair that I had missed behind my ear. The sensation of fingertips brushing against my cheek was enough to make my breath visibly hitch.

He took a few steps back to distance himself from me, as he shook his head softly and occupied himself with wiping his blades free of the titan blood and debris.

_He's just as shocked that he did that, as I am._

Our moment was short lived, as Erwin gave the signal to retreat. Glancing behind my shoulder, I could see more Titans swarming the wall, that we had just managed to clear. Scattered remains of citizens and soldiers could be seen in the distance, and I could only envision the devastating loss that we had suffered in our attempt to reclaim the Wall.

I gave another quick glance to Levi before enabling my gear, readying myself to scale the wall before me. It was then my eyes caught a familiar glimpse of Oluo on a frantic search at the top of the Wall, grabbing and twisted people to face him. I could see his mouth widening as he seemed to be calling someone's name.

My eyes widened as my heart dropped as his lips formed the familiar sequence of a name that I was all too familiar with.

_Charlotte._

Disabling my gear, I fell backwards letting my green cloak to become a meal to a Titan only meters from my body. I could hear the muffled echo of my name being called, maybe it was Erwin? Levi? No, Hange?

It didn't matter, I was trying to rewind the last few moments of my time with Charlotte in order to locate where she was dispatched too. I continued to fall, almost as I was in slow motion. Regaining my senses I quickly spurred myself around, only seconds before a Titans jaw snapped shut before me. Swinging my blades I blinded the creature, and propelled myself behind its neck and in one quick slash cut through its nape.

_She went to the East, I'm sure of it. What if....no don't think that way.....I've got to find her. Even if she's....I just have to see for myself. I won't leave her out here alone._

Quickly, I used my gas to launch myself forward. I could feel the tanks becoming empty, I would have to use them sparingly as I continued to search for Charlotte.

_Two Titans ahead._

I ran my tongue over my lips as I concentrated on the best strategy that would enable me to take out the most Titans at once. The mysterious unique ability I possessed once again overtook my small frame, unlocking my full potential.

I surged forward, managing to leap from one Titans head to another. The creatures waved their lanky limps swinging them violently, only resulting in delivering hits to each other in there attempt to hit my petite form. Granting me full access to their napes as they became tangled in their efforts to grab me.

I never exchanged another passing glance as I continued forward, driven only by my desire to find Charlotte.

Reaching the inner depths of the city, I tried to cover as much ground as possible while keeping my eyes peeled for any oncoming Titans that were currently lurking within the ruins. A small war cry filled the air, capturing my attention as I drove towards the sound.

Nearing the commotion I could make out Charlottes familiar blonde mane, tied back into a thick braid upon her back. Blades were drawn in each of her hands, as she stood braced between a Titan and a another figure that laid motionless on the tile of the platform they were positioned on.

The Titan was an abnormal, by the way it carried itself. Circling itself around Charlotte and the figure as if it was toying with them. Yet, there were no other Titans in a one mile radius.

_Did this Titan drive off every other oncoming Titans just so they could have Charlotte and the unknown figure to themself? No...they can't be that smart...._

I gave a small whistle gaining the abnormal attentions away from Charlotte.

Charlotte whipped her head to the side, her eyes filled with panic and relief.

"Aria, no!" She yelled weakly, just as the Titan decided to lunge towards me.

"Go!" My voice screamed before I aimed my grapple hooks straight for the Titans neck, sinking them deep within its skin. It was a risky move, charging straight ahead into a Titan but my confidence in my skills were greater than the fear of being devoured alive.

The abnormal jaws snapped numerous times as I reeled myself forward, it's large hands aimed to clasp me between them. My fingers fumbled with the gear, waiting to opportune moment. Alas, they found the trigger, reeling my grapple hooks back to my sides I used the momentum to twirl myself and slashed the Titans hands in two.

I aimed the hooks just a little higher and pulled myself forwards again, maneuvering my hips to swing myself wide and around the back portion of its neck and away from its snapping jaws. The movements were too quick for the Titan, as both blades slashed through the back of its neck.

I gave a sigh of relief, sheathing my blades back into my sides. My hands fumbled once more with my gear, trying to aim my hooks at the nearest structure. That's when I realized I had used the last of my gas to take down the abnormal Titan. Using the last of my strength I tugged at my hooks, trying to free one just enough to cushion my landing as much as possible.

_If I can't get this hook to come free, at the rate I'm falling it'll either break every bone in my body or...._

I was falling in slow motion, panic spreading throughout my body as I desperately clawed at my gear. It finally sprung free, as a few of my fingernails were torn from their nail beds in the process. Quickly, I made a small loop and set my attention to my survey my surroundings, finally settling on a partial rooftop that had managed to stay intact.

_I've only got one shot here...._

I swung the wire loop, whispering a small prayer as it left my hands.

_If it doesn't catch on something I'm..._

I watched as the wire loop soared through the air, and came to rest snuggly between the edge of the rooftop and a fallen piece of debris. My breath returned, as I braced myself. Even if I had managed to stop myself from becoming a splatter in the alleyway, I still would be taking a severe hit.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I felt the wire tighten and jolt my hips upright, swinging me directly into the concrete wall in which a small piece of rock was jutted out of place.

_Shit..._

I felt my back connect with the wall, my shoulder smashing against the rock, ripping my the harness of my gear and clothing apart. The jagged edge sunk into the soft flesh of my shoulder, and a loud pop could be heard as much shoulder dislodged itself.

Pain seared throughout my body, deriving a scream from the pits of my abdomen.

"Aria!" Charlotte voice faded through the distance as my limp body hung from the building.

I may had saved myself from the fall, but I had now set myself up as bait for another oncoming Titan.

_I've gotta get up, climb up to the roof...something. I can't just hang here..._

Yet, even if I did my gear was busted. There would be no way that I could make it back alone.

Moments edged on, as I struggled against the wire. Eventually, I could feel the wire being tugged at from another source. Lifted my head weakly, my blurred vision could make out Charlotte tear stained face screaming my name over and over.

_I guess the initial impact had knocked out some of my hearing too...._

Nevertheless, Charlotte small frame managed to pull me to the top of the roof. Small familiar arms wrapped themselves around my neck as she buried her head into the crease of my shoulder. Suddenly she stopped and hurried to pull me to my feet, throwing my good arm around her shoulder and tugging the lifeless stranger she had managed to save with her other free hand.

I could only guess she had spotted an oncoming Titan, there was no way we could all three make it out of here alive, especially if my gear was busted.

Struggling, I managed to clear my head enough to stand to my feet and remove my arm from her shoulder.

She tugged at my torn bloodied sleeve, willing me to stop.

"Aria, stop please. I can't lose you. Please." She begged with a strained voice. Tears flying in multiple directions as she shook her head viscously.

The Titan footsteps shook the titles upon the roof as it spotted the three of us lingering on-top of the structure, with two more close behind.

"Thank you, for being there when no one else was. You are the sister I never had, and I will always love you my friend." I whispered, as the tears began to fall from my dark lashes.

I showed no pride, for I knew this was my end.

"No I won't....she began before I stopped her.

"You will. You promised me when this all began, that we would go on.....even if we lost one another." I croaked.

"Aria, we were kids...I...." she cried once more, twisted my torn clothing more between her fingers.

"I won't make it out of here Charlotte. My gear is busted and you can't carry two people." My voice snapped with anger, pushing her to leave before it was too late.

She only trembled, knowing that my words rang true.

My shoulder gave a gruesome pop as I moved it against its will, gripping my blade handles in each hand and unsheathing them.

"I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away. Stay to the East, that's the way I took on my way here. I should've cleared a path long enough for you to make it back." I muttered under my breath, as my eyes were locked with her blue hues.

The footsteps were only a few feet from us now as Charlotte finally dropped her fingers, and gave me one last smile before throwing the stranger over her shoulder and racing away.

Proudly I turned to face the oncoming Titans, my heart thundering against the walls of my chest as the anticipation of my death neared closer and closer.

The overwhelming surge of pain returned, which caused me to lose my footing and stumble to my knees. My body had taken its toll, and I barely had enough strength to stand. I could see the Titans hand closing in on my form, it's menacing grin taunting me as it jaws opened wider.

Closing my eyes, I chose to shift my focus on one last thought that would ever fill my mind.

_That thought was Levi._

Just as I smelled the pungent breath of the Titan before me, my ears picked up on the whirling sound of ODM gear and a thundering crash of what I assumed was a fallen Titan.

Fluttered my eyes open, I caught the glimpse of a familiar black undercut flashing before me and landing next to my fallen form, leaving me to only stare in response.

_Am I dead? Why is he here?_

"Your such a fool, why the hell did you take off like that? Do you know how long it's taken me to find you? His voice rang out above me, as he planted his footing against the slick rooftop tiles.

_If I wasn't so dizzy, I could've sworn he was genuinely concerned for me._

My mouth flew open to respond, but the words never formed on my tongue.

He took one look at my crumbled frame, his eyes finally resting on my shoulder. I could only imagine how bad it looked considering the pain I was experiencing.

His eyebrows furrowed together once more, as he kneeled close to my side. Quickly, he shuffled over to my wounded shoulder, taking my arm in one hand and placing the other on the small of my back.

"I'm gonna need you not to scream Aria,no matter the pain. We don't need to alert anymore Titans than we already have."

My mind struggled to comprehend his words, but I shook my head slightly as they finally processed.

With one swift motion, he gave a small push setting my dislocated shoulder back into its rightful position. The tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes, and blood drizzled from the corner of my lips as I bit down under the force of his action following a small whimper as he released me.

Trembling he helped me to my feet, as my shoulder started to regain some of its mobility.

Another round of footsteps rounded the corner, as Levi tugged me to the corner of the rooftop.

"Listen, I don't have time for you to fight me on this. I'm gonna have to carry you, so fucking hold on and don't you dare fall or so help me I'll leave you here." He stated with urgency, not giving me a chance to respond as I was slung over his shoulder, his arm securing the curve of my waist tightly against him as he enabled his gear.

His cape had been discarded, as I clung to the fabric of his back and focused solely on not passing out as we soared through the air.

"Levi, thank you." I muttered softly against his back as my body fell limp, and I faded into the darkness.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Out of Hand

"No, don't do this!" My voice pleaded frantically as I wiggled and twisted against an iron clad grip that was fastened tightly around my wrist.

Thick tear drops clung to my dark lashes as they continued to blind my vision, making my footsteps heavy and uneven.

"I promise, I'll be a good girl. Please, Father!" My words squeaked from my mouth once more, the voice sounding so foreign and rehearsed as he continued to drag me against my will down the concrete forged walls of the basement beneath our home.

"Enough of you quivering, Aria. You are only making this harder on yourself." The cold voice responded, his grip only tightening further as he jolted my arm harshly towards his side in efforts to quicken our pace.

There was a pause, as I rubbed the back of my palm roughly against my eyelids willing the flow of tears to stop. A faint sound of jingling keys muffled against my fathers suit pocket could be heard as he cursed silently under his breath in the darkness of the hallway.

The keys finally emerged from his pocket, as he fumbled to find the correct one. Twisting the key, he waisted no time in dragging my small frame through the entrance, letting the heavy wooden door to slam behind us sealing us within.

Twisting my small frail arm once more, he captured both my wrists between his hands and steered me in the direction of a wooden chair placed neatly in the center of the candle lit room. My screams were a mere whisper hidden within the room, as my father struggled with the leather restraints bolted inside the interior of the chair.

"Would you stop wiggling?" He spatted with hateful tone, peering down at me through slanted eyes.

Every fiber of my being screamed against the touch of the man, knowing fully well what lied ahead of me.

_This wasn’t the first time._

_Slap._

The hit was quick and brief throwing my small head to the side in a result, leaving my cheek with an red nasty sting. It only a faired as a warning however, as my body finally stilled against the unfaltering grip. 

“This isn’t just for you, this is for our future.” My father voice sang as he pulled a familiar wooden box from within his jacket pocket. The recited sentence was enough to make me physically ill, as he claimed this wasn’t his fault but his duty to mankind.

A flash of silver was the last thing I let my eyes linger on before I slammed them shut. Scrunching my face together as if it was somehow going to prevent the inevitable. Time moved at a slower pace, as my father tied a thick elastic around the base of my tricep, as if it would help. It must’ve been his only claim of kindness.

“Steady now...” his musky voice instructed, before the overwhelming sting of pain raced through my veins. I convulsed against the leather restraints, every cell in my body working overtime to reject the foreign substance that had just been injected in my body.

Yet, even after yearly doses of the same concoction being forced into my bloodstream, I never knew what it was.

I could feel the froth beginning to form at the edges of my mouth, my head thrown back against the back of the chair as my father only speculated in the corner. I only had two more minutes of this hell before I would pass out. The only upside of this torture was that the process was so familiar, even if was only once a year.

“Why....” the phrase was repeated over and over as I peered through squinted eyes at my father.

“Why me....?”

**********

I inhaled sharply as my body jolted upright, feeling a cold sticky sweat coating my body as I finally regained my senses.

_It was only a dream._

A tinge of pain seared through my shoulder, as my fingers traced the outline of thick white bandages. My eyes followed the cloth gauze, briefly noticing the way it trailed down the top portion of my body stopping short of my navel. The woven cloth was stretched thin against my chest, and I silently cursed myself once more for being blessed with large breasts.

Adjusting my eyes to dimly lit room, I trailed my fingers downwards searching for the weighted substance that covered the lower half of my body. Fingertips wove themselves throughout the soft fabric before tossing it aside to bare the image of fresh new uniform pants.

I could feel the bouncy airiness of a mattress below me and after further inspection confirmed it was indeed a bed. Glancing further around the room, my eyes discerned several other pieces of furniture similar in shape and color. It was small, but given the bandages and multiple beds I could only imagine this was a makeshift hospital of some kind.

Yet, I was the only one here.

_I knew my injuries were severe, but I surely couldn’t have been the only one of out the corps to have suffered some...._

Grimacing slightly, I tested my strength by swinging my legs over the corner of the bed and down to the wooden floor beneath me. I shifted my petite frame closer to the edge of the bed, preparing myself before I made an attempt to stand to my feet.

“I wouldn’t try standing just yet if I were you.” The voice was soft, but even within a crowd filled of strangers I was sure I could distinguish that voice from others I had heard before. I turned my head slowly making every effort not to injure my shoulder further. However,the mere sight of him almost caused me to lose my balance.

Instead of baring his usual uniform, he was clothed in a more causal suit jacket and button up. His usual cravat was the only item I was remotely familiar with.

He must’ve read the bewildered expression painted on my face as he made his way toward me, his hands shoved deeply within his slacks.

“You’ve been out for over a week, that hit you took must’ve took a harder toll on you that you initially thought.” He stated, his head tilting slightly to the side as he came to rest before me.

“A week!?” my voice exclaimed with shock laced with tad bit of fury.

_How could I let myself get that beaten up? I thought I was stronger..._

“Your joking, right? I mean I know your hardass isn’t to keen on humor, but I couldn’t have been....” The words were rushed and sloppy, as my mind tried to comprehend the situation at hand.

“Why else would I be wearing this, and why else do you think your the only one here brat?” He retorted, taking time to lean against a nearby window sill and cross his arms tightly across his chest.

My eyes lingered longer than they should’ve at the way the suit jacket formed against his biceps. I couldn’t help the blush that was forming on my cheeks as his eyes rose to meet mine through his fallen black bangs.

“You expect me to believe that you just volunteered to stay here with me until I was stable enough to ride? I figured you would jump at the chance to be rid of me.” I scoffed softly, resting my good arm behind my hip and leaning back ever so slightly trying desperately to keep up my cocky façade that I was so used to wearing when being in his presence.

“Believe what you want. I’m your commanding officer, and your my responsibility.” He responded as his voice has became more shaky, as he quietly shuffled back to his feet and walked briefly to my bedside.

“Now turn around.” He instructed slightly as he peered down to where I was sitting, his arms never leaving the position over his chest.

My jaw dropped, as the words left his mouth.

“Ex...excuse me?” I stammered, clearly caught off guard at the order he had just given me.

I couldn’t help myself as the blush only deepened from moments before, my mind racing with conflicting thoughts. I was never familiar with sexual subjects, and I had only heard a few stories from other female soldiers when they clamored and bragged about their private romantic encounters. Nevertheless, as I grew older the more curious I became, and I would often catch myself deliberating on what a mans touch would be like. I was no stranger to pleasuring myself, but it was only human nature to yearn for something deeper.

So, as he stood overtop of me peering down, the only thoughts clouding in my mind were of how his skin would feel pressed up against mine. Were those plump lips of his as soft as they appeared? Would he use those callused hands to trace every inch of my body? Would he be rough with me, or gentle? Was he experienced? Just how big was....? A familiar pool of heat found its way between my legs, before I could pull myself from my lewd thoughts.

_Aria, stop this. It’s never going to happen. He’s your captain for god’s sake...._

“Your shoulder dressings haven’t been changed in a few days, I just wanted to check on the progress to make sure your stitches are good enough to maintain our ride back to base. ” He outstretched one finger, directing it at my bandages that were indeed stained with crimson red.

_I was alittle distracted...._

It was only then I realized that the only appendage covering my top half was a series of tightly woven, yet fairly thin cloth bandages. Peering down, I found that my body had betrayed me. My perky nipples had hardened from my previous indecent thoughts and were fairly noticeable and protruding against the thin material.

I let out a small shriek as my hands found the familiar white blanket that I had tossed away earlier and quickly draped it around the front of my body.

“We’re you not going to tell me? I was practically half naked in front of you!” I shouted, annoyed that he didn’t remind me that I wasn’t wearing my usual top.

“Don’t flatter yourself, brat. Are you that dim? I thought you already knew.” He stated quietly, before rolling his eyes and darting his hand to a small side table and pulling out the small drawer it was equipped with. He busied himself with grabbing a few extra gauze, needles, and scissors before he directed his attention back towards me.

“You going to turn around or what? If your that stubborn, I’ll just let you ride and chance busting a stitch.” His voice once again commanded harshly, not leaving me with another option to take in my condition.

“Why are you doing this? Shouldn’t someone licensed in the medical field... “I began, still trying to maintain the upper hand.

“No. Too many causalities after the Wall fell, everyone from this area was called in as reinforcements. You were in too bad of a condition to ride back with the others, so after they patched you up I decided we would stay here until you regained consciousness.” He sighed, almost as if he was annoyed that I demanded an explanation.

I only gave him a nasty glance, before I attempted to stand to my feet once more.

Levi eyed me carefully, preparing himself if I was to lose my balance. Slowly, I gripped the wooden frame of the bed and turned my back towards him.

I tried to hide the noticeable gulp as footsteps indicated he had shuffled closer to me.

Only silence and the sound of occasional breathing could be heard, before his voice finally emerged from the stillness.

“Lehman, I’m going to cut these bandages to get a better look, but we’re going to have to wrap it again. They are disgusting.” He muttered, as the cold metal blades hit the small of my back, followed by small snips.

“Wait, Levi if you do that then I’ll be...” the realization hit me, as I clutched the blanket even tighter to my chest.

“I’m not going to look at you, this is strictly professional. You can’t were those blood encrusted bandages or you have a chance of it getting infected.”His voice had switched to more reassuring tone as he cut me off.

I only nodded in response as the bandages fell to the ground beneath us.

I could feel his hot breath against my the back of my neck, as he leaned even closer to inspect my wound.

_If he gets any closer to me, I’m gonna lose my mind..._

I bit my lip, trying to use it as a means of distraction from my current state of mind.

“Your healing well, you should be more than able to ride. I say after a few weeks, and some extra training you gain full mobility back in that shoulder.” He exclaimed after clearing his voice as he reached around to the table to grasp the extra bandages.

If I didn’t know any better, he almost sounds as if this is effecting him too. No, he said earlier not to flatter myself...yet why do I feel like I would let him do whatever he wanted to me right now...

“C...can you stand a little straighter? You might as well drop the blanket as well...” He murmured lowly, as the space between us was closed once more.

D _id he just stumble over his words?_

I lifted myself straighter, fighting against the pain as my back arched slightly and my hair fell in waves against the bareness of my back. I titled my head slightly, but still couldn’t bring myself to look at him.

“How’s this?” I whispered, my heart thumping sporadically against my chest as I let the blanket fall in a heap at my bare feet.

He never replied, as his fingertips brushed the top of my collar bone which caused my body to do an involuntary tremble.

“Hold the end right there.” The voice was low and husky, as he bent closer to my ear. The familiar pool of heat returned between my legs, as I shifted slightly to push my thighs together to ease the friction.

_God, his voice....I’m getting so worked up just over some slight touch’s and the sound of his voice. What the hell?_

I didn’t even object, I just quickly heeded his command and held the end of the bandage in place and he busied himself in wrapping the bandages around my neck and collar bone before pausing.

“I’m going to hand this to you and your going to wrap it around you chest and then back to me, understand?” The voice was still low but becoming more uneven by the second.

I knew this was the only way he could manage not viewing or touch my breasts, and I couldn’t deny the sudden flicker of disappointment I felt as I complied with his wishes.

The bandages wound tighter and tighter against my chest, slowly covering my bareness in the process.

“I can’t seem to get it tight enough, in this area....Do you mind turning around to face me?” He questioned slowly, his fingertips brushing my sides as he clung to the material.

_Even though my breasts are covered, facing him right now after all of this tension...._

Slowly, I twisted my body to face him. I peered beneath my thick lashes, flustered and clinging to the wooden bed frame for dear life as I anticipated the next move. 

He never returned my glanced, only furrowed his eyebrows together as he took a step closer, before crouching down to come eye level with my waistline.

My breath only hitched, as my lip returned between my teeth and I wrestled with the urge to squeeze my thighs together once more for fear of Levi noticing.

_Why the hell is he down there? He’s so close to me I can feel his hot breath on my navel...god I’m losing it. I’m becoming so aroused by just the mere thought of him down there....If I could just weave my hands through those black locks of his...._

I jolted as his fingertips brushed my skin once more, as he fidgeted with the bandages, pulling them tighter before he finally tied up the ends. 

He lingered there briefly, his thumb drawing small circles into my hips as if he was compelled to do something more before he quickly shook his head silently stood back to his feet.

_He just repeated the same motion as he did the day he brushed the hair from my face. I just wonder what he’s thinking, would it be so bad to want me? Wait, what am I saying? Of course it would be! I hate him.....right?_

“I expect to see you in two hours. We will be returning to base tonight.” The stern demeanor on his face had returned along with his usual voice, before he walked in a brisk pace towards the door, leaving me swarming in a serious of multiple thoughts.

However, one question had never been presented, due to the face I had been to distracted.

_Why the hell did Levi save me that day?_

*************************************************

Finally! We are slowly getting to the sexual tension that is building between these two! Of course we have some more ground to cover before anything big happens, but we are headed in that direction :)

I wanna take time to say thank you again for all the support on this fic! I am truly honored by all the wonderful comments and feedback. I honestly was intimidated by writing this fic, because I’ve never really done so before. I read other people writing and it’s nothing compared to mine, so I usually just draw an idea in my head and it never goes further than that. So, I finally stepped out of my comfort zone and started writing this never expecting anything to come from it. I’m so glad you guy enjoy it! I really wanted to approach AOT differently than other writers and create an OC that was completely different than anything I’ve ever read before and I’m so glad you guys enjoy my approach. We have much more in store so stay tuned!

PS I wanted to include another flashback from Arias past, so we can get another glimpse of her character design and development! Hope you guys like it!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Conflicted

"Aye shorty, you could've at least stayed around to help me get dressed. It was a bitch trying to get this buttoned." a tinge of irritation was laced in my words as I motioned slightly to the wrinkled shirt that still lacked being tucked into the waistline of my pants. Ruger gave a small snort as he followed closely behind at my side, ever so often giving me soft nuzzles on the back of my neck with his velvet nose as we met up with Levi.

_It's almost as if he is relived that I'm still alive. Well, at least I'll have someone return to...._

"Watch your mouth Lehman. Besides, I'm still taller than you." Levi retorted as he pulled himself into his saddle, avoiding eye contact at all possible costs.

I gave a small scoff, muttering a series of insults under my breath. "By a quarter inch...."

Giving a small click of my tongue I guided Ruger with my one functioning arm. He started by lowering his front half to the ground, then his rear legs were brought down to my level as he rested on the soft patch of grass that lied on the outskirts of the small city, we were previously occupied in. I only struggled momentarily as I swung my leg over the saddle, adjusting myself slightly before tugging lightly on the reins to signal to Ruger that he could return back to his feet.

Clearing my throat, I gave a small hand gesture to inform Levi that I was finally ready to head back to base. He never turned, instead just gave a swift kick to his mares hindquarters. He was giving me the cold shoulder, never sparing me a second glance. We rode side by side in silence. Even when I tried challenging him with a question, he would only reward me with one worded answers.

_Is it something I had done? Did I say something? Maybe it was our encounter back at the hospital? This is so strange. He was so concerned for me only a few hours before, helping me to redress my wounds. Even his hands were gentle...._

A shudder trailed down my spine causing me to shake slightly at the brief thought of his fingertips dancing upon my skin. The memory of his hot breath fanning against the back of my neck was enough to cause goosebumps to rise against my skin.

It sparked a memory from my past, where I had once found myself pledging that I would never let another man dominate my life. I vowed to my future self to never let my personal feelings consume the line between professional and private affairs. Yet, as I watched the brooding man out of the corner of my eye I felt that personal oath slipping away.

I had let my guard down, conflicted by my feelings for Levi. He had seen another side of myself, the side in which Hange and Charlotte were the only two to be granted privilege.

_Wait, what were my feelings exactly?_

Honestly, I couldn't provide an appropriate explanation. Not one that satisfied me at least.

Then there was the fact that the more we rode in silence, the more pissed I became.

Who was he to think that he could just speak to me whenever he felt so? Acting in such bizarre bipolar actions? One day he's saving me from the jaws of a titan, risking his title as Captain and the next he's acting as if I didn't exist.

_What's his deal?_

I couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to me, even if was for my own benefit.

I paused, opening my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a shrill voice calling my name in the distance.

_Were not even back to the base yet…who in the world knows me all the way out here in the forest?_

I vaguely remembered the area that surrounded me, but it was hard to tell given there was no snow covering the ground. It was possible that there was an abandoned castle nearby, one that we used during my cadet years for winter training purposes. I gave a small click of my tongue while simultaneity pulling back the leather reins on Ruger, searching the vast area before me in hopes that I could locate the mysterious voice. Levi appeared to have halted as well, his solemn expression still shadowed underneath the safety of his hood.

_I wish I could just rip that damn hood off…_

The voice emerged again from the distance, this time another accent had joined in chanting my name.

A mix of blonde and brunette could be seen emerging from the shadows of the forest before us, and I could hardly contain the excitement that was bubbling in my chest.

_Hange and Charlotte._

I discarded the searing pain in my shoulder as I clumsily dismounted Ruger and raced towards the two figures. My tough and stubborn façade immediately faded away as my arms reached out to embrace them both. Charlotte was a hysterical mess of tears and laughter as she clutched to the thin material of my shirt, while Hange was muttering a slew of incoherent praises that I was alive.

I didn’t care who witnessed our reunification, all that mattered is that they were both alive.

I continued to stroke the back of Charlottes palm as I observed the tiny scars and teeth punctures that covered the tip of her knuckles, shooting her a small look of disapproval as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I.. I was nervous. We didn’t know whether you made it or not. All we knew is that Levi had found you…” Charlotte stated through her sniffles.

“You gave us quite a scare Ari! So, what was it like being in such close proximity to an abnormal Titan!? Is it true that they possess the intelligence of a human?” Hange began as she clung to my other shoulder, her glasses containing a glare as her cheeks became flushed with excitement.

“Hange!” Charlotte scolded as she pried Hange’s hands from my arm as I gave a small grimace. “This isn’t the time to be asking such questions! Can’t you see she is injured!?”

_She always could read me like a book._

“I appreciate the concern Charlotte, but I’m fine. I’m just glad you two still have the same spirit as you always have.” I gave a small smile, reveling in the small amount of comfort that they had brought me just by being near my side.

“However, something puzzles me here. Why are you two out here on your...” I began with a furrowed brow, but I was never able to finish before the sound of hooves and breaking twigs rattled in the forest in which Hange and Charlotte had exited only moments before.

A pair of sky-blue eyes could be seen in the brightness of the day, and I couldn’t help the smile that played on the corners on my mouth. Erwin and I had our share of disputes but in my heart, I knew that I truly cared for the man as more than just a comrade and a leader. Once his eyes landed on my form, he only spared a few seconds before immersing me in a tight embrace of his own.

My eyes widened at the sudden contact. This was not the typical behavior that Erwin usually possessed, but I couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness erupt in my chest as he stayed crouched before me with his arms locked behind my back.

“It’s good to see you still here with us.” He whispered before stepping back to join Charlotte.

“Back at you bushy brows.” I gave a half-hearted grin, once I seen his demeanor had shifted back to professional.

_Here comes scolding…._

Erwin cleared his throat never breaking our gaze, it was then I had noticed Charlotte and Hange slump their heads slightly towards the ground.

_What aren’t they telling me?_

“Lehmann, given the indisputable evidence of your infringement of orders from several of your commanding officers including that of my own, it pains me to inform you that you have been summoned to stand trial before the members of the King’s council tomorrow at noon, to further evaluate your future within the survey corps.” Erwin spat, trying to finish his words quickly.

Given the small cringe written on his face I knew he never wanted to issue a warrant in such a matter as this, but it was simply a part of his role as Commander.

‘Wait, what do you…” I began but was quickly cut off by Levi’s stern voice.

“Word travels quickly once those filthy military police dogs get wind of something tangible, that they can hold against the Survey Corps. The King himself dispatched a few of his best men to help escort the remaining survivors from fallen wall. Once they learned that one of our own defied direct orders from their commanding officer, well it wasn’t long before someone decided to snitch.”

I glared through half lidded eyes at his explanation, anger rising in my chest as he turned to face me for the first time since we left the small city.

“How dare you. You’ve known this whole time, and you didn’t bother to explain until now?” I seethed through my clenched teeth. 

Levi only glared back, unphased by my hotheaded nature. The smug expression he was wearing only drove me to the edge, as I lunged at him.

Levi jumped back unexpectantly, the green hood finally falling back to reveal the black circles under his eyes that matched his hair. I faked an attack with my good arm, for I knew he believed I was far to weak to use my injured arm. I stepped in closer to his chest closing the gap between us. I grimaced through the pain as I brought my fist up and curled it into an uppercut. I slung it upwards as the fist connected with the lower half of his jaw, a clean hit. It was all too fast for him to react, I was fueled by anger and that mysterious power that I possessed whenever my emotions become unchecked. Blood spewed from the corner of his mouth, as he stumbled backwards.

“Aria!” Erwin lunged securing both my arms behind my back as I kicked at the empty air before me. My shoulder burned with pain but my emotions played a huge part in shoving that aside for the time being.

_That bastard, if he only knew…_

Hange and Charlotte ran to assist Erwin in settling me down, as Levi dabbed at the minor cut on his lip with a fresh handkerchief.

“Aria, this wasn’t planned. Levi was following my commands I gave to him this morning. I instructed him not to say a word until I delivered the courts orders to you, I feared you would react this way.” Erwin rested his hands on his knees catching his breath after attempting to restrain me. I felt a small pang of guilt course through me as I glimpsed back at Levi, who was reasonably calm for someone who had just managed to endure a blow directly to his jawbone.

Maybe one day I could explain why I had acted so irrationally. Maybe one day the thought of walking through the Capital wouldn’t derive unfathomable fear from the pit of my chest. Maybe one day, I could stop trying to build up more walls, after I had managed to successfully to break down those multiple barriers that stood in the way at a chance at something more with _him._

_Wait, I still needed to talk to him…_

Yet in that moment, all those maybes meant nothing. All those years I had spent obstructing my identify were merely in vain. The time had finally come to pass that I would come face to face with the sole person I hated more than the existence of the Titans.

_ My Father.  _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone! Here is another update for you guys! This chapter was difficult to write, I really wanted them to have a heartfelt conversation, but I felt it was necessary with her Father being reintroduced in the next Chapter to have a little panic attack, and we all know my girl Aria has a hard time expressing herself. Remember, only Hange and Charlotte know the truth involving her past, so it makes it that much harder for her to express her emotions to someone she wants so desperately to care for. I promise, we will finally get some more of that fluff the chapter after next and FINALLY some bonding between her and Levi, maybe the next time she can just talk to him before she makes him a punching bag? Oh, believe me she is really going to need it after this trial she will have to endure. Thanks again for the support and love for this story, you guys really are driving me to continue it. Please let me know your thoughts! I love reading your comments!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Trial Part One

“It’s all going to be alright, Ari. Once they learn that you’re the daughter…” Charlotte began while running a wide-toothed comb through my thick black waves.

“We both know how this will end.” I stated abruptly as my emerald eyes focused on Charlotte’s reflection before me. Charlotte only gave a weak smile, still fighting towards a strand of hope that wasn’t feasible at this point.

Hange glasses gave off a small glare as sunlight peaked through a small opening of the side window of our shared room, it’s reflection giving off a small flares she joined our side. Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned against the small wooden vanity I was seated before. 

“Erwin has a considerable amount of influence when it comes to speaking before high authorities, I’m sure that he and Levi…” Hange mumbled, as fidgeted with the brim of her glasses adjusting them slightly so they sat farther up on the bridge of her nose.

“I appreciate the words of confidence, but I wouldn’t stake my faith on the words of Levi. He keeps to himself, and even if he was to speak on my behalf I don’t believe it would be as amiable as you might think.” I halfhearted expressed, shuffling slightly in my seat at the mere thought of my Captain.

“Ari, you did just punch the guy…” Charlotte replied, my eyes snapping back to the mirror quickly enough to see the smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

“Bahahaha! You should’ve seen his face! He was so shocked that you actually managed to place a hit on him!” Hange exclaimed as she doubled over, clutching her mouth as small snorts escaped her mouth.

I gave a small chuckle, as Charlotte secured half of my hair behind my ears. We all exploded in laughter, recalling the events from the day before. It was true after Erwin confessed the explanation of Levi’s actions, I felt guilty for unleashing my pent up emotions in such a vicious action against him. Yet, he could’ve humored me, especially after the tension from the hospital. Instead, he left me to presume that I had done something wrong, that I wasn’t worthy to pry into his feelings and thoughts.

We had ridden into the city that night and luckily, we managed to grab some extra rooms in the capital that previous guests and military police usually occupied. It was then I had been informed that Charlotte and Hange had been called to serve as witnesses in order to testify to my character, and to my dismay so was Levi.

It was an uncontrollable bittersweet feeling that swept over me once I was back at the capital. It would always be a place I would always recognize as home, but the memories were enough to cause me to become nauseous. The thought of running had also crossed my mind numerous times throughout the night, as I laid awake starring at the ceiling listening to the peaceful snores that emerged from my two companions. It wasn’t often in my life that I ever felt useful, or wanted. Even after joining the scouts, I thought my perspective would change, that I would finally fill the empty gap that lied within me. It only resulted in eagerness to be the most powerful, until I joined Levi’s squad and was knocked down a few pegs. Yet, as I watched the moonlight cast a soft glow on the features of Charlotte and Hange’s faces, I knew I couldn’t run even if it was the best option. They had trusted and loved me throughout it all. Leaving them now would only be a selfish act, the coward’s way out.

They deserved better than that. After all, I swore that I would protect them and that is exactly what I had done. I didn’t regret one second of my actions. 

“Thanks guys, I needed that.” I squeaked, coming back down from my uncontrollable laughter. It was the first time I had laughed in a long time…

Three raps at the door caught all three of us off guard, as we snapped our heads in the direction of the heavy knocks.

“Lehmann, they are ready for us. Get your ass out here.” The voice was muffled under the structure of the heavy door, but it didn’t take long for those familiar goosebumps to raise upon my skin.

_Dammit Aria, not now. Get yourself together._

“Well be right there.” I called as I inhaled slightly. Charlotte cleared her throat as she fumbled with the collar of my formal uniform jacket, smoothing out the creases that never seemed to fade. I could see the sadness clouding in her eyes as her slender fingers started to tremble and her bottom lip started to pucker.

She was analyzing all the possible outcomes in that little head of hers, but alas she couldn’t find a way out of this. I clutched her hand slightly easing the tremble and giving it a small squeeze.

“Aria, this is all my fault. If you didn’t always have to save me, then you wouldn’t even been here in the first place.” Charlotte scrambled over her words, her tender heart breaking as she finally revealed the true reason behind her silence this morning. 

“I’m going to stop you right there. No one told me to come after you, I just did it. There is no one else to blame but myself. If I had to, I would do it all over again.” I replied softly, before diverting my glance to Hange. I swept her fingers into my free hand, tugging her closer to where Charlotte and I stood.

“Lehmann, I’m not in a patient mood.” Levi frustrated tone strained once more against the door.

“And I don’t have the energy to pretend to like you today. Give me a second, _Captain._ ” I hissed, as I scooped the two girls into a hug.

I needed the extra comfort for what was about to come my way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._**

Everything around me became white noise, other than the familiar rhythmic heartbeat drumming in my ears. We walked in a small formation, Charlotte and Hange clinging closely to my side as I focused on memorizing the marble patterns stamped on the floor beneath me.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I kept repeating the small simple phrase under my breath, while my fingernails formed small red crescent shapes into my palms from clasping my hands together so tightly. We must’ve crossed a threshold, for the flooring had dramatically shifted to a different color and patterned tile. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly I finally persuaded myself to raise my head.

My arms were suddenly taken away from the comfort of my comrades, as two military police escorted me further into the room illuminated solely from the sunlight directed through the panned windows. Six different members of the Kings closest noble subjects were perched upon a raised pedestal. I scurried to examine their features the closer we grew, my breath hitching each time my eyes found a new face. I recognized a few from my younger years, but I couldn’t place their names.

_He’s not here…could it be? Did he leave? Is it possible he finally…died?_

I must’ve dwelled longer than I expected on observing the nobles, for my right arm was swiftly twisted backwards without warning. I gave a small hiss, twirling around to face the culprit who only rewarded me with a small smirk and a lazy wink. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, knowing full well that I could beat him to a pulp if I so desired. After a few more tugs and shuffling, I was placed at the center of the room in a small wooden chair equipped with handcuffs bolted to the chair.

_I never got the memo that I was being treated as a criminal…_

I glimpsed over my shoulder at my comrades, each wearing a look of concern as I was cuffed to the chair before them. Hange gripped Charlottes hand in her own, attempting to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn’t start biting her knuckles. My eyes fluttered to Levi, examining his occasional glances and watching his face twitch each time one of the men happened to lean farther into me than necessary.

Damn. I can’t tell if he’s upset that they are manhandling me or if he’s just playing the role of an overprotective Captain…. damn that poker face of his.

“Lehmann, I presume.” A low male voice strained from the pedestal before me.

“Yes, that’s me.” I replied, adjusting myself slightly against the restraints.

The man stood to his feet giving me a better look at his profile. He was robed as a noble, but he was short in stature and just as round. The sunlight reflected off the bald patches of his head, making it almost impossible to stifle a laugh.

“You have any idea why your here young lady?” He questioned as he walked towards the edge of the pedestal.

“Aren’t you supposed to hold all the answers here?” I questioned back, already annoyed with this cat and mouse game he was initiating.

I could overhear Erwin’s strained sigh behind me, he had mentioned briefly in our ride to the Capital that I should watch my mouth around the nobles if I was to stand any chance of getting out of this. What he didn’t know that I had grown up in this environment and I knew exactly how these men functioned.

There was no chance at a fair trial. They loathed the Survey Corps and I had just given them the ammunition they needed to dispose of one, even if it was a minor offense.

The bald man chuckled, nodding his head slightly at the two men stationed behind me.

As if on cue, a felt a hit from what I assumed was the butt of a rifle, delivered to the back of my skull. My head shot forward from the impact as I let out a small whimper, clutching the wooden arms of the chair tightly to ground the pain.

Charlotte let out a small yelp before Hange’s hand shot out to cover her mouth and the sound of Erwin clearing his throat in frustration also filled the room.

“Let’s try that again, shall we? This time leave out that vile tongue of yours.” The bald man had made his way down the steps of the pedestal, toying with me from a small distance away.

My eyebrows were furrowed together in anger and annoyance as I sat back in the chair slowly.

“I disobeyed an order, sir.” I replied through clenched teeth.

“Ahh, that you did. Do you happen to know the penalty for disobeying an order in the regiment?” He added, taking a small sidestep to the right in order to get a better view of my expression.

I never responded, just continue to scowl at the man before me as a headache started to set in.

“Well, there are many options here. We could just discharge you from service but given the circumstances and the fact that you are now a liability, it is more suitable to choose a more severe punishment.” He continued despite my silent response.

“However, I’m feeling rather generous this afternoon. I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. A chance to redeem yourself, per say. You may pick a comrade of your choice to speak on your behalf, afterwards we will deliver your verdict.” The pudgy man eyed my companions cautiously, curious as to who I would choose.

_I was told they all were to testify on my account…what is his game?_

I turned to face my comrades, each painted with different expressions. Charlotte was wide eyed, perched on the edge of her seat. She held a kind and compassionate nature, one that would strike a sympathetic note with the nobles, due to our long lasted friendship and the overlying fact that she was the one I had ventured out to rescue to begin with. Hange was solemn but I could see the seriousness hidden behind those doe brown eyes. She was intelligent and bright, equipped with scientific knowledge and arguments that could persuade even the most perspicacious individuals to doubt themselves. Then there was Erwin, commander of the Survey Corps himself. He was brave and loyal, believing in the true dream that we would one day save mankind and clear this earth of Titans. His words alone ignited a spark in people, driving them forward another day to pledge their lives to the future of humanity.

They were all my friends, my comrades, the ones who picked up the broken pieces of me and helped put me back together. They were my life.

Maybe I had taken a harder hit to the back of my temple than I originally thought, because I never expected the name that passed through my lips in that moment.

“Captain Levi Ackerman.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Trial: Part Two

I could physically feel the tension in the room rise as the room absorbed the name I had just recited so effortlessly. I read the confused expressions shown on my comrades faces, each one as curious as to why I had chosen the one man in the room who seemed to loath even being in the same vicinity of me.

Hell, even I was surprised that I had called his name. I was most definitely screwed…

Levi eyes widened slightly, honestly taken aback that I had chosen him of all my trusted companions. He shuffled slightly, standing to his feet and clearing his throat, but he was quickly cut off by a chuckle rumbling deeply within the bald man’s chest.

“You believe he is the most suitable person to speak on your behalf? In the information that I have gathered over the years it seems you two have a history of quarreling…” he managed to add between his snorts.

_What the hell is he talking about? What information…?_

I gave a small shudder, as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks as the pudgy man continued to laugh hysterically like a mad man.

He had been keeping tabs on me. All this time I had scrambled to keep a low profile, even turning away the position of Captain in order to escape his radar it had all failed…I had failed. I had honestly believed that the Survey Corps was my own twisted version of a safe haven. Even if I were to die on the battlefield, my life would mean something instead of cowering in fear residing in the capital as a daughter of a nobleman.

“Where….where is he..?” I whispered, honestly wishing that this whole scenario would be a nightmare.

_If only I could pinch myself and wake up…_

“My my, whoever are you talking about?” The bald man face grew silent, a shadow clouding the upper portion of his face as his expression grew dim.

“Don’t give me that shit! Where the hell is he?” I spat, this time my voice growing louder and more grounded in anger.

“Aria.” Levi called a mixed sound of pleading and desperation hidden in his voice; I knew he was concerned for where my behavior was heading. Even Erwin himself was at the edge of his seat, desperate to say something to calm my spirits.

“You were such a bright child, it disappoints me that you chose to run off and join the Scouts, you would’ve made a lovely wife to my eldest son.” The bald man turned, walking back towards the steps as if he desired to end the conversation.

“How dare you, you bald bastard! I asked you a question! I demand that you tell me where he is!” my voice had escalated to shouting, as I frantically pulled at the makeshift handcuffs in attempts to free myself.

“Aria, what is going on?” Erwin questioned in a hushed tone, as he shot a confused glance to Levi and the others. Hange and Charlotte only managed to divert their gazes, for they were the only ones to hold any knowledge of my past and the truth.

“Are you really in any position to demand anything?” a voice emerged from the corner of the small enclosed room, hidden by a blanket of shadows.

The voice had caused me to still my thrashing against the metal restraints and strain my eyes against the darkness. I had recognized the voice, but I convinced myself that it would only be true, if I managed to see it with my own two eyes. A tall lanky figure shuffled out from the darkened corner, each step causing my heart to skip beats before he was fully emersed in the patches of sunlight.

I felt my small body trembling as the figure tipped the brim of his hat up, revealing his aged features. Time had managed to deepen the wrinkles around his emerald green eyes that lied underneath the thick wired brimmed glasses, and even in the distance I managed to notice the streaks of grey running through his brown locks.

It was unmistakable, I was finally face to face with my father once more.

_He has been here this whole time, hiding? Why?_

“Oh, come now. You act as if we’ve never spoken before.” He gave a small grin, obviously playing the role of a genuine concerned father who had just reunited with his troubled daughter who ran away to pursue her dream of being solider. That’s how it had always been when we were in social distance of the other noblemen. He had created this false image of being a loving widowed father, it was I that was portrayed as the daughter who was wild and uncontrollable.

I gave a small gulp, trying to remember that I was no longer that little girl he had once known.

“Simon, uncuff her. She is no threat to us.” He ordered politely, gathering his hands behind his back and clasping them together before taking the opportunity to close the empty space between us.

My gaze never left my fathers, but I knew all eyes in the room were glued to the strange interaction that was taking place between us as one of the MP’s busied themselves in reliving me of my restraints before stepping back.

“It’s been quite some time, Aria. You have grown into quite the women from what I have heard. I’m relieved to see that your alive, that is a dangerous line of duty you serve.” My father stated, amusement playing in the tone of his voice.

I still granted him only silence, instead I focused on rubbing my wrists that were red and swollen in the struggle to free myself earlier. My father paced back and forth in front of the small wooden chair, observing my movements and actions each time he took a single step.

“I must admit, those first few years you had me worried. It took me a while to finally figure out where you had ran off too, after you managed to escape the underground. That is still so puzzling to me, the security there is hardly ever breached…” he continued, knowing fully well of the game he was playing. He was purposely dragging up the events of my past, exposing me to my comrades. Even if somehow managed to escape the consequences of this trial, I would no longer be able to hide behind my false identity.

My back stiffened against the spine of the chair once I realized his intentions.

“Do you even know how hard it is for a father to lose his only _daughter_?” He questioned, as he leaned down to take my chin in his hand and bringing it upwards to face his own, the edges of his lips curling upwards slightly to prove my theory behind his false advertising.

Hot tears welled in the corners of my eyes, as I felt myself shatter into pieces. He softly released my chin, and I found myself glancing back towards my comrades. Charlotte and Hange only exchanged a mutual expressions of empathy. Erwin eyes met my own briefly before tilting his chin downwards in disappointment. I had hurt him, and I wondered in that moment if he would ever trust me again. Over the years he had begged me to expose my secrets to him, something I was never comfortable with for fear of what he may think of me. Now, I had regretted my choice to not indulge my history.

I dreaded the next individual, as my eyes shuffled to Levi’s, expecting nothing but anger and annoyance. However, as my eyes met his silver hues, it held something that I never seen before.

Compassion.

“No,sir..” I whispered, and I knew that my father had succeeded in once again breaking my spirit.

“Tsk, children. You raise them to the best of your ability, and they end up turning their back on you.” My father lightheartedly included, as he turned to face the other nobles seated a top the pedestal.

I hung my head, fully aware that he had the most control in this moment and I had nothing to protect myself with.

“Gentleman, my daughter has made a grave mistake. Yet, haven’t we all? If we examine the matter at hand, she was courageous enough to venture out into the very perils of fallen city swarming with monstrous titans to rescue her childhood companion, young Charlotte.” He gestured towards the blonde, who had succeeded in nibbling at her knuckles, despite Hange’s distractions.

“Taking these overlying factors into consideration, I believe that we should reevaluate our punishment. It is not often that these soldiers are rewarded for their fight to save mankind, and it is only human nature that they would fight to ensure that those closest to them remain safe. Isn’t that right, Aria?” He argued, swaying them to see the positive stance in my disregarding the chain of command.

I only continued to follow his gaze, curious as to why he was risking his position as a nobleman to ensure that I was guaranteed a fair trial.

_Why is he helping me? He hasn’t had some change of heart…then what is he to gain if I were to keep my position within the Scouts?_

“I hope your not letting your emotions overtake your judgement here, Thomas. You still need to face the fact that your daughter can’t be trusted and has no regards for the structure of the military.” A man with a beard as white as snow and the hair to match exclaimed, as my father argued my case.

“Not to mention, she is no longer welcome here amongst the people of the Capital.” A man with thin hollowed jaws proclaimed, while lounging back in his chair.

My father face twitched with annoyance at the grumpy nobles who dared to challenge him. He gave a swift turn, focusing his attention at the one man he believed would prevail justice at all costs.

“Commander Erwin, I know your relationship with my daughter is one of a close nature. It is said that she is one of the finest soldiers that the Scouts have ever had, isn’t that correct?” Thomas questioned, as he gestured for Erwin to stand to his feet to deliver his answer.

“There is only one man that prevails over Aria’s skills, and he is seated next to me today.” Erwin answered, eyeing me carefully as he spoke. Even if his emotions were bared, he would always speak the truth.

“Do I have your word Commander, that if my daughter breaks another command that you will hold her accountable?” Thomas leaned in closer, intimidation rolling of his tongue as he made the proposition at hand.

_Erwin, no…that’s if you making a deal with the devil._

My face was sculpted into fear, as I silently plead that Erwin would refuse. He didn’t need to be caught in my mess, I had already caused him and the others to much pain.

“Commander Erwin, Aria’s life could be at stake if you don’t answer correctly.” Thomas had lowered his voice, carefully leaning over the engraved wooden rail to edge closer to Erwin’s conflicted face.

Erwin glanced once more towards me, watching me crumble under the pressure of the words my father was uttering.

“Yes sir.” Erwin answered quickly, as my father spun around to view the remaining noblemen’s expressions.

“There you have it gentlemen, you have the Commander’s word himself. Now, I ask you once more as the Earl to the King, to carefully examine your verdict. I would honestly hate to take this matter to the King, you know how angered he can become when we bother him with such a small insignificant task that we are perfectly capable of handling.” My father had walked up the steps of the pedestal, a hint of a threat encased in his words as he circled the group of men.

He really manipulated the King in deeming him a Earl?

“You really decided the outcome without us Thomas, you do have the authority to overturn our verdict anyways.” The bald man stated with a mere roll of his eyes.

“It is best you remember your place, Herman.” Thomas stated, with a small click of his tongue.

“Aria, dearest. It seems that you and your companions are free to go, but I do wish to extend my invitations for you all to stay for a feast being prepared tonight.” Thomas exclaimed with outstretched arms, as if he was attempted to capture me in a embrace.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, scurrying to duck behind the wooden chair I was once seated upon. I clutched the wooden spikes coming up from the back of the chair’s spine, wrapping my fingers around the base and preparing to launch the object if he threated to come any closer.

He observed my movements with an arched brow, but nevertheless continued to close the space between us, before he was stopped by a familiar short stature of a man.

“That will not be necessary, we are scheduled to arrive back at base immediately. Our next expedition takes place three days from now, and we still need time to prepare a strategy, and Aria still needs time to recover from her latest injuries.” Levi spoke with boldness, not even flinching at the height difference between him and my father.

I felt fingers intertwine with my own, as Levi stood as a barrier between my father and I. Glancing down for reassurance, it was no hallucination that they indeed belonged to Levi. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, as his thumb traced the pads of my fingers.

_Is…is he trying to comfort me?_

I honestly had no clue, how Levi had analyzed the situation so quickly. But, in that moment it didn’t matter.

“Captain Levi, I presume?” My father enticed, intrigued by Levi’s actions. “I’ve heard your humanity’s strongest solider; it is indeed a comfort to know that my daughter serves under your squad. I hope that you will keep her safe.”

_Bastard, I can fend for myself._

“Your mistaken. She is perfectly capable of defending herself, but I will always be present when I feel it is necessary.” Levi responded, squeezing my fingers tighter as he continued to return the heavy stare casted from my father.

“Is that so?” Thomas replied as he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, eyes flickering to me briefly before he continued. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you. I know the journey at hand is a rather lengthy one.”

He turned sideways, outstretching an arm to point to the nearest exit.

Levi released my fingers, seizing the opportunity to guide me away from my father. I hesitated, believing that it was all too easy. There had to be more to this charade.

Hange and Charlotte lingered only a few paces away, as they waved vigorously for me to join them. I exchanged one more passing glance at my father, who was smirking as I strolled past his lanky frame. Just as I inhaled a breath, finally free of this nightmare, a large hand wrapped itself around the upper portion of my arm pulling me backwards with a small jerk.

“Aria!” I overheard Hange exclaim, the sound of footsteps thudding across the marble floor.

I gave a small gasp as I whipped my head in the direction of my father, who leaned down closer to my ear.

“You can’t escape me now. No matter where you go, I will always find you. You owe me, and when the time comes you will do exactly what I say. I have heard of that mysterious power you are gifted with, maybe you have forgotten who blessed you with such abilities. This trial was just to show you that I can change your whole existence with the snap of my fingers, you no longer have a false identify to hide under little girl.” His once playful tone had turned into one of a vile nature, as he whispered under his breath.

I was always one to snap back with a smart-witted reply, but when it came to his presence all I could do was tremble like a brittle leaf. Hange broke the grasp he had on my arm, just as Levi’s hands encompassed my waist pulling me backwards into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve…Levi whispered lowly, before helping me gain my composure.

“You bastard, you have no right to lay one hand on her.” Hange exclaimed, as she fought the urge to punch the smug bastard square in the face.

Erwin quickly intervened, stopping Hange before she could do anything rash. Charlotte only clung fast to Erwin’s jacket, and I knew it was because of the fear my father instilled in her when we were children.

“Easy, I was just saying my goodbyes, no need to get so hostile. Please do stay in touch, Aria.” Thomas said as he cleared his throat and smoothed out the wrinkles of his suit jacket, adjusting his stance slightly before turning and joining the other nobles that were starting to excuse themselves.

My comrade’s eyes came fluttering back to my flushed form, as I quickly took my chance to escape.

I needed air, and to get as far away from the capital as possible.

_What the hell was I going to do now?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had so many ideas for this chapter, and after many hours of deliberating I finally decided on this scene. So, her father lives! Turns out he’s know where she’s been all along. So what exactly is he planning? Why let her return to the Corps, if he finally had her in his grasp once more? Seem’s he has everyone around him fooled. So what will Aria do now, and more importantly what will she do now that she has finally been exposed to her friends and comrades?

I also plan to add some fluff of Levi and Aria in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I hope these last two chapters didn’t disappoint! Now that I have reintroduced her father we can focus on Levi and Aria becoming closer/romantic (Hehe) and some more unexpected twists! 😊


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Realization

The ride back to base was one of silence. It occurred to me more than once that they were making every effort to ensure that I was given space, but I would have rather discussed the elephant in the room. It was inevitable, at some point I would have to explain the details of my fallacious facade to Erwin. I only prayed that he would forgive me, after he heard my version of events.

I tilted my chin upwards, sneaking a small glance at the broad-shouldered man. Giving a small click of my tongue, I directed Ruger to fall next to his mare’s flank. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip, distinguishing his slight aloofness as I joined his side. In the years I had come to know Erwin, I had learned a great deal about him. To the average cadet, he was determined and resilient, always striving forwards and devoting himself full heartly to the role of commander. However, I wasn’t that naïve to not notice his slightly tousled hair or the dark circles forming underneath his eyes.

“Erwin, listen I….” I began, searching for the words on even how to begin my story.

“We should be arriving back to base shortly. I believe it would be best if we all reevaluate the events of this trip in the morning. We all deserve a night’s rest, with no distractions.” Erwin stated to no one in particular as he tapped his heels on his mare’s side to increase her pace.

I tasted the smallest tinge of iron as blood mixed with saliva, as my teeth finally released my bottom lip. I cursed under my breath that I had bit down so harshly on the delicate flesh.

“Give him time Ari, you know he cares for you more than a comrade but as for that of family.” Charlotte's sweet soft voice emerged from beside me, her blonde hair swaying softly side to side as we continued to ride forward.I gave a tight lipped smile, trying to believe what she was saying was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My raven hair splayed over the thin fabric of my white pillowcase, forcing my eyes shut and wishing for sleep to overtake me. My fingers plucked at the frays forming on the edge of the blanket as I wrestled with my guilt, my mind haunted with images of the solemn faces of Erwin and my comrades. I gave a small sigh, throwing back the woven material, struggling to scoot myself to the edge of my mattress. I crept on tiptoes across the wooden floor, careful to grab my clothes along with my newly assigned ODM gear as quick as possible to avoid awaking any of my comrades. Slowly, I worked at prying the door to our bunk open, before slipping through the small opening. Inhaling deeply I peered upwards at the clear night sky painted with millions of twinkling stars, alongside a brightly lit full moon. 

_The moon is bright tonight, I shouldn't have any trouble walking by foot, I'd rather not disturb Ruger at this time at night, besides I know he must be exhausted from our ride._

I gave a small sigh before pushing my heels into my knee high leather boots and heading towards the comfort of the vast forest. Flickers of moonlight seeped through the tangled limbs of the grove, providing enough light to allow me to suit myself in my gear. My hands clasped around the familiar grooved lever handles, fingers sliding into a small notch behind the trigger. Yet, I was still hesitant to place my finger over the metallic trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut, reminding myself to breath as I rolled my neck to each side, trying to focus on anything besides the burning sensation in my shoulder. 

A small noise of cracking twigs filled the air, triggering my hands to fly to the handle of my blades as I twisted and thrusted the serrated edge in the direction of the sound.

_Don't tell me that he's found me again so quickly...._

The blade stopped short, the tip slightly brazing the protruding familiar jawline of my Captain who never flinched in the slightest. 

"If you think I'm going to stand here and let you train with that busted shoulder of yours, you're a bigger idiot than I originally thought." Levi's stern tone declared, a small echo following his words. He held his chin stiff and in an upwards motion, his solemn gaze never leaving my eyes as he watched the deep rise and fall in my chest. 

_I swear this man will be the death of me...._

Dropping the sword, I quickly tried to conceal the fear previously written on my face as I slid my blade back in it's rightful position. I shuffled slightly backwards, crossing my arms over my chest and biting at my lower lip in frustration.

"Why did you follow me?" the question came out bitchier than I expected, but after the emotional rollercoaster this week, I wasn't willing to let my guard down easily.

"You forget you're my responsibility, brat. Do you even realize how many rules you break on a daily basis? You're such a nuisance. " He replied, along with a small "tsk." 

"So, you're telling me you came all the way out here, in the middle of the night, to drag my ass back to the base just because I'm your problem?" I scoffed, uncrossing my arms and rolling my eyes slightly. 

He never responded, just continued to gaze at me with the same bored, irritated expression. 

"Well, if you're not going to answer me then I'm going to continue what I was doing before you interrupted me..." I spat with annoyance, while fumbling with my gear. I needed to clear my head, he only provided to become a bigger distraction.

A soft grip landed on the bare skin of my wrist, cupping it slightly in order to gain my full attention. My eyelashes fluttered upwards, as I fought to meet his gaze again. The once bored expression had now melted into concern, a small tinge of black circles of exhaustion clouded beneath the gray silver hues. I could feel butterflies emerging in the depths of my chest. Even the smallest touch from him set my skin on fire, leaving me only to crave more. 

_How could one single man, (the only man at that), make me experience a million different emotions with one touch or one gaze?_

"Is he the one who gave you those scars?" He questioned, a small twitch forming in his jaw as he clung to my wrist. 

"What do you mea....?" I questioned with the most humbled confusion, as my eyebrows furrowed together in bewilderment. 

Then it hit me. The bandages. My back was openly exposed to him, and I had been too distracted to notice. 

Even if you disregarded the severe bruising and stitches on my shoulder, the thin white scars scattered across various portions of my back, left from my fathers whip were permanently engraved into my honey colored skin. 

_He's known this whole time and has never said anything....?_

I gave a small gulp, my eyes flickering around nervously in hopes of avoiding the question at hand. 

_Why did he even care in the first place?_

"I..." He was fighting to choose his words, it almost seemed as if he was nervous to even be holding a conversation with me in the first place. 

"I tend to leave things unspoken, and I've become quite an expert in masking my emotions. Isolating myself from others, is the way I've chosen to live this life. You shouldn't follow after my footsteps. You have people who seem to truly care for your well being. It is only fair that you let them help you." He finished, before releasing my wrist and turning slightly to as if he meant to leave.

My body moved on it's own, feet shuffling through the forest floor and arms flailing out for my fingers to twist in the back portion of his grey shirt. I'm not sure what possessed my unnatural behavior, but I couldn't stop the words as they flew off the tip of my tongue. 

_What am I doing, I want him to leave....right?_

"You...You're not alone, Captain." My voice sounded so foreign, and so gentle as if it was an alter ego of myself speaking in that moment. Yet, they held so much truth behind them. I wasn't sure of my feelings for the stubborn, egotistical man with an attitude complex. I just knew that I cared for him, more than I could even comprehend. He paused, his whole body stiffening at my words. 

_I didn't just say that, did I? Do I really feel that way?_

"Aria, listen...It's better off that I remain alone. You...." He began, while turning and removing my shaking grip from the material of his shirt. 

"No, you don't get to do this. You don't have the right to act like you care one second, and then the next you act as if it would be better that I'd rather not exist." I cut him off short, this time prying my fingers away from his grip, whilst shaking my head side to side in disagreement. 

I ran my fingers through my frizzy black waves, tossing loose strands back in frustration as I paced before him, the ODM gear clinking together softly with the sway of my hips. 

"If you want to be alone so badly, then why are you here? Why even worry about me in the first place? Why did you save me from that Titan, and why did you volunteer to remain until I regained consciousness?" Question by question flew from my lips, as I pointed one shaking finger in his direction. 

My head was spinning, the mix of frustration and confusion of my harbored feelings were being spilled into my words, trying to derive some sort of answer from the man who I had once loathed. Was it ever really hate, or was I just scared of those new estranged emotions that developed when I was near him? I didn't even know at this point...

Levi's eyes watched me as I danced in a circle before him, his arms crossed and his face remaining still as he contemplated an answer. 

"Say something, you bastard!" I exclaimed, louder than I expected. I paused, planting my boots only a few feet away from him, my eyes flickering over his expressionless face, searching for even the slightest glimpse of an answer. 

"If you're not going to..." I began, walking fearlessly closer to his frame, my small hands balled into fists as I marched forward. 

With one swift motion, Levi had closed the gap between us. One hand was clasped tightly around my hip, the other cupping the softness of my cheek as his outstretched fingers intertwined with my tangled mess of wavy locks, giving a small tug upwards forcing me to look at him. I could feel the warmth of his body pressed against my own, my breath visibly hitching as I stilled against the hold he had on me. 

My eyes flickered to his lips briefly, and I admired how soft and pink they looked at such a close angle. It was no secret, I had often found myself lingering in thought on the admirable features of my captain, but now as I looked upon his face under the soft pale moonlight, he was undoubtedly the most handsome man I had ever seen. 

He shifted slightly, the frayed edges of his bangs tickling brushing my forehead as he tried to control his ragged breaths. We were both equally affected by the way our bodies brushed against each other, falling deeper into lustful thoughts by the moment. 

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Levi cleared his throat slightly, bringing us back to our thoughts. 

"I've never been good with words, so I'm just going to be blunt with you." he began, as the pad of his thumb traced down the edge of my jawline, creating small goosebumps over my body from the new sensation. 

"I've known all these years who you really were and I let the idea of your bloodline influence my feelings for you. Even as a boy, the first time I laid eyes on you in that expensive dress, I figured you were some spoiled brat. I let the MP's find you, and they reaffirmed your title and my suspicions. Then when you joined the Corps, alongside Erwin I figured it was all a sick joke. The daughter of a noble wanting to play soldier until she grew bored." Levi scoffed, a small smirk playing on his lips before he took a small pause, searching for the words to continue.

"You are the most stubborn, insufferable, and hot headed woman I've ever met. However, your soul is pure. I learned that only after a fews weeks of you joining my squad. I realized then that I had misjudged you, that you were nothing like the rest of those that reside in the Capital. I rescued you that day because you sacrificed everything for someone you cared for, and I regret never having that opportunity." Levi finished, his fingertips knotting further into my hair, tightening slightly as his eyes swept over my face, lingering mostly on my lips.

I soaked in every word, admiring the small facial expressions he exhibited as he spoke. I treasured the fact that he was finally opening up to me, even if it was briefly. 

"What...What about the other...why...do you care...me?" I questioned, my mind drawing a blank on how to form a proper sentence as I pushed myself further into his chest, desperately longing to rip off my gear and have his hands roam over every inch of my body.

He paused, brushing the hair from my forehead and tucking it behind my ear. He leaned forward, his familiar hot breath tickling my earlobe and neck as he spoke. 

"Because, you drive me crazy and I'm not ready to lose you yet, brat." Levi whispered in a hushed low tone, as he emphasised the last word of his sentence before releasing me to pace backwards a few steps. 

It was enough to make heat rush to my core, and I fought the urge to cross my legs in order to ease the friction. I ached for his warmth, desperately wanting to chase after him and recapture our previous position, but I anchored myself in place as he turned and I watched him fading away into the forest.

_Was he teasing me? God, I was so close....I should've just acted in the moment._

"Oi, tomorrow night I'll be here at sunset. I'll be expecting you, and you better come ready to train your ass off. Oh, and I'll be expecting an answer to that question as well. As for now, get back to bed." Levi exclaimed, never making another effort to glance behind him at the flustered mess I had melted into.

I gave a slight smile, knowing that he was referring to the scars on my back. He may have not been the best at initiating conversations, or even conversing, but he was making an effort to become my own personal emotional outlet. I even wondered if he would be generous enough to enlighten me of his past as well. 

I raised a single hand to my cheek, remembering the warmth and compassion behind his touch. I knew that tonight we had forever altered our relationship to more than just mere comrades but that of true friends or maybe even something more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! As promised, here is the fluff chapter between Aria and Levi! Things are going to start heating up a lot more after this, so stay tuned! I've also got some surprises in store for the next few chapters involving Aria's father! Please comment and let me know how you enjoyed this chapter! I honestly thought it was so cute, considering her and Levi have always had this unspoken tension between them, and now they have nothing holding them back and he's become more comfortable around her, and she finally revealed to him how she actually feels. 

Love you guys, as always thanks for supporting this story!


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Advantage

  
The morning air was slightly crisp, paired with a soft breeze whisking dead foliage around my feet as I stood planted in front of Erwin's office door. My emerald eyes focused on examining every knick and dent imprinted on the heavy wooden structure before me, as I contemplated on knocking for the third time in the past ten minutes.  
 _  
You can stare a Titan dead in the face, but you are nervous about facing Erwin? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Wringing my sweaty hands together, I sucked in another breath of fresh air before raising the tip of my knuckle to rap against the dense wood.

"State your name and business, please." Erwin's voice was stiff and abrupt, sending another wave of chills to creep down my spine.

"Erwin, it's me. Aria." I mumbled in response, still trying to mask the nervousness in my voice.

"You may enter." Erwin replied, followed by the screech of wooden chair legs scraping against the flooring of his office.

I brought my bottom lip between my teeth as trembling digits softly gripped the metal knob and twisted slightly. I held my head at a downwards angle as I entered the tenebrous room, my long waves providing a small curtain around my face as I inched closer to Erwin's desk and lazily flopped myself into the small open seat placed before it.

Erwin never made even the slightest attempt to turn his interest towards me, instead he kept scribbling letters on a sheet of paper, his thick brows twitching ever so slightly at each flick of his wrist. I shifted uncomfortably side to side, slightly clearing my throat in an attempt to capture his attention. He gently exhaled, laying his writing utensils to the side and leaning forwards to rest his chin onto his curled fist. Underneath blonde lashes, his prominent blue hues finally met my gaze.I felt so vulnerable under his stare, as if he could anticipate my emotions along with my desperateness to allude this awkward confrontation.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous Aria. You usually try to avoid any situation that makes you vulnerable." Erwin smirked, continuing to scan my features as I shifted uncomfortably at his statement.

"Where is all that snarkiness that you usually come barding in here with so often? Or was that all an act as well?" Erwin questioned with a bit of sarcasm noted in his voice.

I cringed at his words, knowing fully well that he was intending to hurt me as I had him by referring to my past behavior. He assumed just through those actions that I had truly thought of him only as a comrade, even despite his persistent actions at becoming a close friend.

He was so wrong. He had no idea how special he had become to me.

"Erwin, I..." my voice was shaking, and I wondered in that moment if I could finally let my walls down enough to share my past with him.

"Show him your scars." a voice had cut me off, causing my breath to catch once more as I recognized the familiar monotone. Grabbing each armrest placed beside me I twisted myself around in the direction of the voice, astonished that he had managed to slip into Erwin's office unnoticed. Yet, there he stood with his hands shoved deep within his pockets, propped against the back of Erwin's door.

"Levi, this really doesn't concern you..."Erwin started as quickly sat back into his chair, he too seemed a bit taken aback that he hadn't perceived our unexpected company quicker.

"Bullshit Erwin, she's still a member of my squad. Besides, I'm not sticking around. Lehmann may be a complete selfish brat, however everyone harbors their share of secrets, even if we don't understand the reasoning. I can't tell you that it will resolve anything, but even making the slightest attempt to understand her choice would be in your best interest." Levi concluded before giving me the slightest glimpse in my direction, before turning to grasp the bronze handle.

“No, you should stay. It’s only fair that you learn the truth yourself.” I spoke, hoping that the words would be enough to keep him from leaving. If I was going to reveal my deepest secret, I only wanted to do it once more in this lifetime. It was just to painful to completely commit to over and over.

His choice to stay was only followed by silence, only the quiet drumming of Erwin's fingers against the wooden desk surface could be heard as I leaned against the armrest, lost in thought. 

Levi never ceased to surprise me. I still felt the need to pinch myself, trying to establish the difference between fantasy and reality. I wasn’t sure what had sparked his sudden clinginess and determination to become closer, but I wasn’t objecting.

I was more than clear on my feelings for him now, so with that I only thought it was fitting that he knew my past and what it consisted of. I was mentally and emotionally damaged, this was a way to completely be honest and lay all my cards on the table.

_But what if he wasn’t prepared to bear my burden? Would he forget last night ever happened and would we just return to the simplicity of just mere comrades?_

“Aria, what does he mean by scars?” Erwin spoke with a low tone hushed to almost a whisper, as if he has been brutally brought down to another level just from a few of Levi’s passing words.

I tilted my head to the side, meeting Erwin’s eyes that now had shifted to emotions filled with guilt and confusion. I felt Levi’s presence grow closer to my seat, but he never quite came into view.

“My father used to beat me with a whip. Most of the time it was when I used to disobey his wishes, but sometimes it just was because he had an urge to do so. It all started when I was around eight years old. It was also the same time that he started the injections.” I replied, this time feeling a weight lift off my shoulders as I revealed the secret I had being keeping from them all this time.

“When he wasn’t beating me, he made me complete hundreds of meaningless chores behind closed doors. He claimed that he was reminding me that I was supposed to behave like a proper lady, one that was fitting to be his daughter that wore his name.” I continued, this time I felt the hot sting of tears begin to pool in the corner of my eyes. It was the first time I had revealed my past to someone other than Hange, and it was definitely taking it toll on my mental status.

Erwin eyes contorted for a moment, as if he understood my pain, yet he remained silent, knowing words would never prove any justice to me now. I leaned back overtop the armrest as my eyes focused on the grains embedded in the wooden floor, before I continued on with my story.

“He used to parade me around to all his closest friends, as if I was a piece of meat about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder once I became of age. Yet, that plan backfired. No one wanted a young lady that approved of the service the Survey Corps provided, always speaking her mind instead of remaining silent. It only made things worse that I knew how to fight, defending myself against the grubby hands of those filthy pedophiles.” The tears flowed down my cheeks in heavy streams, dripping downward into the forming cracks of the wooden floor.

“It didn’t matter what he did to me, I continued to fight him, to stand for what I believed in. It was only when he threatened Charlotte that I promised that I would do anything to spare her and her family. So, when he took me to the Underground to silence me...I escaped. I joined the Corps, and I concealed myself and my identify. I thought I had managed to fool him all these years, but it seems he was one step ahead of me, now he’s demanding that I owe him a favor....” I finished, my words becoming a jumble as the tears continued to puddle beneath me.

No one spoke after I had concluded, only my controlled sniffles and heavy breaths could be heard. The slight scuffing of shoes could be heard, as the tips of two boots came into view below me. A single handkerchief presented itself beneath my curtain of hair, as I gingerly took it from the familiar callused hand.

It took a minute to gather myself enough to raise myself to face them both, and I felt embarrassed at the fact that my eyes were most likely a little swollen and pink. I felt so weak, a emotion that I pretended to never exist. I gave them a few blinks, having completely poured my soul into a proper explanation for the two men, I wished that they would say something that would guarantee that I was a least forgiven.

“I feel quite foolish at my hastiness to label you a liar. I was completely unaware of your past circumstances, and I can see why you chose to keep this concealed for so long. It was cruel of me, especially when you’ve proven yourself loyal time and time again. Please, Aria forgive me.” Erwin words flowed freely, before he bowed his head in my direction.

I was taken aback by such a bold gesture, but it warmed my heart to be finally be free of such a heavy burden. Levi looked pleased, as his mouth twitched into a tiny smirk.

“Erwin, all is well.” I stated, watching as he rose back into his usual posture.

“Well, now that that business has been settled, we should move on to bigger objectives. Aria, what is it that you believe that your father wants from you? What are the injections that you mentioned earlier?” Erwin questioned, his behavior had been shifted to the mindset of Commander, using his strategic capabilities to his advantage.

“I never knew what the injections consisted of, usually I would pass out after he administered it. As to what he wants with me, that I have no clue to either.” I replied with a much sadder tone, still upset at the fact that I couldn’t decipher my father’s next move.

“We’ve fooled him into thinking that we’re heading out on another excursion the day after tomorrow, that should buy us some time.” Levi added briefly, adjusting himself to face Erwin as they pondered together.

“Yes, we could use that to our advantage here.” Erwin retorted, a scheme forming in his mind as he spoke.

I watched them with an arched brow, curious as to what they were planning.

“Aria, is there any way you can gather details of your fathers intentions, along with some information of the injection he used?” Erwin questioned once more, his voice full of purpose and commitment to fulfilling his promise to protect me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought, remembering my father’s abundance of journals and books that he had kept in his study ever since I was a child, surely there would be something there containing the information we were seeking.

“I believe there is one place we can try.” I concluded, finally catching on to the plan that Erwin and Levi were hatching.

“Be ready to ride at dawn, because this time we’re going to beat your Father at his own game.” Erwin ended, summing up the details. 

I exchanged glances with Levi, who only nodded in agreement at Erwin’s statement.

“Oh, however this isn’t a mission that I can send you on alone. He’s proven to be manipulative and powerful in his measures to get you alone. It’s only sensible to send you the best manpower I have.” Erwin added, as I was raising myself to my feet.

“Shall I ask Hange or Charlotte then?” I questioned, with a slightly tilted head.

“Hell no, brat. They are to emotionally involved to assist you in such a risky endeavor.” Levi added without the slightest hesitation or glance at Erwin.

“Levi’s is right Aria, we can’t afford to lose our triumph card here. Erwin agreed before adding, “Your best bet is to have Levi accompany you.”

Levi and I both exchanged heated glances, yet nether one objected to Erwin’s suggestion.

“Then it’s settled, make your preparations tonight. I’ll provide you with some additional details in the morning. “ Erwin said with a small smile, pleased that he had finally resolved the underlying issue between us. 

I was quick to make my way out of Erwin’s office wanting to escape the tension I felt building between Levi and myself. It seemed that we once again were going to be placed in a situation that resulted in just the two of us and considering the mission at hand, it wasn’t just a one day and done ordeal. 

_Does Erwin plan to have us stay together, at all times? Even at night? Shit._

The mere thought of Levi and I being confined to a room together for the night was more than enough to set my imagination on fire. Not to mention, I was dying to have his fingers trail down the exposed portions of my skin again. 

Maybe this wasn’t the best plan, but maybe it was just what I needed. 

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx_

hello everyone! So sorry for the late update, I’ve been meaning to finish this chapter sooner but I’ve had a few things come up that have prevented me from doing so. Anyways, I hope this is a good filler chapter, giving you guys an idea of where the next few chapters will be heading! Not only will things be spiced up between Levi and Aria, but it’s finally time Aria took control of her fathers manipulation over her! I’ve got a few surprises in the next few chapters so stay tuned! By the way, if your up to date on my chapters I apologize for how this story was initially written. I plan to exit the first few chapters to make this a stronger story, but I don’t have the time for that now. I just hope you guys are still enjoying the story and are prepared for what comes next! Thanks again for all the kind comments and support on this story, I promise to make the next few chapters worth the wait :)


End file.
